The Return of the Clones
by NedeserThul
Summary: All too soon after Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade-Skywalker return from their honeymoon, the New Republic is thrust into yet another series of conflicts with yet another Imperial Warlord. With the Hapes Consortium dealing with a war on its own front, the New Republic must rely on the Jedi and most specifically the Jedi Ferroda Grey, a clone of a Jedi Knight from the Clone wars.
1. Chapter 1: Back to Work

**Space over Vjun - The Executor-Class Star Dreadnaught** _ **Vengeance**_

X1 meditated in the command room of his command ship, the Executor-Class Star Destroyer _Vengeance_. He had felt it years ago - the sound of someone powerful in the dark side dying and it was a sound he would never forget. That cry through the force could have only meant one thing - Emperor Palpatine was dead and the Empire would soon follow its master in destruction. After that, it had taken almost eight years to gather his power. He had gone to Kamino immediately after hearing that cry and found that a few of the facilities were still operation, mostly mass-producing slave laborers for worlds far away from the Galactic Core. X1 had taken them by force and begun the construction of a clone army, using the genetic samples of the best and brightest he could attain, swelling the ranks of soldiers, Stormtroopers, crewers, fighter pilots, gunners and every other service member of any kind.

Kamino had not been enough. It's facilities had been devastated for years and cloning had become illegal under Palpatine's rule. Clearly the Emperor had feared that someone would build a clone army in opposition to him. With this in mind, X1 had sought out other possibilities. He had gone to the ruins of the Morgukai cloning facility on Salucami and had salvaged as much equipment as possible and had begun working on building a secret cloning facility on the last place that anyone would expect - the volcanic world of Mustafar. When his facilities were operating at peak efficiency, X1 had begun experimenting. Using his clones, his access to Imperial records and sending spies to Coruscant, he had stolen many genetic samples of Imperial service members and managed to gain access to areas that would otherwise have been sealed to him.

Out in the galaxy, many momentous events had taken place. Coruscant had fallen to the Rebel Alliance and it had arrogantly taken the name 'New Republic'. Alliances had been made between the New Republic and many other worlds, most recently the Hapes Consortium. However, none of that mattered. X1's plan was nearing fruition. He had taken an Executor-Class Star Dreadnaught off the hands of a mewling coward who had fled and had also secured the loyalty of Admiral Firmus Piett, whom he had sent to Coruscant and unfortunately lost, along with the _Executor_ , the first of the so-called 'Super Star Destroyers'. In the end, it wouldn't matter. He knew where all the derelict ship graveyards were. He knew the places to find a thousand ships. They weren't all the glorious Star Destroyers and cruisers of the Empire but they would serve. Most were old Separatist ships that had been left floating in space. Some were old Clone Wars era Republic war ships. All would serve his purpose.

Standing to his feet, he looked out over his own personal fleet. It contained only Imperial ships - Star Destroyers, Lancer Frigates, Dreadnaught Heavy Cruisers, Carrack Cruisers and the like, not to mention his Super Star Destroyer _Vengeance_. X1 frowned. Every time he thought of the name, he rolled his eyes. It was a magnificent ship but the Emperor, for all his power and intelligence was dismally un-creative when it came to naming his ships. There had been two Imperial-Class Star Destroyers and several other ships called _Vengeance_ not to mention an entire line of Star Dreadnaughts dubbed Vengeance-Class. In the end, it really didn't matter though. It would still be one of X1's greatest tools that would carry him to victory. However, before that victory could be realized, X1 needed to eliminate several key opponents, the primary of which was Luke Skywalker and his New Jedi Order. It was small, just over a dozen strong but he refused to underestimate them. "My Lord;" said a very nervous voice from behind him. X1 smiled and replied, "Yes, Admiral Oronth-1?"

The clone Imperial Officer straightened and said, "We have found Vjun. A token garrison is still there and so, apparently, are at least eighteen of Darth Vader's Noghri warriors."

X1's sickly yellow eyes lit slightly. "Fascinating creatures, those Noghri; Make sure you take one alive and restrain it so that it cannot kill itself."

The officer hesitated before saying, "My Lord, the Noghri are quite deadly. Taking one alive-"

X1 cut him off with an uplifted hand. "Send in my Sunguard Clones. They should be able to handle the Noghri. We only need one alive, not all eighteen."

Admiral Oronth-1 acknowledged with a bow and departed and X1 returned to his pondering. Darth Vader's castle was bound to hold many secrets of the dark side, not to mention a wealth of Jedi and Sith artifacts. With any providence, X1's ascension to Dark Lord of the Sith would be imminent. A slow smile spread over his face. Soon, his brother would see that it was the dark side that was stronger. A new era was on the horizon - one where he, X1, the Clone of a weakling Jedi Knight, would be the ruler of the galaxy with an army of clones and his own Sith Order. When the time came to face X2, his younger brother, X1 would give him a choice - a rather cliched choice but one that was no less important. Join X1's clone Empire or die. Over the intercom system, Admiral Oronth-1 said, "My Lord, we are beginning the invasion."

"Proceed, Admiral. Take this world in the name of the Empire. Also, send a transmission to the Super Tactical Droid. Have him begin his attack on the Hapes Consortium. The New Republic will get no help from their newest members." As he looked out the viewport, he watched his fleet engage the garrisoned Imperial forces. The final war had begun and the Palpatine's New Order would fall just as the old order had fallen.

* * *

 **Coruscant - The Imperial Palace**

Jedi Knights Wade Vox, Nisotsa and Keyan Farlander awaited the return of their teachers. "They landed almost an hour ago. What could possibly be taking them so long?" muttered Wade, the youngest of them. His muscular arms were crossed over his burly chest and his scruffy face was set in an impatient frown. Keyan slapped him on his broad back and said, "Wade, they just got back from their honeymoon. They're probably getting in some last minute... um... alone time."

Nisotsa elbowed him and he chuckled. Just then the turbo lift opened and in strode Luke Skywalker and his still-new wife, Mara Jade-Skywalker. They both smiled with pleasure as their former students hugged them each in turn and greeted them. "My newest Jedi Knights. I cannot tell you how proud I am of each of you;" said Luke, nearly bursting with pride and joy. Mara hugged each of them and even gave Wade a peck on the cheek. It was no secret that Wade was the Skywalkers' surrogate little brother but no one envied him that. There were many similarities between Luke and Wade and Mara just seemed to have a soft spot for him. Into the room also came the rest of the Jedi. Kyle Katarn clapped them both on the shoulders and said, "It's about time you two stopped fooling around and got back here to work. Honestly, it's been a job keeping all these unruly heathens in line - especially since these three got promoted."

Mara gave the three newest Jedi Knights a mock-severe look. "Have you been giving Kyle trouble?"

They all shook their heads and Kyle laughed. "No. In truth, they've been very helpful. Nisotsa has taken the two Dathomir Witches under her wing and they are growing quite skilled. Keyan continuously works with all of us on starfighter piloting, which is good since you two were busy doing married couple stuff. Wade is a natural lightsaber instructor and, of course, he keeps our training equipment up and running as well as our fighters and shuttles and the like. Oh, here come the masters and our newest students."

In strode Jedi Master Rahm Kota, still wearing his customary Mandalorian battle armor, Master Galen Marek in his lightly armored Jedi robes and Master Kanan Jarrus who had switched from wearing his own customary outfit to wearing a much more traditional set of tan and brown Jedi robes. With them were the three new students, the Dathomir Witches Kirana Ti, Damaya and the Hapan male Kondor as well as the Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger. Once again, each in turn greeted the Skywalkers, shaking hands. Kota surprised everyone by hugging Mara and whispering, "I've missed having you around, Girl. No one else can give me a real rousing conversation like you can."

Mara smiled and kissed his craggy cheek. "Missed you too, Old Man though not that much. I was a little preoccupied for most of the time."

Chuckles followed her statement. Nisotsa said, "Well we do have a little business to discuss before we let you go but don't worry - we can make it a welcome back party so that it's not all that terrible. Come on. We have food and drink set up in the training hall."

Luke and Mara glanced at each other ruefully. They had expected this even if they had hoped for otherwise. When everyone had circled around in fold-out chairs, Master Kota, the unofficial yet recognized leader of the New Jedi Order, cleared his throat and said, "Welcome back, you two. It will be good to have you working with all of us again. There are a couple things we need to discuss: first, Ferroda Grey has taken command of all elements of Grey Squadron again. He's received a force vision and heard news of his clone brother, the Imperial Warlord X1 and has been working to find him since. That is why he is not here with us right now. Last we heard from them, they were engaging Imperial forces out near Bpfassh but we doubt that will lead him anywhere. Leia Organa-Solo is with her husband briefing the High Council on the negotiations with several organizations and worlds - the Neimoidian Trade Federation is trying to re-establish but the High Council refuses to allow any organizations political representation at the moment - stating that if the Neimoidian Systems are willing, they may join the New Republic. That goes the same with several other formerly-Separatist organizations and systems - the Banking Clan, the Commerce Guild, the Corporate Alliance and so on. Mon Mothma and the High Council has refused each and every one of them representation, saying that if they want it, they should convince their systems and worlds to join. That is all I have. Have you two gotten any interesting news?"

Luke and Mara shook their heads and Rahm said, "Great! Then let's celebrate. We have your return, these three Jedi Knights' promotions and just because we Jedi don't have enough fun these days."

They all laughed and stood. Several hours into the night, many others joined them. Galen's Wife, Juno Eclipse-Marek and his children Kento and Mallie, Kanan's wife Herra Syndulla-Jarrus, the ambassador from Hapes and Wade's lover Mesa Lorilli, one of the pilots from Blue Squadron named Ru Murleen, Sabine Wren who was Ezra's girlfriend and the Solos all came in, talking excitedly and welcoming Luke and Mara back. The party was in full swing when the members of the High Council arrived as well. For the most part, they welcomed Luke and Mara back with genuine warmth but there were a few who came to maintain an appearance of civility.

Luke and Mara were off to the side observing their friends and family. Admiral Ackbar and Rahm Kota were having a rousing tactical debate while Leia and Mon Mothma were discussing the pros and cons of several worlds and systems joining the New Republic. Han Solo was talking to many of the military leaders such as the three Generals Rieekan, Kracken and Madine - all of whom were trying to find some way to convince fringe units, especially former members of the Rebel Alliances clandestine and unofficial unit called Renegade Squadron, to work for the New Republic. Wade and Mesa were chatting happily with Kondor, Nistotsa, and the Dathomir Witches while Ru Murleen was flirting tactlessly with Keyan just to watch him squirm. She still called him Rookie One after his old call sign during his earliest days in the Alliance. Galen was arguing calmly with Borsk Fey'lya and several of his supporters over the reasons why the Jedi refused to use certain powerful force techniques do to their deep seated dark side attributes. "Some things will never change, will they, Luke?" asked Mara. Luke chuckled and lovingly wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm sure they will. Considering the number of representatives that the New Republic is receiving from systems and worlds, we will need to reestablish a Galactic Senate soon. But that's going to be hard. We're still too militarized if you ask me - too focused on the war. Let the generals and admirals worry about it and the rest should get to actually governing."

Mara chuckled and Luke looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"You; you're beginning to sound like your sister - well more masculine and definitely more handsome. Anyhow, she thinks the same thing and is quite vocal about it. In fact, that's what she and Mon Mothma are talking about right now."

Luke cocked an eyebrow. "Is that such a bad thing?"

Mara kissed his cheek and said, "Not at all, Beloved."

* * *

 **Space Over Bpfassh - Aboard General Ferroda Grey's flagship - the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser** _ **Defiance**_

General and Jedi-in-training Ferroda Grey stood on the bridge of his ship as the comms Officer called out, "General Grey, all ships are formed up and ready for lightspeed."

Ferroda smiled. "Proceed with the countdown. We're heading back to Coruscant for the time being - at least until we get more news of our target."

With mixed feelings, Ferroda watched as the stars turned to lines and those lines turned into the roiling blue tunnel of hyperspace. On the one hand, he had chased yet another pointless lead, though at least this time, he had actually engaged an Imperial Fleet before it had the chance to do any serious damage on and over Bpfassh. However, it was just another random Imperial Admiral looking to make a name for himself with no ties to X1, an Imperial Warlord, Dark Jedi Master and the clone brother of Ferroda. At one time, Ferroda was known as X2 but, after Order 66 was carried out almost thirty years ago, he had fled from the Empire and taken a new name - the name of a Jedi Master whom he had served under and helped to murder at Emperor Palpatine's command and the surname of his father Falon Grey - the man he was cloned from. With a sigh, Ferroda turned to the Captain of his ship and said, "The Bridge is yours, Captain."

Retreating to his quarters, Ferroda settled in to meditate. He needed to clear his mind of his darkening mood before he saw his wife and child again.

* * *

 **Coruscant - Spaceport near the Imperial Palace**

Ferroda hoisted his unused ruck sack more securely onto his shoulders and stepped down the ramp of the shuttle. There they were - his wife Shara and their baby, Rahm - named after Master Rahm Kota. He dropped his ruck and hugged them both. Shara wasn't wearing her customary leather combat suit anymore, instead wearing more normal civillian clothing but Ferroda was comforted to see the blaster on her hip and to feel the holdout blaster hidden away when he had hugged her. Shara kissed him and said, "I'm so happy you're back. Any luck?"

Ferroda shook his head and kissed her again before saying, "I was worried about you;"

"Me?" Shara laughed as they head towards the air speeder. "You were the one looking for a crazy Dark Jedi clone. I was here with Baby Rahm"

Ferroda chuckled. "Yup - all alone with just little Rahm to keep you company. I was afraid you'd lose your mind."

It was just a short ride to the Palace's main speeder pads. With a mixture of pleasure and chagrin, Ferroda saw Wade Vox waiting for them as he landed. "Great. Skywalker sent the kid to bring me some meeting or another."

"I could shoot him if you'd like;" said Shara ever so casually. Ferroda chuckled, "Be nice. I'll just tell him that Luke and the Master's will have to wait."

Shara shrugged. "That's no fun. At least let me stun him."

"No."

Before she could reply, Wade strode up with a big grin on his face. "Hey, Old Man. I take it that the mission wasn't a total success, then."

Ferroda mock-glared at him. "I'll show you 'old-man', Wade. I out rank you, remember?"

They hugged and tussled around before Wade said, "As I'm sure you expected, Luke sent me. Now before you go on and say that he can wait till tomorrow, let me finished. We're doing a late breakfast meeting tomorrow. You don't have to report tonight."

Ferroda chuckled and said, "Well that's good at least. Thanks Wade."

Wade chuckled and asked, "What, you don't want to stay and chat?"

"Don't you have a noble girlfriend to screw?" asked Shara with a smirk. Wade laughed as they walked towards the lift. Ferroda shot him a wink as the doors of the lift closed. Wade stood for a few moments. He did have a noble girlfriend, but unfortunately, Mesa was caught up in meetings until fairly late in the evening. Wade shrugged and sang quietly to himself, "Oh the longer the waiting the sweeter the kiss..."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this intro. I figured since my other stories keep referencing a lot of back story that I would start writing about it. Please read review and request.**


	2. Chapter 2: Scouting and Investigation

**Vjun - Bast Castle, one of Darth Vader's Personal Strongholds**

X1 strode through the treasury of Darth Vader's castle. Holocrons, lightsabers, Tomes, holo-books, holo-tapes, datapads, datacards and numerous other devices with Jedi knowledge and, X1 fervently hoped, Sith Knowledge. The battle had been rather anti-climactic and quick and the Imperial garrison and fleet had been absolutely destroyed. All but one of Darth Vader's Noghri had been killed and the one was muscled and strapped down in Vader's one time meditation chamber. It had been turned into a lab station where X1 and his medical droids would begin experimenting. Most of his clones were being born on Mustafar and Kamino but some of them he wanted a personal hand in.

Hurrying to the labs, X1 shrugged off his black robe and removed his armor, changing instead into what appeared to be a black lab uniform and coat. There they were - a Wookiee, a Noghri, one of his Echani Sunguards and several dozen cases of containers with symbols that indicated biological material. Using the force, he started a music player which played classical music from the Old Republic era and, once it had flowed into him and eased the tension from his mind and body, he took a large case of empty syringes and looked at his three subjects. "Alright, gentlemen - let us begin, shall we?"

He took blood and plasma samples, bone marrow and other such tissue samples from his subjects before putting them in stasis states and storing them. That done, he began looking ever so carefully through the bio containers, pulling out vials here, sealed packages there and other such smaller containers and spreading them carefully out throughout the lab. He was about to begin extracting the necessary material from them when his comlink chimed. Using the force, he activated it. "The is Lord X1."

"My Lord, this is General Vev-1, my Lord. That special unit of yours is here and waiting for you in the throne room;" came the clipped, professional voice on the other end. X1 smiled. General Vev-1 was one of his favorites, a clone of the Imperial General Maximilian Veers. He was the officer in charge of the assault on the castle and done a marvelous at making sure that it was not at all damaged in the assault though the losses had been heavy. That, however, had not worried X1. He could always make more soldiers.

"Take any useful samples from everything in these bio-containers and store them properly. I will return;" he commanded his medical droids. Changing into a more comfortable tunic, pants and boots, X1 went to his throne room where a special team was waiting. When he entered, he greeted them respectfully. "Hand Arden Lyn, Hand Lumiya, Protector Carnor Jax, Adept KkH'Oar'Rrhr, Adept Thok and..." and X1 stopped for a moment. There was an apparently regular looking Imperial Stormtrooper and a bounty hunter in Mandalorian armor. "... Hand Arden Lyn, who are these individuals?"

The black haired, golden eyed woman with a cybernetic arm from the shoulder down bowed and said, "My Lord, this is a Stormtrooper that I believe to be highly sensitive to the force. Not only that, he was actually an Imperial Guardsman on standard rotation among a Stormtrooper detachment during the battle of Endor. I thought him too great a resource to waist."

X1 nodded in agreement. "I am quite curious, Hand Arden Lyn - how is it that you are alive when it was said that you were executed by Marek Steele, the Emperor's shuttle pilot?"

Lyn gave a small, hard smile. "The Emperor may have many times more powerful than I but Steele was not. Not only that, I have knowledge of the force that the Emperor, in all his power, did not. I was born millennia ago - before the Sith were ever discovered and before the Dark Lords had even taken the name. I know things that he would never even consider or even think useful. That is how I and this Stormtrooper survived. We only awaited someone strong enough to rule the Empire again and I deemed that someone to be you."

She bowed on one knee and all of her compatriots - except the bounty hunter - followed in suit. X1 eyed him and asked Lyn, "And who is that bounty hunter?"

Lyn smiled again. "He has underworld contacts and skills that will prove highly useful. His name is Jodo Kast. So long as the credits are good, he'll be the most loyal of your soldiers, right Kast?"

"That's right, my Lord;" came a deep, automated voice. X1 nodded as he paced over to the throne and sat down. He crossed his legs and considered the seven individuals before him. After several moments, he commanded, "Gentlemen, take off your helmets."

Kast and the Stormtrooper removed their helmets. The Stormtrooper was dark skinned and had black hair with brown eyes and the bounty hunter Kast had blonde hair with blue eyes. "Tell me, Jodo Kast, what can you do for my rising Empire?" asked the Warlord. The Bounty Hunter gave a confident grin and tucked his helmet under one arm, replying as he did, "I know several allies the New Republic has in the fringe and in the Outer Rim. I know where their strongest supporters are and the secret hyperspace lanes they use to move from the Core Worlds to Wild Space."

X1 nodded, impressed but leery as well. "And how do you know such things, Jodo Kast?"

The man shrugged and replied, "I was part of the Rebel Alliance for a short time - served in Han Solo and Col Serra's Renegade Squadron until I realized that we would be expected to official join or get out after the Empire was defeated. Well that didn't sit well with me - neither did soldier's wages in the Alliance for that matter so I left."

X1 nodded. "I see. A pleasure to meet you. When I am finished outlining my plan, you and I will discuss your contract. In the mean time, ladies and gentlemen, your mission will be quite simple: you will be the instructors of my Dark Acolytes when they arrive. Hand Lyn, you will teach them Teras Kasi. Hand Lumiya, you will teach them the more subtle arts of the dark side. Protector Jax, you will teach them weapons combat - aside from the lightsaber. I will take care of that. Adept's Thok and KkH'Oar'Rrhr, you will lead them on their survival training missions wherever they go. Stormtrooper - I apologize - Guardsman, what is your number?"

"17786, my Lord - and if it interests you, I am the son of Grand Admiral Nial Declann;" replied the Trooper. X1 cocked an eyebrow. According to reports, Declann had assisted with the coordination of the defenses of the Death Star during the Battle of Endor and had died when it exploded. X1 studied him, both with his eyes and with the force. After a moment, he asked, "You will train with the Dark Acolytes when they arrive under your Master, Arden Lyn. When they are all trained, you will all partake in the destruction of Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order."

He felt a flash of anger from Lumiya - a small woman who looked like a female version of Darth Vader - complete with a abdomen-mounted life support system and a strange, triangular headdress. X1 smiled. "Yes - I feel your rage against Skywalker. Tell me, whom do you hate more, Hand Lumiya - Luke Skywalker or his wife and former Emperor's Hand Mara Jade?"

"Does it matter, my Lord? They will soon be dead and we will rule this Empire - with you, of course, on the throne as Emperor;" she replied coolly. X1 laughed. This woman was magnificent - powerful, filled with rage but, oh, she was so limited. If he had wished, the Emperor could have turned into a worthy Sith Apprentice. Of course, Vader would have crushed her like a berry if that had happened but still, she would have made a magnificent Sith. "You are correct, Hand Lumiya. Now, I suggest you all go and prepare how you will teach the acolytes when they arrive. Bounty Hunter, please stay and you and I will discuss the terms of your employment."

Jodo Kast bowed for the first time and said with just the barest hint of eagerness, "I look forward to the negotiation, my Lord."

* * *

 **Coruscant - The High Council conference room of the Imperial Palace**

General Ferroda Grey set his datapad down and stood at military parade rest after completing his report to the New Republic Ruling Council and Military High Command. There was silence for some minutes before Admiral Ackbar cleared his throat and said in his gravely voice, "Well done, General Grey; you did well at Bpfassh and I'm sure the beings there are grateful for your defending them from the Imperial Remnant."

"Thank you, Admiral;" said Ferroda, remaining at parade rest. A scintillating, smooth voice spoke out. "I cannot agree with the Admiral in this case, I'm afraid, General Grey. You risked valuable time, men and resources in a needless battle against the Empire and what did you gain? The Bpfassh System is not yet a part of the New Republic and, therefore, really none of our concern."

They were all silent as Borsk Fey'lya, an extremely powerful and outspoken, not to mention ambitious, Bothan finished speaking. Admiral Ackbar's face turned darker and he was about to reply sharply when Luke, Ferroda's Jedi Master and commanding general, cleared his throat and cut him off. "You're right, of course, Councilor Fey'lya. Bpfassh is not a part of the New Republic - at least, not yet. However, according to a report I received minutes before this meeting, a delegation has come to Coruscant, wishing to discuss signing the documents to become a part of the New Republic. Now, if General Grey had not defended them, what do you think the chances of them joining us really are?"

Ackbar looked to have calmed and gave Luke a thankful if slightly rueful smile. The Mon Calamari admiral was known for his bluntness and often said things that, given the need for some sort of political decorum in Council meetings, he wished he'd found a better way to say later. Luke gave him a minuscule nod. Fey'lya shrugged, his fur rippling. "Perhaps, perhaps not, General Skywalker. Either way, I think that it was a high risk - as do I think that a Jedi Apprentice and clone being a general in our armed forces is a risk. I must, once again in the name of our security, question whether it is wise. We all know the history of clones and the madness they often have."

Mon Mothma looked severally at Fey'lya. "Councilor, we have been over that ground time and time again. General Grey has been serving the Republic, the Rebel Alliance and the New Republic for over twenty-five years and has exhibited no signs of clone madness. We continue to give him annual check ups to make sure that stays that way. If you bring that up again, you will be brought before a board to discuss whether you are fit for a position on this Council do to your ceaseless attempts to look for trouble where there is none."

Fey'lya's ears and fur flattened and his eyes narrowed. but he still all but purred, "Of course, Madam President."

There was silence for some moments before Mon Mothma looked at the military leaders' side of the conference table. "General Cracken, what is our intelligence report on Imperial and Consortium activities?"

The Consortium referred to the Zann Consortium, a large criminal organization that had been taken over from Tyber Zann by an ancient Dark Lord of the Sith named Darth Diabolis. Airen Cracken, General of New Republic Intelligence stood and used a small hand control to cause a hologram of a very bleak looking world to appear. "This is the Imperial controlled world of Vjun. Until recently, it was held by an Imperial leader and supposed Dark Jedi Antinnis Tremayne but he apparently fled, leaving the garrison to face another Imperial - your clone brother, General Grey - the Imperial Warlord and Dark Jedi Master X1."

Ferroda stood stock still for a moment before clearing his throat and saying, "I would like permission to got after him, Generals and Admirals."

Luke lifted a hand. "Hold on, General. Let General Cracken finish his report before we jump into anything."

General Cracken chuckled before continuing. "There has been news of Imperial activity on Salucami, Kamino, Dantooine and everyone's favorite jungle and mountainous planet - Dathomir."

They all looked at Luke, who had to stifle a groan. He had both fond and rather bad memories of Dathomir and would rather never see the planet again. Cracken coughed slightly and said, "Anyhow - we aren't sure what they were doing there but from what little we could gather, each of the fore-mentioned planets has a large Imperial garrison and a fleet of ships - mostly Old Republic Clone Wars-era ships that look to have been overhauled and updated to modern standards. Last seen, X1's fleet was still over Vjun. We don't know what he's up to for sure. Also, we have received word from the Hapes Consortium. They are under attack by, of all things, the droid armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

They all sat in surprised silence as Cracken continued, "Apparently, a Super Tactical Droid survived the Clone Wars and is now leading a massive droid fleet at army in a war against Hapes. Prince Isolder and Queen Mother Teneniel Djo ask for assistance. Lastly-" and the General deactivated the holo projector he had been using and set his datapad down. "There has been no activity from Darth Diabolis's forces of late. It is as if they went back into hibernation where they came from. Questions, ladies and gentlemen?"

There was silence for awhile before Leia Organa Solo said, "I would like to go with a task force to assist the Hape's Consortium. I'm sure I would have better luck coordinating with the Hapans than others might do to their social structure. I request that General Antilles and the _Lusankya_ Task Force be sent to them."

Han, who was seated beside her nodded in agreement. Mon Mothma looked at her military leaders. Generals Madine and Rieekan were murmuring together with Ackbar for several minutes before they all nodded and Admiral Ackbar said, "That would be a good idea, High Councilor Organa Solo. I suggest that we send the Task Force _Defiance_ to check out the rumors of activity on Dantooine, the Task Force _Liberty II_ to check out Salucami and the Task Force _Independence_ to check out Kamino. General Skywalker, you will take the Task Force _Mon Remonda_ and investigate Dathomir. These will be scouting missions of course. Go to the edge of the systems and send scout ships. That way we have a response force if the need is dire. I suggest the Task Force _Phoenix_ be on stand-by in case any of them need help. Now, General Grey, I know you wish to go straight after your brother but the Imperial Fleet there is very large and we will need a sizable one to counter it. We will begin gathering the ships immediately and, as soon as these investigative mission are done, each of these task forces will be joining. Any questions, gentlemen and ladies?"

None were forthcoming and Mon Mothma stood and said, "Master Jedi, I would appreciate each team being accompanied by a Jedi if at all possible. If there is nothing else, this meeting is adjourned. Go about your business, ladies and gentlemen and may the force be with you all."

Jedi Masters Rahm Kota, Galen Marek and Kanan Jarrus got with Luke and said, "So, who can we send with who? You and Mara will obviously be okay on your own and Kyle has those kids from Naboo with him. Leia will be going to Hapes. Does she need anyone else with her?"

Luke scratched his chin. "I think sending the Dathomir Witches with her would be wise . Galen, do you need anyone?"

Before Galen could reply, Master Kota lifted a hand and said, "I'll go with him. I suggest that Kanan stay here and keep an eye on things with the council since Leia, Galen and myself will be gone. Ferroda should take Wade with him to Dantooine even though I'm sure Ambassador Lorilli will be miffed that he has to go."

They all chuckled. It was no secret at all that Mesa Lorilli, the Ambassador from Hapes and Wade Vox were involved and she always sent Luke and the Masters a playful and utterly insincere complaint whenever Wade had to go on a mission.

They all nodded. Luke continued where Kota had left off. "Yes and Keyan can have Nisotsa go with him and Task Force _Independence_. I think Ezra should go with Kondor and Task Force _Liberty II."_

Galen clapped his hands and said, "Right, let's gather everyone and hand out assignments."

As they headed towards the Jedi training/meeting room, Luke was thoughtful. "I'm thinking about having Kyle and his students do a quick run to Vjun and at least scout out orbit. I don't like having an idea of where X1 might be without at least getting a really good look at his fleet."

The Masters agreed whole heartedly. "Tell him to be careful and not to engage under any circumstances;" said Kanan as they entered the training room. The other Jedi Knights and students were lounging around, waiting for instructions. Master Kota, the spokesman and unofficial leader for the Jedi, clasped his hands behind his back and said, "Right, we have a series of scouting and investigation missions going on. First though, Princess Leia, you'll be going to Hapes with General Antilles and Task Force _Lusankya_ and you two Witches are going with."

Leia and the Dathomir witches smiled at each other. Kirana Ti and Damaya were skillful warriors but they wished to expand their talents to diplomacy as well and this was an excellent opportunity. Kota continued his instructions. "Mara, you will be going with Luke to Dathomir. There are rumors of a fleet and Imperial base there. We need confirmation of both."

Mara grinned at Luke. "Are you ready, Man-servant?"

Luke rolled his eyes as several snickers went through the gathered Jedi. Kota cleared his throat in mock impatience and continued, ignoring Mara's wink. "Ferroda, you'll be taking Wade and the Task Force _Defiance_ with you and heading to Dantooine. There is an old Jedi Enclave there and an abandoned Rebel Base. If there is no one there, take the boy down and show him around. It would be good for him."

Ferroda and Ezra nodded. "Farlander, you'll be taking Nisotsa and heading to Kamino with the Task Force _Independence_."

An awkward silence followed the order and Kota cocked a gray eyebrow. "Is that going to be a problem?"

Keyan shook his head but it was a poorly kept secret that the two had a falling out about something or another and things had been a little tense since then. Nisotsa maintained a look of pure professionalism and Kota gave his next orders. "The Task Force _Liberty II_ will be heading to Kamino and Ezra and Kondor will be accompanying them. Lastly, Galen and I will take Task Force _Phoenix_ and be on stand-bye just in case one of the others bites off more trouble than they can chew alone. Kanan will be staying here to represent the Jedi on the High Council. Keep an eye on them."

Kanan, who was blind after a lightsber duel, couldn't help but ask, "Really? An eye joke - from you?"

Kota, who was also blind from a duel, chuckled, "Couldn't help it. Anyway, are there any questions for me?"

Wade looked torn between eagerness for an assignment and gloom from having to go but kept his peace. Kota smiled and said, "Alright - shuttles or personal ships will be taking you to your task forces tomorrow morning at zero-five sharp. Get some sleep."

* * *

The Jedi prepared for their assignments each in there own ways. Luke and Mara contacted the officers in their task force to prepare them for departure the next morning. Luke also contacted Kyle Katarn who was, once again, in the field with two Jedi students. He was attached to the Royal Naboo Security Forces fleet sent to aid the Alliance under Marshal Commander Gavin Sykes. Luke asked him to take a quick scouting fun to Vjun but urged him strongly not to engage any forces there. The Intelligence Agent and Jedi Knight promised to be careful and they signed off. When they were finished and Luke finally put down his comlink, he was in for a surprise. Removing his utility belt, robe and tunic as he walked, he entered the bedroom and found his wife dressed in the lizard skin tunic of a Dathomir witch, her hair done in red-gold braids and a promising, expectant and devilish smile on her face. She look like a war goddess of some ancient civilization and a dozen memories flooded back into Luke's mind. She was breathtaking and the lizard skin tunic, probably a little tight by Dathomir standards, hugged her nicely and came down to just above her knees. After he successfully regained his ability to speak, Luke managed to croak out, "Please tell me I don't have to wear that leather thing you made me wear on Dathomir."

Mara approached and said in a low voice, "That would be self-defeating at this point, Beloved."

Luke tossed the cloak, tunic and belt over a chair and eagerly accepted his wife into his arms with a passionate kiss. So much for getting sleep the night before a mission.

* * *

Many of the other Jedi were receiving goodbyes from their loved ones in a similar fashion because not all of them were lucky enough to have their spouse as their executive officer after all. Keyan Farlander was an exception though. He finished packing his back when his door chime buzzed. Quickly, he went to the door and opened it to see Nisotsa, the former Dark Jedi turned Jedi Knight. With a sigh of resignation, Keyan motioned her in. She brushed passed him and leaned against the wall, her arms crossed and studying him with her blue eyes. After some time, she asked in a quiet voice, "It this going to be alright - you and I working together?"

Keyan frowned and asked, "Why wouldn't it? Nisotsa, I thought we were doing better."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Of course you did - and we were, until I found out that you were seeing that Blue Squadron pilot again. What's her name, Ru Murleen? Keyan, what is it about her that you keep going back to?"

Keyan's eyes widened and he refrained from growling as he replied, "Nisotsa, I enjoyed what you and I had but if we're both being honest, it was all about the physical for both of us. It was never about anything emotional, never about any real deep connection; at least not a romantic one. When I told you I was looking for something a little more serious, you told me that you weren't ready for that and that we would have to stop if I couldn't accept that. Why are you so upset about the fact that I did?"

She looked away. "That's not what this is about."

"Then what is it about? Explain it to me!"

"Are you seriously telling me that you and Murleen aren't just doing all this for... physical enjoyment? She wouldn't know a serious relationship if it slugged her in the face!"

Keyan stiffened and this time, he did growl. "You're out of the line. You hardly know anything about her anyway. What gives you the right to make that kind of determination?"

Nisotsa scoffed, "Oh please, Key! She has a reputation of being the biggest flirt in the fleet and that's saying a lot considering Deena Shan and her own reputation. Do you really expect me to believe that you are her have any kind of connection?"

Keyan was silent for a moment. "She's always had the reputation. What a lot of people don't know is that she and I were very close during the Rebellion times. We only grew apart because of our assignments. She was sent to observe Imperial posts for Special Operations and Alliance Intelligence and I was trapesing around with Blue Squadron. We worked together to take out the Phantom TIE Fighter factory and the Executor-Class Star Dreadnaught _Terror_ over Imbaar."

He was silent for awhile, memories filling his mind of their missions and of that last conversation they had before separating for quite a long time. Finally, he said, "To use the old cliche, she was my first love and the thing is, I never stopped loving her. It just took me awhile to stoke it back up."

Nisotsa didn't look convinced. "You and her have been on the same ship or at least part of the same task force for years now. Why did it take so long?"

Keyan sighed and sat down. "We parted badly. I wanted to try and make our relationship work even though we'd have little to no communication whatsoever. She wasn't willing to though, not then at least. She said that it wouldn't be fair to either of us, keeping ourselves miserable and growing apart as time went on. It wasn't absence where we could at least communicate - it would be complete and total separation. So she decided to end things and I took it hard and got angry. That's why we've been in close proximity and I've been doing my best to ignore her."

Nisotsa nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't know;" she murmured. Keyan shrugged and gave a half smile. "That's why I told you. I still care about you, Nisotsa. How could I not after all the horrible, terrifying things we've been through - you, me and Wade? We're the Jedi Order's Blackwing Butchers."

Nisotsa smiled at Wades name for the three of them after their mission to the secret Imperial Bio-Weapons facility and subsequent knighting. She sighed and walked over to Keyan, hugging him and saying, "Good. That's all I needed to know, Key."

Keyan chuckled. She turned to go but turned around at the door. "Oh, by the way, if Ru Murleen pulls anything like that again, I'm going to promise you to that Dathomir Witch, Damaya, if only so that Ru doesn't get another chance."

They both laughed and she walked out. Keyan sighed. It was good to have clear air between them.

* * *

Wade paced in Ambassador Mesa Lorilli's quarters. He knew that she would be dissappointed that he had to leave even though she completely understood. Even so, he hated dissappointing her. The door hissed open and in stepped the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and each time he saw her, she only looked more radient. Mesa smiled and tossed her intricate braid back over her shoulder before gliding over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Good evening, my Darling. How was your day?"

Wade leaned down and kissed her gently before replying. "Well it went well and it went not so well. Training went very well but I am leaving on a scouting and investigation mission tomorrow with General Ferroda Grey."

Mesa's smile fell and she looked down but still held tightly to him. "Where are you going and what will you be doing?"

He gave a reassuring smile. "We're just going to Salucami to check out a rumor of an Imperial presence. No fighting, no danger-"

"No undead monsters trying to eat you?" asked Mesa earnestly. Ever since that mission, Mesa had always been terrified on Wade's behalf which he appreciated but always insisted wasn't necessary. He chuckled and promised, "No undead monsters trying to eat me;" and he kissed her again. Mesa smiled and said, "Good. In that case, let me give you a proper send off."

Wade grinned and she led him towards her suite's bedroom. The young Jedi Knight mentally shrugged. So much for getting sleep the night before the mission.

* * *

Ferroda had just finished his last communication to his task force and leaned back in his chair, sighing heavily. Shara, having just put baby Rahm down to bed, came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "We're all packed and ready to go, Love;" she murmured quietly. Ferroda looked up at her and smiled opening his mouth to ask her a question for the tenth time. Shara cut him off with an uplifted hand. "What did I tell you so long ago, Ex?"

Ferroda smiled and stood, turned around and took his wife in his arms. "That you'd stick with me wherever I went."

"That's right;" she replied, "and what did you tell me after that battle over Endor against the Zann Consortium?"

Ferroda's kissed his tenderly and then whispered, "'Wherever I go, I want you with me. Wherever you go, I want to be.'"

Shara kissed him and said, "Then no more trying to talk me out of it. Kanan and Hera will take good care of our baby. Now let's get some sleep before the mission tomorrow."

Ferroda cocked a gray flecked eyebrow and asked, "Sleep, huh?"

Shara nodded innocently. "Yes, sleep. At your old age, staying up to late is unhealthy."

Ferroda's eyes gleamed and he pulled her close again, growling, "I'll show you 'old age'."

Shara giggled uncharacteristically as he easily lifted her into his arms and carried her to their room. After a particularly passionate kiss, she murmured, "So much for getting some sleep the night before a mission."

"Shush and kiss me, my Love;" replied Ferroda.

* * *

Han and Leia cuddled together on the couch, both uttering contented sighs. It hadn't taken them that long to contact Wedge, who commanded the _Lusankya_ Task Force, or the two Dathomir Witches to finalize details and after that, they had prepared for the mission the same way they always did - together, alone and passionately. After some silence, while Han ran a hand up and down the smooth skin of his wife's back, she murmured, "Do you think they're connected - all these sudden Imperial movements and an attack from a resurrected CIS fleet and droid army?"

Han pondered for a moment before replying, "I think so, yeah. I can't tell how or even why but the timing is just too perfect. The only reason anyone would attack the Hapans after years and years of leaving them in peace and isolation is to make sure they can't help us against a major offensive. Someone out there is planning something. I don't have any real evidence but if I were gambling, I put my credits on that clone Warlord, X1. He has the knowledge of where the ships and the droids could have been found. Not only that, NRI is discovering a lot of security breaches that shouldn't be happening - people accessing places and files that they shouldn't be able to or weren't even here to access in the first place. How would someone possibly be able to do that?"

Leia shook her head, not liking the conclusion she came too. "Well there are plenty of ways to copy someone's prints, retinas and physical mass but most of the information and areas that were compromised has a lot more securing it than just those things. Honestly, Han, there are only two things I can think of and neither of them are pleasant."

She contemplated for another few moments before saying, "And honestly, considering that X1 is currently the most powerful Imperial Warlord, that narrows it down to one - somehow, X1 has gotten his hands on DNA from individuals in our hierarchy."

Han was still for a moment before saying sardonically, "Well that's terrifying. Who can we possibly trust?"

After a second, Leia looked at him hard and asked, "Are you REALLY my husband?"

Han grinned roguishly and whispered to her, the low timber of his voice causing shivers to run up and down Leia's spine. "If I wasn't the real Han Solo, I wouldn't know for sure that doing this;" and he ran a hand through her glorious brown hair. "or this;" and his other handle lightly tickled her inner thigh. "or this;" and he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue before nibbling ever so tenderly and gently down the side of her neck right over the pulse of her neck. Leia moaned, and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, driving her tongue into his mouth before pulling away and saying breathlessly, "Alright, you've convinced me;" before attacking his lips again. Han smiled into the kiss. Sometimes, in order to help Leia relax and get some rest, is was necessary do distract her from what was going on. Who needs to sleep the night before a mission anyway? That's what hyperspace was for. That, and more time spent with the woman he loved.


	3. Chapter 3: Blasts from the Past

**Vjun - X1's Labs in Bast Castle**

X1 strode purposefully through the lab, looking at the cloning tanks around him In all, there were twenty of them and each of them was going to be special. It had taken a long time for him to collect the necessary genetic data but he knew it would be worth it in the end. The force was already rippling off the tanks and he basked in it. They would be strong indeed. Suddenly, his comlink chimed. "This is X1;" he answered. From the other end came the voice of his garrison commander, Colonel Vev-5. "Warlord, I just received the report from Homebase Aurek. They have the facility working at one hundred and twenty percent our original estimation. He also reports that the Wookiee, Echani and Noghri are being processed and our first batch of those clones will be ready within three months."

X1 nodded with satisfaction, replying to the Colonel. "That is excellent, Colonel. Tell them that, within four months, I will be checking on their progress. In the mean time, are the defenses of this castle fully operational?"

"Affirmative, my Lord. Additional turbo lasers, ion cannons and missile turrets have been put into place. The shield generator has also been replaced with a more advanced model. In short, my Lord, an entire task force could engage this castle and it would easily stand until reinforcements arrive."

X1 chuckled, "Make sure that those old war droids that Vader had lying around are activated as well. There is no such thing as too much security, Colonel."

"As you will, my Lord."

The commlink went dead and X1 looked at one of the developing clones. They were coming along nicely and despite their very accelerated growth, the secrets he had learned studying Sith Alchemy would prevent clone madness. Of that, he was supremely confident. As he often did, X1 thought of his younger brother X2. They were a mere two ours apart in conception and birth but even so, they were very different. X1 was much more decisive and had followed his orders without ever asking a question which, the clone had to admit, had nearly gotten him and X2 into trouble if it had not been for the younger clone asking a simple and very logical question. In a way, they were both two sides of the same coin. X2 had tempered his elder's eagerness with caution and they had worked very well together because of it. Now, no thanks to their pathetic and weak Jedi father, X1 and X2 were on opposing sides of a war and the Warlord fervently hoped he could bring his brother over to his side. If not, then the only life X1 ever took that he would find no pleasure in would be his brother's. With that gloomy thought, X1 headed towards where the acolyte training area was being set up. There were his newest followers, former Emperor's Hand Arden Lyn and her Teras Kasi students, the Gamorrean Thok, the Tusken Raider, whom X1 had simply taken to calling Hoar, the Stormtrooper 17786, shortened simply to 86, the Cyborg and also former Emperor's Hand Lumiya and the former Sovereign Protector Carnor Jax. They were viewing holo-blueprints and giving special instructions to the techs who were turning the hall into a fully equipped training facility. X1 observed closely, studying his newest recruits. Each one was unique and strong in the force. With a smile, he strode over to Lumiya. "Lady Lumiya;" he said by way of greeting, bowing his head slightly in respect. She gave a bit more of a formal bow and said, "Warlord. We are making great progress on the facility. It will be up and running well before the newest Acolytes are ready."

X1 nodded. "Excellent. You are all doing well."

Carnor Jax looked at him and strode over, bowing and saying, "Do you wish to spar, my Lord? It has been some time since I have had a good training session with someone other than my Mistress."

"Carnor!" snapped Lumiya but X1 smiled and lifted a hand. "It would be a pleasure, Carnor Jax."

X1 summoned a forcepike from a rack on the wall with the force and looked at Carnor Jax expectantly. Facing it, Carnor furrowed his brow and concentrated. With an unsteady wobble, one of the pikes lifted from the wall before shooting directly to his hand. "Very good. Your mistress is teaching you well, Carnor Jax. I look forward to furthering your instruction."

Carnor nodded his head. "You honor me, Warlord."

They both struck a combat stance and Carnor attacked. X1 was quite impressed. The young man's technique was flawless, his balance, impeccable. However, he was over eager, over confident and over aggressive - three things that he would need to lose before he would realize his full potential. Even with perfect technique, attacking so viciously would left Jax open quite often and it was less than a minute before X1 simply avoided one attack entirely before striking a blow across his upper arm, sweeping his legs and placing the pike an inch away from Jax's chest. "You have great skill, Carnor Jax. When your training has been completed, you will be a very powerful Warlord indeed."

X1 felt a swell of pride from both Jax and Lumiya in the force which was only natural. Praise for the student was praise for the instructor as well. Arden Lyn strode over and asked, "Do you wish to spar with me as well?"

X1 chuckled, shaking his head. "No, Arden Lyn. You're knowledge of hand to hand combat is far too advanced for me. I have no doubt that you would be the victor. I appreciate the invitation, though."

Lyn gave a tight smile and inclined her head. "How about one of my students then, perhaps Hoar or Thok or 86?"

X1 shook his head again. "I must return to my work in the lab. Perhaps another time, I will train with your students, Arden Lyn."

X1 smiled as he turned away. They were eager to prove themselves and their worth in his eyes. They would get their chance soon enough.

* * *

 **Just outside the Dantooine System**

Ferroda stood on the bridge of the _Defiance_ as he looked towards the distant cluster of planets orbiting a single star. Beside him toward Wade as they waited for the scout ships to return. Wade and Ferroda had been close since they first started training with Luke and Mara and had come to a mutual respect for one another. "What are we expecting to find down there?" asked Wade quietly. Ferroda glanced at him for a moment before replying, "I'm expecting a trap. If we get to Dantooine and find no fleet, I'm _definitely_ expecting a trap. My brother never leaves an area he's scoped out without a rear guard or ambush even if the only purpose would be to cause a small amount of damage. When the scout ships return, you and I will head to the surface aboard a BTL-S3 Y-Wing, Sir."

Wade sighed and said, "General, you don't need to call me 'sir'. I'm a Tech Sergeant and you're, well, a General."

"You're a Jedi Knight and I'm still a student;" replied Ferroda with a small smile. Wade snorted and said, "Only because the Masters, Luke and Mara haven't found a worthy trial for you to go on. You're a Jedi Knight in all but official title."

Ferroda shrugged and said, "But the title matters, my young friend."

Wade just chuckled again and said, "Well then focus on these titles - 'General', 'Tech Sergeant'."

Ferroda laughed and was about to concede when the comms officer marched up and saluted. "Sir, scout ships just returned and reported a fleet is about to make the jump out of hyperspace. It's Imperial but the ships are very old - Acclamators, Venators, Light Escort Cruisers - Old Republic Clone Wars Era tech. The scouts scanned them and said that the fighter compliments were from that era as well."

Ferroda sighed and said, "That sounds like my brother, pulling old equipment out of moth balls to ensure that his military power at least looks like it's superior. Thank you, Ensign;" he said to the Comms Officer. "Ready, Tech Sergeant Vox?"

Wade grinned and said, "Yes, Sir. Let's go."

* * *

The scout ships had been correct. Just as they approached the planet, a fleet of old but obviously overhauled warships jumped into hyperspace. Ferroda chuckled mirthlessly and said, "Oh yeah. This is most definitely a trap. Ready for trouble, Tech Sergeant?"

Wade rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, look, I know you're a military guy and all that but, when it's just you and me and no military personnel, can't we just go by first name? I hate titles."

Ferroda chuckled and said, "Fine, fine. Are you ready for trouble, Wade?"

"Always;" said the young Jedi with a roguish grin on his face. Ferroda chuckled again as they approached the planet. They were headed to the city of Khoonda, the largest, oldest and most prosperous city on the planet. After contacting the space port control and receiving landing instructions, the two Jedi set down in a docking bay before disembarking from the starfighter. Khoonda City Security sent a small group to meet them. In charge was a tall, dower looking man. He inclined his head respectfully and said, "Welcome to Dantooine and Khoonda, Master Jedi. My name is Lieutenant Sherron and I'll be assisting you however I can."

Ferroda nodded and said, "I'm looking for information about an Imperial Fleet that just left the system. Do you know anything about it?"

Sherron remained stoic though the Jedi could sense his anxiety. "Yes, they were here, Master Jedi and they sent dropships down but everyone who disembarked also returned to the dropships and left with the fleet. A report has been filed but our Security Marshal did not think it worth the concern of sending it on to the New Republic High Command."

Ferroda frowned and said, "Given the current state of war with the Empire or all Imperial factions, it was mandated to all security and defense forces that any and all Imperial Military activity is to be reported to the New Republic High Command. There is no exception. I will need to meet with your Security Marshal, Lieutenant and will also need to see all information regarding the Imperial Fleet that was here."

Sherron nodded and said, "Of course, Master Jedi."

* * *

Khoonda Security Marshal Eric Quaret was a very calm, patient man. He was courteous and respectful though he seemed to hold a slight disdain for Ferroda and Wade, either because they were Jedi or because they were New Republic Military - or, perhaps, because they were both. When questioned about his lack of report to High Command, he sighed and set his cup of caf down, saying simply to them, "General Grey, when that fleet was here, we had thirteen separate reports across the city of civil unrest - something that has been happening since Coruscant was taken by the New Republic. There are many pro-Imperial groups in this city. I'm sure you'll understand why I tabled the report for a later time. In truth, I sent the report just yesterday but I'm sure you were already on your way when I sent it out."

Ferroda scowled and said in a well composed voice, "Marshal, you were appointed by this city and planet's government because of your judgement and quick thinking. You cannot seriously expect me to believe that you couldn't have sent a thorough if brief report about a sizable Imperial star fleet just over your planet - a fleet, what's more, that landed forces."

The Marshal made a motion with his hands that suggested barely interested placation. "All the troops who landed loaded back up and left. We checked to make sure that was the case, General. We searched both areas where they landed."

"Both areas, Marshal?" asked Ferroda, his voice almost severe. Shaking his head in barely concealed disgust, Ferroda said, "I need to see all reports, footage and any other information on this Imperial Fleet and the forces that landed. I especially need to know where they landed."

The Marshal handed Ferroda a datapad. "This is all the pertinent information, General."

Ferroda glared and said in a cold voice, "Marshal, I did not ask for the pertinent information. I asked for ALL the information."

The two men locked eyes for several long moments before the Marshal pulled out another datapad and began to tap on it. After a moment, he said, "All files have been transferred, General Grey. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Security Force to run."

With that Marshal Quaret took his leave, his back rigid with anger. Wade took the datapad and began rifling through the files. For several hours, they viewed footage of the fleet, footage of the dropships landing and the troops unloading and footage of the dropships leaving with apparently all of the ground troops with them. Ferroda frowned. "Something isn't right about this. They just landed, disembarked, walked in circles for a few hours and then left. That makes no sense."

Wade nodded and zoomed in on the troops and slowed the image way down. They both saw it at once. The image was slightly distorted as if being seen through rising heat. Wade looked at Ferroda, his bushy brows furrowed. "What the hell is that, Ferroda?"

Ferroda sighed and said, "Shadow Stormtroopers, possibly even Shadow Stormcommandos and Shadow Guards. Let's see here;" and they sped up the footage to where the troops were loading back on. It was as clear as it should have been on a mild autumn day on Dantooine. Ferroda looked more grim than normal. "We need to get to the ruined Jedi Enclave and the Crystal caves to investigate. First we need to clue that arrogant Marshal in on the situation."

Ferroda quickly dialed in the Marshal's frequency and said, "Marshal, I need you to put your security forces on full alert. There are still Imperial forces on Dantooine, most likely over in the ruined Jedi Enclave and probably the crystal caves as well."

The Marshal looked skeptical but complied. "Do you need any of my forces, General Grey?"

Ferroda shook his head. "No, Sir. Just inform the local militia commands in the area of the Enclave that they will need to be on alert as well."

He signed off and they both took their leave of the Security Command headquarters, renting a pair of swoop bikes from a vendor and they sped out towards the ruins.

* * *

Ferroda looked at the ruins gloomily. They looked as though they had barely been touched since that fateful day when X1 had found him and their father and sent a legion of Clones to kill them and wipe out the local farmers and ranchers. The blast marks were faded and the vegetation was very over grown but other than that, it looked the same. Wade put a large hand on his shoulder. "You doing okay, Ferroda?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kid. Come on. Let's take a look;" Ferroda replied. Both Jedi unclipped their lightsabers and made ready to use them, stretching out with their feelings as they went through the shattered and discolored blast doors. They knew instantly that they were alone. All around them, stalking them were dozens of enemies simply waiting for the order to pounce. Immediately, they ignited their weapons and green and bronze light lit the space around them. Nothing happened. They slowly moved in through the broken down facility until they came to a wide open walk way. "Get ready. If it's going to happen, it'll happen here;" said the old clone grimly. Wade's only response was to cover his older friends back. As if by the General's command, blaster bolts began to rain out of the darkness and dark armored Shadow Stormtroopers. The force was the only thing that saved them, directing their hands to where they need to be to defect the blaster bolts. Even so, it took all of their concentration to stay ahead of the attacks. They had trained together since day one and they were very in tuned with each other. Wade and Ferroda spun around as they moved, continuing to traverse the dark space, batting bolts back at their attackers as they could and making their way to a doorway that would funnel the enemy's fire power but also make it more difficult for them to bring as many blasters to bare. As soon as they were a good distance down the hall, the two Jedi turned face the enemy. The Shadow troopers continued their attack but, do to the confined quarters, had nowhere to go when the Jedi sent the blaster bolts directly back at them and they were cut down by their own weapons in droves. Suddenly, yelled the bark of a different make and model of blaster was heard. It was only minutes before the Shadow Stormtroopers were dead. Ferroda looked grim as he closed down his weapon and they headed towards the entrance to the hall. Lieutenant Sherron approached and said, "Master Jedi, it looks like we got here just in time."

Wade held his tongue with difficulty, allowing Ferroda to answer. "We were just fine, thank you, Lieutenant. Care to explain what you're doing here?"

The Lieutenant frowned and said, "The Marshal contacted the local militia commander and asked if he could use assistance. The commander said yes and here we are. Is there a problem, Master Jedi?"

Ferroda had to restrain himself from gritting his teeth. In truth, he could order the Marshal to stand down. It had not yet been proven a military operation since there was no proof of Imperial activity since the Imperial fleet had left the system. Now, however, this was officially a war zone. "You and your men and the militias should prepare for battle, though I double they will need to worry about it now. I am calling my task force in."

The man saluted and Ferroda said, "Oh and one more thing, Lieutenant. Get your Marshal on the coms."

* * *

Marshal Quaret was stoic as always. "Were my men of assistance, General Grey?"

Ferroda maintained a level tone and replied, "They were helpful, though unnecessary. Unfortunately, however, my discovery compels me to declare with planet a battle field according to the regulations of the New Republic. I am taking immediate command over all defensive forces and ordering you to call your men back to Khoonda and prepare for an assault."

Quaret frowned and replied, "General, surely you jest. There is no need whatsoever to take such drastic measures. You and my mine have already eliminated the enemy."

Ferroda gave a tight smile. "We first thought that all the enemy had left. I will not take the chance of leaving Imperials on a New Republic world, Marshal. Recall your men. My task force will be here within the hour and I want you to start a line of communication with them and keep my fleet officers in the loop."

Now it was clearly written on the Marshal's face that he was not happy but he complied, knowing that he had no other choice. "Understood, General Grey. Marshal Quaret out."

Ferroda took several minutes to call his fleet before turning back to Wade. "Ready to go back in there, Jedi Vox."

Wade nodded. "Yes Sir. Let's go."

* * *

They traveled deeper and deeper into the old enclave. There were skeletal remains of Jedi and clones all over the place. Wade shivered and said, "I guess old Palpy wanted to leave this place as a lesson to Jedi who survived: stay away or die."

Ferroda shook his head. "No. His message to the Jedi was always the same. Die."

They continued in silence. They had found and empty library, training halls, dormitories, infirmaries, work stations, maintenance shops, a hanger, a vehicle depot and the enclave council chamber. Just as they thought they had explored everything, they found a passage in one of the trial chambers - chambers used to test whether Old Jedi Order Padawans were ready to be Jedi Knights. Following it, they found themselves descending into the planet. The finely carved stone soon disappeared and the rough caverns and passages of a massive network of catacombs opened before them. It was nexus of power - both lights side and dark side. As they traveled, light appeared ahead. They looked at one another and ignited their weapons, keeping them ready just in case. It was good that they had. Strange creatures suddenly swarmed out of the darkness and rushed towards them with shrieks. Both Jedi tried to use the force to communicate with them but neither was very strong in that skill and they were forced to fight. Waves of force energy and lightsaber slashes drove back the creatures until they backed away, fear evident in their force signatures. Suddenly, the Jedi felt it - a dark presence, almost camouflaged by the dark side energy. It was a strange presence and did not feel all together right or natural. With another look between them, they advanced on the feeling.

* * *

 **Hyperspace - Aboard the _Mon Remonda_**

Luke and Mara stood on the bridge of the MC80B Star Cruiser, gazing into the blue tunnel of hyperspace. On the service, they were both military professionals. They displayed their affection anywhere but in either of their quarters. Never so much as a kiss, a hug or the brush of a hand passed between them. They even referred to each other by rank, though Luke always used Mara's full last name Jade Skywalker - Major Jade Skywalker. They were still two days out from Dathomir and were holding a conversation through their incredibly powerful force bond. _What do you think about all this, Farmboy?_ asked Mara. Luke's face remained serene as he pondered the situation. It was far more harrowing than many would thing do to the lack of action. They had discussed with Han and Leia the Solos' suspicions about X1 cloning New Republic personal. New Republic Intelligence and Coruscant Security Forces had been alerted to their suspicions and a few underworld contacts and non-military, government or law enforcement had also been recruited. A smuggler named Dash Rendar had been hired and a Rogue Squadron pilot named Corran Horn as well. Finally, look answered his wife. _I think that if Han and Leia are correct, NRI is going to start an inquisition, starting with any who have acted suspiciously or who are the center of strange things, such as being in two places at once or at least seeming to be. You know how General Cracken and his people get when they start a witch hunt.  
_

A mental wince crossed from Mara to him and she replied, _You're right of course. Well, that's not our concern. Our job is to investigate Dathomir. Personally, I'm planning on enjoying it._

Luke gave a mental smile of amusement and was about to ask just how she planned to when the whole fleet was suddenly ripped out of hyperspace. There before them was a fleet of Old Republic and Clone Wars era war ships. They outnumbered Luke's task force at least two to one, even in they were older ships. Luke groaned. The only seemingly modern ship was an Immobilizer-418 Cruiser - an Imperial interdictor ship that had four massive bulges. Those bulges were massive gravity well generators, mimicking the mass shadow and gravitation pull of a planet or moon. Luke began to give orders immediately. "All hands to your battle stations. Pilots, get to your fighters. I want marine crews ready to repel boarders and deflector shields to full front. Scan those ships immediately and give me the readings you pick up."

Acknowledgements were called form all directions. He turned to Mara. "I putting you in charge of all defenses, Major. While I oversee the battle, you will command this ship."

She nodded and said, "Yes, General;" before turning back towards a holo-display that already showed the two fleets. The stats for the enemy ships were outdated, those dredged up from memory banks dating back to the Clone Wars. However, the four Venator-Class Destroyers, five Acclamator II-Class Assault Cruisers, twelve escort corvettes and dozens of old Aggressive ReConnaissance Fighters, Alpha-Nimbus V-wing Fighters, V-19 Torrent Fighters and V-625 Planetary Bombers were most likely all upgraded. As if to confirm that less than cheerful thought, the officer receiving the report from the long range scanners yelled, "General Skywalker, our scans indicate that those ships have seriously be nerfed up. The Venators each could go toe to toe with an Imperial-Class Star Destroyer and last a good while at it too."

Luke wanted to sigh but held it in, simply nodding and saying, "Understood, Ensign. Keep analyzing the scans and tell me where they are weak."

Mara had circled around the display so that she could view the holo display, the view port and her husband all without moving. In the privacy of their minds, she asked, _Should we contact Phoenix Task Force?_

Luke was about to comply but there was a subtle nudge from the force and he frowned. Mara's voice entered his mind again. _Did you feel that?_

 _Yes, I did. I don't think contacting Galen is the right call at this point._

Mara's mental acknowledgement strengthened his confidence in the decision. His eyes refocused and he squared his shoulders and his jaw, clasping his hands behind his back and facing the coming enemy.

* * *

 **Vjun - Bast Castle**

X1 continued to marvel at his clones. He had done a masterful job and they would serve him very well. As he continued to thing on his masterpieces, General Vev-1 entered and bowed. "My Lord, I apologies for intruding but you commanded me to inform you with anything that seems pertinent. The units have been dropped and Dantooine and the but the fleet that placed them has lost all contact with the Shadow Stormtrooper commander. Also, the interdiction fleet has intercepted the New Republic Task Force _Mon Remonda_."

X1's eyes widened. He had successfully snared, not only a task force, or even a Jedi task force but the task force of General Luke Skywalker himself. The force was surely with X1 today. "Very good, General Vev-1. Very good. Continue to keep me up to date as situations arise."

The general bowed and left while X1 returned to his clones. They were all so magnificent. Suddenly, there was a ripple in the force. X1 frowned and looked around. While the main areas of the room was well illuminated, there were many dark corners. The ripple in the force came again, emanating from one of those corners. X1 smiled and unclipped his weapon. "You might as well come out. I know you're there and you won't kill me from the shadows so easily."

Silence greeted his words until, out from the darkness came a black and dark red robed individual wielding a lightsaber in each hand. With twin _snap-hisses_ , they came alive, revealing that one was shorter, a lightsaber shoto rather than a fulled sized weapon. X1 chuckled and said, "I take it that the self-proclaimed Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Diabolis sent you, did he not?"

The Dark Jedi circled him wearily. X1 chuckled, "Come now, don't be shy. Let us speak to one another, Dark Jedi to Dark Jedi. We can kill one another in a few minutes."

After a brief hesitation, the Dark Jedi answered. "My master has heard of plans and sensed your intent in the force. No clone will ever be a Dark Lord of the Sith."

X1's eyes widened. "But why ever not? Cyborgs have been. Aliens have been. Why not a clone? Is your master still so filled with old fashioned notions that he does not consider a clone worthy?"

The Dark Jedi assassin sneered. "This coming from an Imperial who scorns, fears and hates aliens - especially sentient aliens;"

X1's smile grew dangerous and he ignited his weapon. "I do not hate them, fear them or scorn them. I simply understand that no kind of being, sentient as they may be, is equal to a human or a human clone. It is a simple matter of genetics."

With that, he leaped at his would-be assassin. They danced and dueled into and out of the shadows, around pillars and beside the chamber that had once been Darth Vader's meditation chamber. It was proven to be one sided. The assassin was inexperienced in a prolonged duel being used to attacking, disorienting and quickly overpowering an enemy with a flurry. X1 was a Dark Jedi Master who had learned at the end of Darth Vader's blade. He still bore the scars to prove it. He had learned techniques from the most powerful servants of Palpatine. With a scornful flick of the wrist, he sent the assassin smashing into the wall. "It has been quite the bout, my young and inexperienced friend. Unfortunately, you will not get the chance to gain any more knowledge or to learn from your defeat."

X1 sent a long, intense blast of purple force lightning toward the Dark Jedi. He caught it on his blades before using the force to blast out of the way and back at his target. It was a foolish move. In mid air, X1 seized him, completely froze him in place and threw his lightsaber. The black and red robed man was cloven completely in two at an angle from shoulder to him. His body fell to the floor. X1 frowned as his lightsaber returned to his hip. "I should have sent him to Lumiya and Arden Lyn to see which of my acolytes would have wanted to fight him."

With a complete loss of interest, X1 turned back to his cloning cylinders. They were absolutely breathtaking.


	4. Chapter 4: Horrible Discoveries

**Dantooine - The Crystal Case**

In a large cavern with massive formations of highly force-strong crystal formations was a dark figure in black armor and robes kneeling on the ground. As soon as Wade and Ferroda entered the great cavern, the shadowy figure rose to its feet and took a strange cylindrical device with a hand guard from his back. The two Jedi looked at one another before spreading out slightly and facing him. The dark force user stretched out the strange device in his left hand. A second guard extended a second guard and two red blades emitted from each end. Wade's eyes widened and Ferroda took a deep breath. "That's a kind of lightsaber that was used by a splinter group of Imperial Inquisitors used by Darth Vader. Their loyalty was to Darth Vader and him above even the Emperor himself. They had their own Grand Inquisitor and everything."

"Mmmkay;" said Wade, "you think this is one of them?"

Ferroda shook his head as the dark sider advanced on them both. "No - just using a lightsaber of the same style. I think this is a Dark Stalker. Galen Marek and Rahm Kota told me about them - dark robes, dark armor, Sith war masks. I read some military history and they are a perverse crossover between the Old Republic power guard program and the Sith Assassins of the Sith Empire during the Second Great Galactic War. This is going to be nasty."

The dark warrior rushed forward his lightsaber spinning unnaturally fast as the emitters and blades rotated on its cylinder. Boldly, Wade stepped forward and met one of the spinning blades. Immediately the blades began to spin in the other direction, forcing him to leap back to avoid being bisected. Ferroda had wanted to leap in and attack but the spinning blades had stopped him. The dark warrior drove them the length of the room, trying to take advantage of their shock at the mysterious weapon. But Ferroda was a veteran soldier who never allowed situations to overwhelm him and Wade, though much younger and less seasoned was a far more naturally skilled lightsaber duelist, were able to lock their feet and stop the warrior. Quickly, they fell into a synchronized attack and, as a result, the dark sider locked his weapon into place and fell onto the defensive. Stretching out his left arm, he fired bolts of force lightning at Ferroda who was reflexively able to block them while Wade closed, slamming a huge fist into their opponent's masked face with a force powered punch and sending him backwards towards the center of the chamber. In retaliation, a mechanical sounding roar, the dark sider used the force to hurl chunks of rock and crystal at them. Ferroda threw up a force shield that stopped the debris dead in the air and dropped it and Wade lifted it and threw it back. The dark side warrior didn't expect this. He was able to stop the largest pieces but tiny fist sized shards tore into him. When the dust and rubble cleared, the dark warrior was hunched over with a half meter long shard of orange glowing crystal in his left shoulder. Ferroda lifted his lightsaber in a combat ready stance and said forcefully, "Surrender!"

Instead, the dark side warrior flung his spinning lightsaber at them and stretched out his one working hand and launched force lightning at them. Ferroda redirected the lightsaber into a yellow crystal formation. When the lightsaber struck the crystal, their was a great concussion and the crystal exploded. As this happened, Wade had evaded the lightning and run the dark side warrior through the heart with a thrust. That's when the crystals blew. Ferroda managed to wrap them both in a force shield even as it threw them into the side of the cave. Their ears rang and they had to seriously concentrate to heal the damage before they got up and turned towards the dark side warrior. Aside from the still smoking hole in his chest and back and the half meter of golden orange, his body was filled with shards of yellow crystal and he was very dead. Ferroda turned to his younger friend and said, "Are you alright, Wade?"

Wade checked himself and found no injuries. "I'm alright. We should bring that with us and have our medical doctor examine it."

Ferroda nodded. "Well, rap it in one of the survival tent tarps and throw it over the back of your swoop. Hey, lets collect some lightsaber crystals too. We can always use more crystals."

* * *

 **Vjun - Bast Castle**

X1 took one more fond look at his cloning cylinders before leaving the lab and heading towards a shuttle in the hanger. He was about to go on a trip to examine the facilities on Mustafar. He already planned to use Vader's castle there as the base of operations and all the ruined facilities as a mass cloning facilities. He also had several files on Imperial made war droids and advanced Separatist war droid and was planning on opening droid factories on Mustafar as well. In the hanger waited Arden Lyn, Hoar, Thok, 86, Lumiya and Carnor Jax waited beside a Lambda-class shuttle and four Imperial Guards. With a hand motion, X1 ordered the group to follow him aboard the shuttle. Within moments, they had boarded the shuttle and it was in the air. "My Lord;" said Arden Lyn. X1 smiled to her and nodded for her to continue. "how is it that you are going to create a clone army that quickly? Even the best cloners couldn't grow clones faster than a year yet you seem to think you will be able to in a month or more."

X1 smiled wider and tapped the side of his nose. "The dark side of the force enables me to do many things that many would consider to be unnatural. I believe that I have successfully developed techniques of Sith Alchemy that will allow me to stave off clone madness. If I'm correct, I might even be able to shorten it to even less time. I will not push that though. I will get my army and my fleet on a good path first. In truth, I have already been cloning the best Imperials under my command for years on Kamino and Salucami. I just wish to do it faster and more effectively if possible."

86 scowled, clearly distasteful at the idea of clones but he hid it quickly at a glare Arden Lyn had given him. The clone phobia didn't bother X1. It would wear off when a million cloned soldiers, Stormtroopers, officers, starship crew members, commandos, Imperial guards and even - and X1 smiled at the thought - his little experiments, his future acolytes, were charging into the grinder of battle on a thousand worlds across the galaxy. X1 himself, a clone, a Dark Jedi Master and a Dark Lord of the Sith, would be leading the new Empire. His acolytes would be his hands, his mouth, his eyes and his fists throughout the galaxy. They would be the rulers of sectors and each of them would find force users and train them to be absolutely loyal. X1 smiled to himself. When he was finished, Emperor Palpatine's Empire would be utterly forgotten.

* * *

 **Space - Aboard the _Mon Remonda_**

The battle was almost a stalemate. Luke and Mara had managed to keep the enemy at bay in a tight military formation with overlapping shield full front and their starfighters were able to stave off enemy attacks. The good news was that Ferroda's force was less than ten hours away. The bad news was that there was no way they would survive that long. The comms officer had contacted Ferroda's fleet but Ferroda hadn't even been on his ship at the time. Through the privacy of their force bond, Luke and Mara were fervently discussing the situation. They were trapped and Mara was truly getting nervous. _Luke, we need to call in Phoenix before it's too late._

 _No. If we do that, something will happen that will be worse. There's another way that we're not seeing;_ returned Luke. He turned around and headed to the tactical holo-display, circling around it to stand by his wife. After a moment, he point at the interdictor but before he could even say anything, Mara growled through their bond, _don't you dare even consider it!_

If the situation wasn't so dire, Luke would have chuckled. Instead, he sent her a reassuring thought and turned. "Admiral, take command of the battle. Captain, take command of the ship. Major, with me."

In the privacy of his mind, he asked with mild amusement, _did you think I was going to jump into an X-wing and take on the fleet on my own._

Mara was still glaring at him as she returned. _I just know you so well. What is your plan, Skywalker?_

 _We take a ship and take out the interdictor. With me piloting and you gunning, I think we could easily avoid destruction and take out the gravity well generators. What ship should we take?_

Mara was quiet for a moment before saying out loud, "Luke, we will be pitting ourselves against an entire fleet. This is absolutely insane."

Luke shook his head. "Nope. We're avoiding an entire fleet and pitting ourselves against a single cruiser without shields or weapons. So, what ship should we take?"

"Luke," and Mara shook her head doubtfully. "This is crazier than anything we've ever done."

Luke grinned and said, "Really, Love? Think about that for a second. Think about both of our lives, both separately and together."

Mara laughed wryly. He was right. Joining an attack on the Death Star with thirty rebel snub fighters was crazier. Turning themselves into Darth Vader to be taken to the single most powerful force user alive - well, at least at the time and to their knowledge - was crazier by far. "Alright, Beloved. Let's go see which ship we should use."

The _Mon Remonda_ boasted the regular use fighters of the Rebel Alliance and the New Republic - X-wings, Y-wings, A-wings and B-wings. It also had a small selections of irregular ships, including the Skywalkers' personal freighter the _Knight Returns._ There were also an old H-wing Long-Range Strike Bomber, a couple of Scurrg-H8 Superiority Bombers and a half a dozen extremely modified Z-95 Headhunter Starfighters. After looking through them, Mara said, "I think the H-wing would be best. It's magazine holds enough but it is fast and agile enough to deliver a hard blow. Plus, I can use the turret more effectively than any of the other ships' turrets."

Luke nodded and they changed into flight suits in a prep room before jumping aboard the H-wing. Luke examined the ships controls while he waited for clearance from hanger control. They were nearly identical to a Y-wing's controls with a few exceptions. "This turret is better than any Y-wings;" mentioned Mara, "it is a whole lot less sluggish and the targeting systems are pretty good - old but good. Hey, they gave the torpedo controls to the gunner. That's different."

Luke chuckled. This was his first time in this craft. "General Skywalker, you have been cleared for lift off. Good luck and may the force be with you;" said the hanger control. Luke acknowledged and took them out. After they made it through the containment field, Luke angled towards the enemy fleet formation. "Sir, this is Commander Tia of Cavalry Squadron - do you need an escort?"

Luke chuckled. Tia and her sister Ghia were two squadron commanders from way back - one of an X-wing Squadron and on of a B-wing Squadron. "No, just keep the enemy ships away from the fleet. We'll be back in a bit."

When they received an acknowledgement, they blazed towards the enemy fleet. Mara murmured to him, "We're gonna need to move fast, Luke. I think we should put the highest percent of power to the thrusters with minimal amount to shields."

Luke nodded. "I'll put seventy percent to the thrusters, twenty to the guns and ten to the shields. Sounds good?"

"Perfect. Alright, arming the turret. Incoming enemy fighters - one squadron of V's."

Screaming towards them were a dozen Alpha-Nimbus V-wing fighters. Luke and Mara melded their minds and gave themselves to the force. It was an amazing, beautiful sight from the outside looking in. An ugly, clunky looking H-wing fighter/bomber spun, blazed and tore through the venerable V-wings without taking a single blast across their shields but by the time they passed through the enemy fighters, only three remained and the swivel gone quickly blasted them in quick secession. Suddenly, the Imperial fleet powered up its thrusters and engaged with abandon. With their bond, they both saw, and Luke gave the order though the comms unit, "Admiral, put power to forward and dorsal shields and make sure that you keep in formation. Have the fighters intercept anything that gets to close enough to surgically hit our capital ships' critical systems. Stand your ground and get ready to flee when the gravity wells are out. Jump to Dantooine if you can. Send a transmission to General Grey and tell him to get ready for battle."

"Understood, General; may the force be with you;" replied the Admiral. Mara murmured, "This thing has a hyperdrive, right?"

"Yes, Dear. I checked before giving the order;" Luke felt Mara's amused annoyance at his wry sarcasm. "Nobody likes a smart ass, Skywalker."

Luke couldn't help but snicker as a wave of ARC Fighters passed by them after an unsuccessful attempt to blow them to atoms and they reached the picket line. Luke closed his eyes and the force directed him through a path into the fire storm of brilliant blue energy. Many of the blasts came very close to hitting them but Luke's exception piloting mixed with his connection to the force kept them safe. Mara easily picked off any missiles fired at them as well and the vehicle, though not as fast as an X-wing or B-wing and certainly not an A-wing, the H-wing was too fast to be captured by a tractor beam. "We're coming up on the interdictor, Luke. Arming proton bombs."

"Acknowledged; drop when ready;" replied Luke calmly. With light thumps, the bombs were dropped and shortly after, they both felt the jolt as the gravity well generators blew and the gravity itself disappeared. Immediately, Mara saw through the viewport as their fleet angled away from the enemy and made the jump. "Navigating the jump to hyperspace for Dantooine."

Mara strapped in and Luke pulled the lever.

* * *

 **Space over Dantooine**

Ferroda and Wade were in their Y-wing returning to the _Defiance_ when their Admiral contacted them with the news of Task for Mon Remonda's eminent arrival. "General Skywalker and his command will arrive in hours. Apparently they were interdicted on the way to Dathomir and driven off course. They may be pursued. I am having the fleet prepare for battle."

Ferroda cursed. "Karabast! Alright, make sure everything is ready. We'll be boarding in five. Make sure a spot is clear for us, Admiral."

With a salute, the Admiral signed off. "Trouble?" asked Wade from the gunner seat. Ferroda sighed and said, "The Skywalker's weren't able to complete their fact finding mission and they're on the way now. According to Admiral Oashi, they will likely be pursued."

Wade growled, "Lovely. Alright let's get aboard and get ready."

The fleet was in full battle readiness in less than an hour and Task Force Mon Remonda dropped out of hyperspace in three. Immediately, Admiral Oashi contacted Ferroda. "The Skywalkers are likely right behind us. They engaged the interdictor and disabled it so that we could escape."

As if on cue, an old H-wing Long Range Fighter Bomber dropped out of hyperspace and moments later, Luke's voice came over the comms. "General Skywalker to General Grey, do you read?"

Ferroda was quite relieved. "We're here, General Skywalker. Your ships are falling into formation and all are ready for battle. Do you have any orders?"

"None yet, General. Hold positions and let's wait and see what the enemy does;" came the reply. Everyone watched as the old H-wing landed aboard the Skywalker's flagship. Ferroda kept his eye on the space in the direction they had come from. Suddenly, it was made apparent that they had all been mistaking. Instead of coming from the direction of Dathomir where, a fleet of more old time Republic warships dropped out of hyperspace almost directly behind them. The sensor officer picked it up first. "General, an enemy fleet has dropped out behind us. If I read the markings correctly, it's the fleet that jumped just seconds after we dropped out over Dantooine."

Ferroda actually smiled, albeit tightly. "Clever, big brother; a multi-layered trap. Well then, let's see who really is superior. Comms officer, raise the _Mon Remonda_."

Shortly after, Luke showed up and, seeing his student's face, joined him in a smile. "General Grey, you want to take command?"

"Yes, General - if you are agreeable to that;" replied the older man. Luke nodded. "Very well, General. I will lead our fighters in combat and you will lead the capital ships."

In one of his rare moments of wry humor, Ferroda grinned at Luke and said, "I hope you were wise enough to ask the misses before you made that decision, General."

A barely heard, highly unprofessional though highly amusing remark came over the comes from behind Luke who then turned and looked back over his shoulder for a moment. The voice had obviously been Mara's and Ferroda and Wade chuckled. Luke looked forward and said, "Mara said to tell you that I did not require her permission though it is wise to discuss it unless I enjoy the sofa in our quarters during hours of sleep. Take command, General. I will lead our fighters."

Quickly, the two fleet admirals had already had the ships turning to face the enemy. They faced a large enemy fleet but Ferroda and Wade weren't worried. Two New Republic task forces could take on any single Imperial fleets no matter how large - especially when each fleet had two Jedi with them. With great efficiency, the New Republic ships formed up facing the enemy. Ferroda commed Admiral Oashi who put himself under Ferroda's command. The enemy ships bore down on them and they watched as venerable Old Republic era fighters were launched. Ferroda grinned at this. "Bring on the fighters, boys. I have their successors ready to meet you."

He turned to the comms officer and said, "Tell General Skywalker and all ships to launch fighters when ready."

X-wings, Y-wings, A-wings and B-wings were launched. Luke flew a trusty X-wing fighter as they flew in fighter escort position as the enemy fleet flew in to combat speed. "General Skywalker, engage at will. Target the ships as you see fit."

"Understood, General Grey; fighters, engage!"

The New Republic fighters broke escort formation and engaged the enemy. B-wings and Y-wings streaked towards capital ships, firing proton torpedoes and dropping proton bombs along the dorsal armor of the shields while X-wings targeted defending bombers. The A-wings intercepted enemy bombers and strike fighters and shredded them before they were anywhere near in range of the New Republic capital ships' critical systems.

Luke Skywalker was depressing the trigger more than he was relaxing it. His blasts tore apart enemy fighters and his torpedoes shredded the critical systems of enemy ships after the concentrated fire of New Republic ships and the bombing runs of his bombers decimated their shields. When one of the aged Venator-Class Star Destroyers exploded behind him, and after the feeling of the massive loss of life washed over him and dissipated, Luke allowed a small, mirthless smiled to cross his face.

* * *

Ferroda watched as, in quick secession, two Venators and an old Acclamator-II Assault ship exploded, taking two of the light escort cruisers with them. The battle was one sided. Even upgraded and overhauled, the aged ships were pushed to their max and whoever was in charge was using decades old tactics - tactics that had been rendered obsolete during the time of solidification of the Empire and the Rebellion era. It was almost too easy - and not at all like X1, Ferroda's older clone brother. The Jedi general frowned. Something was amiss with this whole battle. He tried to reach back in his memory. How did his brother think? X1 didn't have a problem expending resources and troops. Clones were, to him at least, a crop of soldiers to use. You raised food to consume in eating and your raised clones to consume during war - an odd thing sense both X1 and Ferroda were clones and had once admired one another greatly.

The more he contemplated, the more Ferroda Grey realized that this battle wasn't a true attempt to destroy. It was a fact-finding conflict. Whoever was crewing those ships was to be sacrificed by his brother just as thousands had been during the Clone Wars. Ferroda felt his lips curl in disgust because the worst part of the whole thing was that the New Republic fleets were fully engaged now. They couldn't pull out. This battle would have to be finished all the way to its hapless conclusion. Turning to one of the holo projectors, he look at Wade. "Bring up any and all scans we attained from the enemy ships. I want to end this battle quickly and I need the best way to do that. Comms Officer," and he turned to a young crew member. "Raise Major Jade-Skywalker aboard General Skywalker's flagship."

Shortly after, Mara popped up. "General Grey, is everything alright?"

"I want to end this battle. It's not a real attempt to destroy us or our fleets. If it was, my brother would have used Imperial weaponry, not this Old Republic mothball fleet. He wants to learn the New Republics tactics and, if I know my brother, he already has."

As if to prove the point, the Imperial fleet began to attempt to disengage. All fighters began to file back into their ships and the cruisers and destroyers pulled away. Mara looked at him, "Should we let them go?"

Ferroda chewed his lips for a moment before sighing. "It wouldn't matter if we did or not. X1 probably has all the information he needs. Hey! Over their, Imperial scout fighters. They're powered down. Even if the fleet doesn't escape, my brother will learn everything. Let them go and we can reform into separate Task Forces."

The New Republic forces reformed and allowed the enemy to escape. Over holo-comms, Luke said to Ferroda, "Major Jade-Skywalker and I are heading back to Coruscant. You should continue on to investigate Dathomir, General Grey. I'll report to the masters and the New Republic leadership."

Ferroda nodded and bowed slightly, "Of course, General. We'll see you back on Coruscant."

* * *

X1 studied the holo-graphic footage of the battle within the throne room of the former Darth Vader's Mustafar castle. "Remarkable. How warfare has changed since the Clone Wars. Now, however, I have their measure. Now, the battle can truly begin."

"How many kriffing castles did Darth Vader have?" muttered an uncouth voice behind the Dark Jedi Master. X1 turned and said, "Ah, Jodo Kast; what news do you have?"

The bounty hunter removed his helmet and smirked. "Karrde is hold up on Klatooine. If you'd like, I could throw a team together and get him."

X1 considered for a moment before shaking his head. "No. Just have your contacts continue to monitor his people. Reinforce the fact that they will be well paid and the better the information, the better their pay."

Jodo nodded and quickly made a call on the rooms comms unit before turning back to the warlord. "How does the Empire have enough money? My associates and I are not cheap."

X1 chuckled. "I am aware. I have paid you well this far, Kast. Until those funds run out, trust that I will continue to. I have many friends in low places. Not only that, I know where many of the former Emperor's secret funds and accounts are - with which banks and where he has large amounts of credits just stowed away. I was a favorite of Palpatine's. He trusted me with some secrets that he didn't even trust with Darth Vader. Enough of that, though. I have another mission for you. I need you to go to the ancient world of Dromund Kaas. There is a sect of dark side force users there who, while allied with Palpatine, were not under his control and he largely let them be. They are called the Prophets of the Dark Side and it is said that they have several holocrons there given to them by the Emperor. Deliver this to them," and he handed the bounty hunter a datacube; "it is a message for them."

Kast looked at it and then back at the dark side master. "I am not jut a messenger, X1."

X1 chuckled and said, "When you see how much I have paid you, I doubt that your pride will care. After this, you may go back to your regular career until I require you again."

Kast's faceless helmet gazed at the warlord before nodding. "You got it, Warlord. You have my frequency."


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission Continues

**Space over Dathomir - The _Defiance_**

Ferroda and Wade gazed uneasily at the planet below them. When they had reached Dathomir, they had expected an Imperial Fleet or at least an Imperial patrol there. Instead, they found nothing. "You think it's a trap?" asked Wade quietly. Ferroda sighed and replied, "I can't say. We're waiting on scans from the planet. I'll be able to have a better idea after that. It could be a trap like Dantooine was or it could be that he has a fleet coming in behind us. For all I know, he's abandoned whatever operations he had here. We'll just have to wait and see."

They were silent for a while as they watched the planet below. Suddenly, Wade broke the silence. "What's it like down there, Ferroda? I was stuck on Coruscant while you and everyone else was here, though must of what I heard wasn't very encouraging."

Ferroda chuckled. "It's a moderate planet. It has its deserts but from what I've seen, it's mostly mountains and forests and they tend to be humid. Oh and Wade," and Ferroda barely contained a wicked grin. "Do please be careful. If one of the women down there manages to capture you, we'll have a devil of a time convincing her to let you go. She'll insist that you are now her mate and she'll force you to do her work and to bed her whenever she wishes. I'm fairly certain Mesa would be most seriously displeased by that too."

Wade chuckled, his voice joined by another's behind him. They turned to see Shara in a set of well fitted New Republic jungle fatigues. During the whole happening on Dantooine, she had remained aboard the ship to coordinate the fleet's defenses in case of attack and during the ensuing battle, she had stood ready to lead boarding parties or repel them, neither of which ever proved necessary. Now, she stood between her husband and the young Jedi that they had both become very fond of. "It would be a shame to think of you as some witch's manservant and love slave, Kiddo. I'll bet your lover would gather her whole personal entourage and get you back by force."

Wade nodded vigorously. Mesa Lorilli would certainly do just that - her Nova-Class Cruiser and both squadrons of the beautiful Hapan Miy'til Starighters would converge and she would probably level a village if she had. Shara reached up and ruffled his shaggy brow hair and said, "We'd be right there with her too. There are advantages to being everyone's little brother."

Wade blushed and muttered to himself. Though he was embarrassed by the statement, he couldn't deny its validity. He really was everyone's little brother - the Skywalkers, the Solos, the Mareks, the Jarruses and so on all love him and wanted to keep him safe even though they all were aware that he could quite easily handle himself in any situation. "General Grey, the scans of the planet are complete;" called the young lieutenant from one of the report stations, interrupting their thoughts. They moved that way and the young officer said, "There are a half a dozen old facilities down there, probably some of the Empire's old prison facilities. According to the scans, only one of them, the largest one, is currently active. There are some pretty strong power readings coming off of it at least."

Ferroda frowned. He was surprised to find that out. What the hell was his brother doing down there? With the readings that they had received, it looked like a pretty sizable base was set up but there was not supporting fleet or even a unit of patrol ships. It seemed like just the base and possible its garrison; Shara chewed her lip before saying, "What do you think, Ex?"

After a long pause, Ferroda replied, "I think I'm taking some commandos down there to investigate. Admiral Kraine, have support units ready for us if the need arises and send a report to General Skywalker and to Coruscant to let them know what's going on."

The dower admiral complied. Shara had pulled her datapad and was flicking through the files. "I have twenty Grey Strike commandos here, Ex - all of them were either with us or with Solo's Renegade command - some former Antaron Rangers, a quartet of Wookiees, a half dozen Bothans and so on. Their all good too, loyal to the New Republic and to you."

Ferroda chuckled. He knew most of them personally. "Alright, tell them to get ready to go. We'll drop in twenty using a RM-09 Drop ship. You'll be in charge, Commander Shara;" he said. Shara nodded. Despite the affection seen between them, they could switch to all busy in the bat of an eye. Wade stepped up beside Shara. "I'll go with you, Commander."

Ferroda watched them go before turning back to the planet below. What was X1 doing down there? Why was he interested in Dathomir at all? IF it was important, then why didn't he have a fleet to watch over it? "What are you up to, Brother? What game are you playing with us?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

 **Mustafar - Darth Vader's Castle**

X1 liked Darth Vader's Mustafar castle even more than the one on Vjun. It was bigger and had a full set of labs that had been completely untouched for years. As soon as he had arrived, he had made orders to have all of his lab equipment and the cloning tubes taken from Vjun to the volcanic planet, deciding that it would be the head quarters of his offensive against the New Republic. The old Separatist facilities that had survived were being salvaged and new cloning facilities were beings set up, bringing the total number of clone producing facilities her controlled to three. They were pumping out his star ship crew members, his Stormtroopers, his pilots and all of his other personnel. The difference was that each one also specialized. The Kamino facilities produced his Dark Stalkers. The Salucami facility produced Wookiee, Echani and Noghri clones, all species that he admired for their skills and genetic tendencies. Finally, his Mustafar facility would be where he created and train his acolytes. He had already begun the work on them and they would be finished in quite a short period of time. X1's skill in Sith Alchemy would allow him to stave off the madness that often came from being cloned too quickly. With these acolytes, he would build a Sith Empire.

A throat cleared behind him and X1 turned to see his current acolytes - a motley group of six force adepts that were training to become the foundation of his new order. "My acolytes, tell me what you think of my new fortress;" he said with a smile. Lumiya didn't bother. "This isn't my first time here. It's impressive. I'm sure that you will put it to even greater use than Darth Vader did."

Arden Lyn shrugged and said, "It will serve well enough as a fortress but we are not trying to claim relics of a former era. What is our plan to crush the New Republic? Why do you need all of these facilities, X1?"

The others stiffened slightly but X1 wasn't perturbed. He could understand her frustration and impatience. None the less, he admonished gently, "Patience, my dear Arden. I have already completed the earliest stages of the plan. The third is to begin very soon."

The acolytes looked at him and Lumiya frowned beneath her mask. "Are we privy to these plans, Lord X1?"

They were getting bold. He did not mind them bold at all so long as they remembered that he was in command, that he was the master and that he would rule the Empire when his plans came to fruition. "The first part was to find a supply of trained troops, hence the clones. The second was to replenish my fleets. I knew where all the graveyard and mothball fleets were and, with my clones, I found them and overhauled them. Third was to find a way to make sure that the powerful navy of the Hapes Consortium was engaged. This was paramount and I was able to resurrect the Separatist droid armies for that. Fourth was determining the strategies and tactics of the New Republic Fleet. I was able to do that over Dantooine and over Salucami. I also managed to engage the Naboo Royal Fleet and determined their tactics. Fifth was the cloning of certain very powerful Jedi of the old Jedi Order. That plan is currently in effect and is far enough along for me to move along to the next part of my plan."

The six acolytes were stunned. Finally, Carnor Jax cleared his throat and said, "What is that, my Lord?"

X1's smile turned from pleasant to down right devious in an instant. "Draw them out and destroy their precious fleet of course."

They all looked stunned until Carnor Jax asked, "But my Lord, how will we do that?"

"In time, my student, I will reveal all to you;" replied X1 gravely. None of them looked satisfied but they nodded. X1 smiled and left them to their devices, returning to the room that would become his personal lab. He could already see it filled his cloning cylinders and other equipment.

* * *

 **Coruscant - The High Council Chamber of the Imperial Palace**

Luke and Mara stood before the Ruling Council of the New Republic and realized that they did not have very many sympathetic ears since Leia was in the Hapes Cluster. For the most part the councilors asked their questions politely, truly trying to understand the situation. However, there were always a few who only wished to discredit any who were not directly aligned with them. Chief among these was the Bothan High Councilor Borsk Fey'lya. "Could you take us through the circumstances of the mission and what happened one more time, General Skywalker?" asked the Bothan in the most suave tones. Mara growled in the back of her throat. After giving her a soothing mental caress, Luke patiently began for the third time. "We were pulled out of hypserspace between Coruscant and Dathomir by an Imperial Fleet consisting largely of refitted and overhauled Clone Wars era capital ships, escort ships and starfighters-"

Fey'lya lifted a furry hand, forestalling Luke and saying, "So, to be clear General Skywalker, you never even made it to your objective."

Luke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "That is correct. The only marginally modern ship they had was an Immobilizer 418 Interdictor Cruiser."

Fey'lya tapped his datapad and continued. "I see - and you allowed some outdated ships to frighten you into turning tail and running?"

Admiral Ackbar slammed a slimy webbed hand on the table and said angrily, "I object to that kind of disrespect, Councilor Fey'lya! General Skywalker and Major Jade Skywalker have earned the respect of every member of this council and I will not tolerate such an irreverent address!"

Mon Mothma tapped her gavel. "Gentlemen, please try to control yourselves. Councilor Fey'lya, War Minister Ackbar is correct. There is no call to treat General Skywalker or Major Jade Skywalker with that kind of disrespect."

Fey'lya's fur rippled and he said, "My apologies. Do explain how this happened then, General Skywalker. I am quite curious to hear this again."

Luke clasped his hands behind his back and said, "As I have said twice before, the enemy's ships were completely overhauled and updated. Everything from their shields and turbolasers to their sensors and communications arrays were replaced with the newest that the Empire could get a hold of. Not only that but their capital ships outnumbered ours two to one and their fighters, at least three to one. I doubt there is a military commander in history who would not fall back to a position of strength in order to better their odds in such a case."

Fey'lya's eyes widened. "But you did not fall back, General Skywalker. You retreated and left the mission."

Luke shook his head. "That I did not, Councilor. I fell back to Dantooine where General Ferroda Grey and his task force were prepared for battle. After a serious engagement with an enemy fleet, I sent General Grey on to Dathomir to complete that mission since he was successful at his own and we returned here in order to give a report. General Grey seems to think that the entire battle was a way to study our tactics - mine and Ferroda's at the very least if not a general study on the New Republic's tactics in general. The report sent to us by Marshal Commander Sykes seems to support that. Why else would they pull out in the midst of the attack while TIE scout ships sit on the outside of the battle and watch?"

Fey'lya's fur rippled again and he asked, "But why would General Grey know this? There are many reasons that the Imperial Fleet could have pulled away. Perhaps they received new orders. Perhaps they were only called to keep you distracted for a certain period of time. Perhaps the TIE Scouts were from another Imperial faction and were just watching the battle."

Luke tried to hide an amused smile and said, "Ferroda is X1's brother. If anyone would have unique insight to the warlord's mind, it would be General Grey."

Fey'lya shook his head. "That was many, many years ago, General Skywalker. For all he knows, X1 has changed."

Luke sighed and shook his head. "Councilor Fey'lya, if you insist on rendering useless everything done, then simply say so and let us return to our ship for our next assignment. Otherwise, allow the military to do its job and work with the intelligence we have provided."

"What intelligence, General Skywalker?" asked Fey'lya innocently. Mara finally lost her temper. "Tell me something, Councilor Feyl'lya, if you have such a vast knowledge of military operation and command, why are you sitting on the council instead of on the military command board? With your vast expertise on the issues at hand, surely you're services would aid both yourself and your constituents far better if you took up a leadership position in the military."

Everyone was silent. Through their force bond, Luke sent Mara the words, _Easy, my love. Angering him won't help our cause._

Mara didn't send a reply to her husband. Finally, the Bothan cleared his throat and said, "Military matters are not my area of expertise, Major Jade Skywalker, otherwise I would be happy to take a post there."

Mara's piercing green eyes widened dramatically. "Oh, forgive me, Councilor. I thought that, considering all the criticism you gave General's Skywalker and Grey, you must have had some deep seated military knowledge greater than theirs. My mistake;" and she turned to the remainder of the council. "Councilors, unless General Skywalker has anything more to say, I do believe that concludes our report."

Luke sighed quietly. Military protocol didn't concern Mara when her temper was raised. They all looked at Luke with raised eyebrows and he said, "That should be all, Councilors. Do you have anything more for us?"

Mon Mothma gave an amused, albeit long suffering smile and said, "That will be fine, General. I would suggest that you return to your flagship and await further orders. According to General Farlander and Jedi Nisotsa, their scout ships reported a large Imperial Fleet over Kamino - a modern one no less. When High Command makes a decision, we will let you know. Dismissed;"

Luke and Mara snapped to attention and executed an about face before leaving the room. Outside, Luke burst into chuckles and Mara scowled at him. "What are you laughing at, Skywalker?"

Luke put an arm around his wife's shoulders and said, "I just thoroughly enjoyed how you put Fey'lya on the spot like that even though I think it may cause us trouble in the future."

Mara glared at him and growled, "I'm glad I entertained you."

"Oh come on, Mara; I know Fey'lya gets under your skin. I'm just suggesting that we need to be careful how we handle him. He does have a lot of support from a good chunk of the other leadership, including several members of High Command."

Mara just remained silent, shaking her head. Luke sighed as they made it to the hanger. Their shuttle launched back towards there ship as soon as they boarded. Half way back to the Mon Remonda, Mara sighed and leaned against her husband. "I'm sorry. I'm being a brat. It's just so frustrating to maintain military baring with scum like Fey'lya. For force's sake, Luke! He doesn't give a damn about the New Republic. All he cares about is his own personal gain and power."

Luke put his arm around her again and said, "I'm sure he is doing what he thinks if best for the New Republic - he's just doing it in a way that makes him look more superior to the rest of the council and, thanks to your brilliant verbal sparring with him, he even admitted that he isn't a military expert. Even so, it is his intent to stick his digits in as many pastries as possible when it comes to government or command."

Mara chuckled and, after several long moments of companionable silence, began to giggle uncontrollably. Luke looked at her, a brow raised. "What's so funny, love?"

Mara didn't answer out loud, opting instead to send a mental image of the Bothan sticking his fingers into various kinds of pies with a dastardly smirk on his face and looking over his shoulder as if making sure he wasn't being watched. Luke burst into laughter and they both leaned against each other in mirth. When they got back aboard ship and retired to their quarters, Luke turned on the holonet news. Once again, the Hapan Ambassador to the New Republic, Mesa Lorrili, was being interviewed. The interviewing reporter, a Twi'lek named Aspara, asked with a look of earnest concern, "Ambassador, it is true that the Hapes Cluster is under attack?"

Mesa managed to look brave and anxious at the same time. "Yes it is true. Apparently droid forces from your Clone Wars have been reactivated and sent to attack my people."

"But doesn't that make you wish that you were home?" asked Aspara. Mesa sighed and said, "Yes because I wish I could be with my dear friends but at the same time, I am doing more good here, representing my people to the New Republic Council. Even so, it does make me miss home and fear for it."

Apara patted Mesa's hands, which looked to be ringing in her lap. The Twi'lek woman called off camera, "Can we get some water for the Ambassador please?"

A protocol droid came up with a glass of water and Mesa smiled and said, "Thank you, Miss Aspara."

Aspara smiled and said, "Moving on to more pleasant conversation, I'm really hoping to hear more about your relationship with a certain Jedi Knight."

Mesa laughed her musical laugh and said, "I'm afraid that if you want information, you will have to get both of us on your show, Miss Aspara."

Luke and Mara chuckled as they watched, cuddled up together on a sofa.


	6. Chapter 6: Twisted Experiments

**Dathomir**

The drop ship was well hidden beneath camouflage netting and the twenty commandos, led by Ferroda, Wade and Shara, slipped silently through the forests towards where the old complex that had once been an Imperial prison facility. It was on a plateau in one of the planet's mountain ranges and looked to be well fortified. From their vantage point in the jungle, Ferroda, Wade and Shara examined the fortress with macrobinoculars. It was clear that there was a full garrison there - complete with all terrain vehicles and hovercraft vehicles. "Well, what do you think, Ex?" murmured Shara. Ferroda chewed on the inside of his cheek before ducking out of sight. "We're gonna need a full scale invasion to take that fortress - which means that we need permission from Coruscant. We're also gonna need more troops and heavier armament. Let's move back and get into contact with the fleet and see if they can put us in contact with Coruscant."

They strike team moved back into the trees and headed away until they were at least four klicks from the fortress before setting up the field comms unit. "Admiral, I need you to use the long range transmitter to patch us through to high command. There is an Imperial fortress and full garrison here. If we are going to take it, it will require a full ground assault."

The dower Admiral Kraine replied, "Patching you through now, Sir."

It was moments before the gravely voice of Admiral Ackbar, Supreme Commander and War Minister of the New Republic forces emitted from mic. "I have all of High Command right here, General Grey."

"Thank you Admiral. Generals and Admirals, I am reporting from Dathomir four klicks from an Imperial base. They have a full garrison. Just by visual scans, I would say that they have a planetary HyperVelocity Cannon, an energy shield and a full compliment of armor - both all terrain and hovercraft. They also have at least sixteen turbo laser and ion cannon emplacements. I'm not completely sure about airspeeder, starfighter and gunship support or about infantry garrison either. Requesting support to assault the installation."

There was silence and then the voice of Admiral Drayson, the Admiral of the New Republic Fleet, was heard. "You're in luck. The Skywalker task force is awaiting orders. We can send them."

A third voice came across the comms - that of General Carlist Rieeken of Starfighter Command. "I think it would be better to send the _Aggressor_ , gentlemen. It is on patrol now on the fringes of Huttspace, sending in scout ships and probes to keep an eye on the Cartel. It has a fully prepared assault force and the Hutts have been unusually quiet."

There were murmurs of agreement until General Airen Cracken of Alliance Special Operations and Intelligence interjected. "Our Intel suggests that the Hutts are planning something in secret. I suggest sending Task Force Phoenix. They are in reserve for this very purpose."

This was met by the sound of several murmurs, both of hesitation and of agreement. Admiral Ackbar spoke again. "I believe that sending the _Aggressor_ away from its current mission would be a mistake, given the Intel we are receiving. Send in Generals Marek and Kota. They will have plenty of support - more than enough."

After a short silence, Admiral Drayson said, "I agree. I'll have the Masters head to Dathomir. General Grey, I suggest you return to your ship and wait for support to arrive. It should be there in a few hours."

Ferroda complied. "Will do, Admiral."

* * *

 **Mustafar - The late Darth Vader's fortress - now Warlord X1's cloning facility**

X1 watched eagerly as his new clones stepped out of their tanks. They were powerful, so very powerful in the force. Thanks to the flash programming and training, they would need very little training - only just enough to ensure that they were prepared to face Skywalker's apprentices. There were twenty all told. Most of them were from the Clone Wars ear but there were a handful that were not. When they were all out of their tanks, clothed in black armor and robes and given lightsabers, X1 led them to the training room where his instructors were. Turning to the clones, he said, "My children, those you see before you are going to refine you into Dark Jedi worthy to rule the galaxy beside me. I will also be taking a personal hand in each of you training. Now, Lumiya, Arden, Carnor - all of you - you have worked out how they will be trained. You may begin when ready. I will observe and perhaps find areas where some would be especially skilled."

With an interest that approached glee, X1 watched. All of his goals seemed to be coalescing at once. Now all he needed to do was destroy the New Republic's fleet.

* * *

 **Orbit Over Coruscant - Aboard the _Mon Remonda_**

Luke and Mara were gazing at one another across a naval combat simulator. Mara, as usual, utilized the Republic forces from the Clone Wars era and Luke utilized the Separatists. Upon discussing as to why Luke liked them, he shrugged and said, "While I don't agree with their methods and certainly not their leadership, the Separatists were individuals who saw the corruption in the Old Republic government. Instead of fighting against Palpatine's regime within, they helped the situation degenerate. However, they fought against Palpatine's corruption, all the same - or at least they thought they did. It was a giant set up, after all."

Mara chuckled and said, "I'll give that bastard Palpy this - he sure knew how to rig the board in his favor."

"Dark Lord of the Sith;" replied Luke, as if that was enough of an explanation - which it really was if one studied the history of the Sith Order. As they played their game, and Mara once again trounced her husband, a young officer came in. "Sir, ma'am - I have Command on the comms for you."

Luke sighed and said, "Thank you, Ensign. You just saved me from losing my flagship - again."

Mara smirked and said, "Maybe we should switch ranks, Farmboy. I do have a better hand at the whole strategy thing."

Luke laughed and said, "Perhaps. But I am a little better at the whole 'working with people' thing."

Mara couldn't argue with that. When they reached the comms station, a cluster of holographic individuals was waiting. The entire collection of High Command - those in charge of the Army, the Navy, Starfighter Command, Space Marines, Special Forces and Special Ops/Intelligence. When they arrived, Admiral Ackbar said, "Ah, General Skywalker and Major Jade Skywalker, we have a new assignment for you. Jedi Bridger has reported that there is a large enemy fleet of mixed retrofitted and modern ships defending Salucemi. While his initial scans haven't given an overly detailed scan of the situation, it would seem that the Empire has a massive facility of some kind down there. Do to the size of the enemy fleet, we will be sending you to assist."

Luke nodded. "Understood, sir. We'll depart immediately."

"May the force be with you both;" said Ackbar and the hologram disappeared. As one, they turned to the bridge. "Admiral, alert the fleet. We are going to Salucami to assist Jedi Bridger in an assault on the planet."

Admiral Oashi nodded and quickly gave the orders to the rest of the task force. Luke and Mara quickly went to the bridge and moved to their places at the viewport. Luke had his hands clasped behind his back. Mara stood beside him, her arms crossed as the fleet formed around them. "The _Mon Remonda_ is fully at your command, General Skywalker;" said Admiral Oashi gravely. Luke nodded. "Very well, Admiral. Proceed with the countdown."

Mara watched her husband fondly. Luke reminded her of his father in his posture and in his aura of command. The difference was that Luke Skywalker commanded respect when he stood on the bridge of his command ship. Darth Vader had commanded fear on the bridge of his Star Destroyer. She often wondered why Luke had turned down the _Executor_ before it had been renamed the _Star-Bird_. When she had asked, Luke had shaken his had and replied, "It just doesn't feel right. A regular cruiser is more than enough."

Turning back to the viewport, she heard the Admiral say, "Jumping in three, two one-" and the stars turned to star lines and the star lines, to the beautiful blue tunnel of hyperspace.

* * *

 **Mustafar - the Former Darth Vader's Fortress**

Jodo Kast strode into the throne room. X1 glanced over and smiled. "Ah, Jodo Kast - any word the Prophets?"

"Yes;" said the dower bounty hunter. "They say that if you want what you seek, you must go to Dromund Kaas in person."

X1 sighed. "I figured as much," and he commed hanger control. "Have a shuttle and escort prepared for me. I will be leaving within a half hour."

He then turned back to Kast. "Thank you, Jodo Kast. Your fee will be wired to your account of course. In the mean time, you may return to your regular career - or, if you wish to continue making steady money, keep an eye on Talon Karrde and his organization."

The bounty hunter nodded and said, "I'll be in touch. You have my comms frequency."

X1 nodded and, as soon as Kast was out of the room, headed towards the training room. The new clone acolytes were in teams working with one or more of the veterans. Lumiya was instructing several in the use of dark arts such as force lightning. Carnor Jax was leading them in the use of melee weapons and Arden Lyn was leading hand to hand combat lessons the Tusken Hoar and Gamorean Thok were teaching environmental skills such as surviving and such. Arden Lyn broke off, leaving her students to continue training. "They are eager to learn lightsaber combat, my Lord;" she reported. X1 nodded. "How are they progressing?"

She chuckled and said, "As well as there primes probably did. You picked your twenty templates well."

X1 smiled with pride. "Yes. That's why I'm not terribly anxious to start their lightsaber training. They'll pick it up with ease. The knowledge is there - they will only need to build the muscle memory. That's all. I need to make a trip. Hand Lumiya will oversee all training - not that I doubt your ability, Arden Lyn but Lumiya's breadth of skills exceeds yours."

Arden wasn't pleased but she didn't argue. X1 turned to leave before suddenly turning and saying, "Actually, I would like you to accompany me, Arden Lyn. Your students will train with your protege, '86. You mentioned that he is proficient enough to guide them correctly."

With a proud smirk, Arden Lyn followed X1. In the clone warlord, she saw power and she had gravitated to power her entire life. That is why she had become the lover of Xendor thousands of years ago before being placed in a stasis by a Jedi Master whom she had destroyed at the same moment. That's why she had served Palpatine and would have attempted the same thing with him, however the Emperor had several lovers already and numerous beautiful female hands so it would have done little for her. Now, perhaps, she had another chance to advance her position with this warlord. Time would tell.

Within an hour, they were in the blue tunnel of hyperspace, heading towards an ancient Sith world and Arden Lyn was scheming to advance her position.

* * *

 **Deep Space -Aboard the Star Dreadnaught Star _Bird_**

Rahm Kota felt something in the currents and eddies of the force. He was being called to - somewhere. Where was he to go? _To Dromund Kaas, you must go, Rahm. Time to face your old padawan's dark side clone, you must._

Rahm recognized the voice of Master Yoda in his mind. _Master Yoda - it's been too long. I'm not going to survive this encounter, am I?_

 _Always in motion is the future, my young Jedi. Important, it is, for you to face him and for him to look upon you. Survive this you may but terrible consequences there will be if go, you do not._

 _Of course, Master._

Turning to where the blind master sensed Galen Marek standing, Kota said, "I need to go, Boy."

Galen sighed and said, "I sensed it. We're about to jump to hyperspace. I'll give you a twenty minute window. Take care, Old Man."

Rahm laughed and said, "You're talking like I'm already dead, Galen. You of all people should know that I'm pretty hard to kill. I'll be seeing you again, Boy."

With that, he turned and headed to the hanger. "What am I flying today?" he asked allowed to the techs who were preparing his ship. "Um... Sir..." one of them said. Kota chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Kid. It's a Jedi thing now what am I flying?"

"It's a Z-95 Headhunter, General;" said an older technician, one who had worked with Kota before. "Thanks;" grunted the old general and strode until he felt the fighter. The old soldier said nonchalantly, "One of these rungs are a little warped, just so you know."

Kota chuckled and headed towards his voice and climbed up, hopping in. "Sir;" said the old tech, "the droid behind you can take you out of the hanger and assist you with everything."

"Oh so it's one of those fancy upgraded Z-95's, huh? That should be helpful. Thanks, Tech Sergeant."

When he heard the tech's boots hit the ground, he grunted behind him. "Hey, droid, take me out."

"Yes sir;" replied the droid in basic, causing Kota's unseeing eyes to widened. It was a nice touch. Slowly, he felt the ship lifting off and the canopy closed for him. "What's your number, droid?"

"R5-C9, General;" replied the droid. It's voice was feminine, which was also an oddity. Most astromech droids had masculine personalities, though all could be reprogrammed to have female ones. Kota chuckled, "Well, C9, calculate for a jump to the Dromund system, please and let me know when it's ready."

"Of course, General;" replied the droid. Within minutes, the droid replied, "Calculations complete, General. The lever is left and slightly above the control stick."

"Oh, thank you. Didn't used to be there in the older models. Sometimes I just wish these kids would leave things the way they are;" muttered Kota and then chuckled at himself. No wonder Mara Jade teased him for talking like an old man. Oh, but she's Mara Jade Skywalker now. Another smile crossed his face. He was so proud of these young, new Jedi. They would take this galaxy far. Kota pulled the lever with a sigh and heard the hyperdrive generator wine as he jumped. "I'm gonna take a nap, C9. Wake me when we get there, will you?"

"Of course, General. Sleep well."

* * *

 **Orbit over Dathomir - Aboard the _Defiance_**

Ferroda watched with open mouthed wonder as the _Star Bird_ and Task Force Phoenix dropped out of hyperspace. "General Grey, this is General Marek - we're here to assist with your assault on that Imperial fortress. How can we help?"

"I'm going to take a commando unit into the fortress. We need to eliminate the out defenses first. They have a full compliment and a bombardment, even with your super star destroyer and even if there wasn't a hypervelocity cannon, it would take months to bring the shield down;" replied Ferroda. Galen's holographic representation frowned and said, "I could go down there myself. That would simplify things."

Ferroda chuckled and said, "Alright but I'm coming with you and I suspect that Shara is going to come too - and Wade. We can't forget the kid."

Galen chuckled and said, "Alright. There's our commando team."

Ferroda frowned and asked, "What about General Kota? Is he here with you?"

Galen suddenly looked slightly melancholy. "No, he had a mission of his own to attend to, I'm afraid. We'll have some of his militia and Grey Strike commandos standing by to so that they can come in and help us secure it when the defenses are down. I think we should also salvage everything we can. The New Republic is still pretty spread thin. We can use all the resources we can get. Juno and I will pick you up in the _Rogue Shadow_ and the commandos can us U-Wings or RM-09 Drop Ships."

Ferroda nodded. "Understood. See you in a few, Master."

Ferroda, Wade and Shara stood in the hanger as the odd looking Rogue Shadow landed and they ran up the boarding ramp before it took back off and headed planetside, its stealth field generator and cloaking device kicking in. The Generals shook hands and Galen nodded t Wade. "How's it going, Kid? This old man teaching you anything?"

Wade grinned and replied, "Always, Master. I'm glad to hear you're coming with. I look forward to being back on Coruscant in a few days."

Galen chuckled and replied with a smirk, "Yeah? In a hurry to get back with the ambassador, huh?"

"Definitely;" replied Wade with a smirk. Galen was, of course, referring to Mesa Lorilli, Ambassador to the New Republic from Hapes. Shara ruffled Wade's scruffy brown hair fondly. "Aww... little Wade's growing up so fast."

Wade cocked and eyebrow and said, "When was I ever little?"

From the front, Juno called, "We're dropping in two. Get ready."

They all went to ramps and prepared do drop. An alarm sounded and Juno called, "Go, go, go!"

One at a time, they jumped. Ferroda caught Shara since they were twenty meters above the ground and lowered her to her feet. That done, they snuck through the forests towards the installation. "We taking the front door, General?" asked Galen. Ferroda shook his head and pulled a miniature holoprojector from his belt. "No. There's a hanger entrance over here. Unless I'm mistaken, they send out fighter or combat air speeder patrols every few hours. We can wait until they send one and enter that way. We'll be inside and messing things up before they can do anything."

Galen chuckled and they hurried on there way. It was several hours before they reached the hanger. Shara settled in and said, "Now we wait, Gentlemen. I have ration bars if anyone wants one."

Wade lifted his hand and the others chuckled. "What, I'm still a growing boy;" he muttered as he opened it. Ferroda laughed and Galen said, "I sure hope not. You're already - what - two meters? Two and a quarter maybe?"

Wade nodded as he chewed. Shara laughed and shook her head. They stayed low and bantered back and forth. Galen and Ferroda even settled down for a nap. They waited two hours before the hanger doors opened. Quickly, they ran and slipped in, knowing that the two TIE Strikers that exited would have spotted them and were reporting back as they spoke. The Jedi immediately ignited their weapons. Two blue lightsabers, a green one and a bronze one snap-hissed to life. Shara hefted a BlasTech A295 Assault Blaster Rifle as well as her trusty DL-44 Blaster Pistol and whatever other weapons she had hidden on her person. Ferroda glanced at her and chuckled, murmuring, "You still have that holdout blaster Jade gave to you for our wedding?"

She flashed a smile. "Of course."

Quietly, they slipped through and stacked the door to the flight control room and pilot ready room corridor. With a nod, Ferroda slapped the door control and they entered. There were four Stormtroopers and two officers inside. They didn't last five seconds before they were cut down with lightsabers. Quickly, Wade used his affinity for technology to slice the system and said, "Okay, here's where we are and here is the power generator. Wow! These guys have everything tied into this thing. We just flip the switch and this place shuts down. Hmmm... they don't have an emergency generator or anything. What was your brother thinking, Ferroda?"

That was the question on the old clone's mind too. "I don't know. I'm beginning to think that this was a base that he never really planned to keep - a distraction maybe. I don't know. I'm hoping to get an idea of what he's doing by taking this place. Let's go."

Using the facility schematics Wade found on the computer station inside the hanger control room, they began making their way through the base. In the yard came the first fierce resistance. The three Jedi surrounded Shara as they moved, making sure that none of the enemy fire got to her as she coolly blasted one after another as they slowly traversed the open space. When they reached the doors, Wade palmed the control. None of them were surprised when it would open. "One moment please;" he said in a poor imitation of a automated computer or droid voice as he yanked open the control box and began to fiddle around. It was only seconds before the door opened. Galen sent a massive wave of telekinetic energy down the hallway before the door was even completely open, sending dozens of enemy troops flying and tumbling back. Wade shut the door behind them and they continued through the fortress. "It surprises me that your brother is willing to leave all this equipment behind. I mean, I'm sure a lot of it was here when the Witches took their planet back but not the hypervelocity gun or the emplacements;" commented Wade as they ran towards a bank of turbolifts. Suddenly, the lifts opened and three dark side warriors identical to the one that Ferroda and Wade had faced on Dantooine stepped out, their lightsaber staves igniting. "Shara, get back;" said Ferroda, his face deadly serious. Wade and Ferroda readied themselves but Galen stepped forward, stretched out a hand and sent a torrent of force lightning at the three of them. The darksiders tried deflecting it and they managed to catch the lightning on their blades but they were pushed back along the floor. With a snarl and a burst of speed, Galen engaged. Quickly, Wade and Ferroda followed. It seemed that the Dark Stalkers were focused on Galen which made it easier for Wade and Ferroda to surprise them. The Stalker facing Wade attempted to surprise the young Jedi by causing his disk shaped handle to spin. Wade wasn't impressed, slashing at where the force told him the handle was at the exact moment the force told him to. The handle was cloven in half and Wade cut him down. _That was a lot easier than last time,_ he thought to himself before jumping in and engaging the Stalker facing Ferroda. They dropped him in moments and Galen easily overcame the Stalker facing him. "Alright, into the turbolift;" called Ferroda and they all piled in. When it reached the sublevel where the generator was, they were surprised to find it unguarded. "This has got to be the easiest operation we've ever had;" mutter Wade. Galen nodded uneasily and replied, "It is, which means that there is something devious going on and I don't like it."

Ferroda chuckled mirthlessly. "That's my brother. Let's see - AHAH! This should do it."

* * *

As soon as Admiral Kraine was informed that the power generator was down by the sensor relay officer, he sent the U-Wings and RM-09 dropships launched and descended on the base. Resistance was heavy but the Grey Strike commandos and Militia commandos easily overwhelmed them. When the base had been completely secured, a task of three hours or so, they powered it back up and Wade helped Ferroda search through the records. It didn't long thanks to Wade. What they found startled them. "He was trying to clone Dathomir witches!" gasped Wade. Galen looked confused. "But wait, I thought that cloning, even with the best cloners like the Kaminoans, it took at least a year to make a fully mature clone without risking them going mad."

Ferroda sighed. "I would bet money that he would use Sith Alchemy to ward it off. Yup, here it is. Listen."

An Imperial science officer popped up and spoke. "Report one - thirty-one-Forn for Lord X1 from Captain Shen-22: My Lord, your cloning cylinders altered by Sith Alchemy proved very useful. We were able to grow the Dathomir witch clones grew to maturity within a month and are showing no sign of clone madness. They are healthy and we are continuing to run tests. I will continue to send you updates. It is safe to say that your other experiments will go perfectly. This is Captain Shen-22, out."

They played the next recording and the next and each was the same. They described that, somehow, Sith Alchemy was used to ward of the clone madness and allow vastly accelerated growth. The last one reported the New Republic assault. Suddenly, before the recording was finished, a Grey Strike lieutenant ran up and said, "Generals, you had better take a look at this."

They followed him to a barracks looking area. Inside were two dozen dead bodies - the bodies of the clones of Dathomir witches. Each had a blaster burn in their head or chest. Wade looked sickened and angry. "These scum;" he growled, his large hands in tight fists. Ferroda was just as angry. He turned to the commando officer and said in a cold voice, "Bring me the scientist - Captain Shen-22. Now."

The Imperial officer was escorted to him and Ferroda growled, "What was this place? Tell me."

The Imperial was all too happy to. "It was an experimental cloning facility. Here, we tested Lord X1's Sith Alchemy on force sensitive beings at a highly accelerated rate. If the facility were to ever be attacked, our orders were to destroy the subjects so that's what we did."

Ferroda's fury grew. "You just killed them? They are living beings and you just killed them?"

"Of course. All lives are expendable - especially non-military lives. They were test subjects, nothing more. Many would argue that they weren't even -" and he suddenly stopped, his voice choking. Ferroda's hand was outstretched as he glared at the man. Shara suddenly ran up. "Ex, don't. You're slipping but you need to fight your anger. Don't let it draw you down the dark path. It's exactly what your brother would want. Don't give him what he wants. Don't become like X1."

Ferroda seemed not to hear her. Pleadingly, Shara said, "Ferroda, please don't do this. You're a good man and a Jedi. You don't have to."

Finally, it seemed to break through and he dropped the man. "They're all prisoners. Round them up. My fleet will stay here to gather up all this hardware and prisoners."

Galen looked concerned. "Are you sure you can handle this, Ferroda? You were slipping there. As someone with experience in this situation several times over, you're gonna need some support."

Ferroda smiled and looked at his wife and Wade. "I have all the support I need, Master. Thank you."

Galen smiled, remembering fondly how his friends had, numerous times, saved him from that slippery slope that led down the path of the dark side. "Alright. I'm going to report to Coruscant and you should do the same."

Ferroda wrapped his wife in a hug and said, "I will as soon as your fleet leaves. Thanks for the assistance, Master Marek."


	7. Chapter 7: Prophets of the Dark Side

**Dromund Kaas - Temple of the Prophets of the Dark Side (a.k.a. the Dark Force Temple)**

X1 and Arden Lyn strode down the ramp of the shuttle through a particularly swampy area. Ahead of them was one of the temples built by the ancient Sith. Conversationally, X1 asked, "Do you know the history of this temple, Hand Lyn?"

"No, my Lord;" she replied, resigning herself to a history lesson with good and respectful grace. X1 chuckled, making her wonder if he was inside her head. "It was built by the Sith thousands of years ago - one of many temples on Dromund Kaas. The original temple was completed around the same time as Kaas city, the one-time capital city of the capital planet of the Sith Empire under a terribly powerful Dark Lord of the Sith and Emperor named Vitiate. Why this small temple was build is not entirely clear but many believe that it was a splinter group of Sith who were waiting for the return of an even more powerful Sith Lord. Some historical records suggest that the Sith Lord, one Darth Revan I believe the name was, returned and challenged this Sith Emperor. However, for unknown reasons, the Old Republic and a powerful group of Dark Lords united against Revan and defeated him. Anyhow, before all this, a cult known as the Revanites built this temple."

Arden Lyn was surprised that she was actually interested in what X1 was saying. "I cannot imagine a Sith Emperor allowing a temple like this to be, especially if he was anything like the most recent Sith Emperor;" she murmured as they passed through the entrance of the structure. X1 was about to reply but cut himself off, drawing in his breath sharply. "Do you sense that, Arden Lyn? THAT is the feeling of power!"

She could feel it. The dark side of the force was strong here, so very, VERY strong. It made her feel alive and ill all at the same time - almost like some strange narcotic. After basking in the power for a moment, longer, they continued. X1 picked up the dropped conversation and said, "Believe me, that Emperor was even worse than Palpatine if half the legends about him are true. Have you ever heard of the isolationist Zakuul Sector?"

"No, my Lord;" she answered. X1 chuckled, "I wouldn't think so. For their size, they are extremely powerful - so much so that, much like the Hapes Consortium, even the Emperor would not pit his forces against them. This was mostly do to the fact that the ruler of the sector had, and still has if I'm not mistaken, a large organization of force sensitive warriors know as the Knights of Zakuul. No one can confirm that, though. Anyhow, the Emperor, under another name, founded a civilization in the Zakuul Sector and shielded it, planning to leave it and only it when he wiped out all life in the galaxy - Old Republic, Sith Empire - everyone. It was only because of another joint effort by Jedi, Old Republic Military, Sith, Sith Imperial Military and Zakuul Resistance fighters that Emperor Vitiate, alias Emperor Valkorion, was defeated. It took millennia for it to actually happen."

"You are correct, X1;" came a wheezy, cracked voice from the shadows. Suddenly, purple light flared as eerie torches ignited. They were in a circle. The illusion of the long hallway disappeared and they found themselves surrounded by black robed men in high seats. The cracked voice continued, "As powerful as the late Emperor Palpatine was, he was never as powerful as Vitiate."

X1 smiled thinly and said, "The Sith have never been as powerful as they were then. Darth Bane crippled them when he instituted the Rule of Two, leaving them permanently weak."

The man in the highest seat, a short man with a silver beard cackled, "You think that you are wiser than Darth Bane, the Sith'ari, Warlord X1? You are even more arrogant than that fool Count Dooku. He was unworthy of the title of Darth, even more so than that berserk marauder Maul. Now, why do you come here?"

X1 bowed and replied courteously, "I come to request the assistance of you, the Prophets of the Dark Side, in my war against the New Republic."

The man on the highest seat, the Supreme Prophet, replied firmly, "We were not controlled by the Emperor and had he listened to our words, his Hand would not have betrayed him, nor would have his Sith Apprentice. We advised that he kill Anikan Skywalker during the Clone Wars and he ignored us. We advised that he kill the girl Mara Jade during the Jedi Purge. Will you be so foolish as to ignore our words, Warlord?"

X1 dropped to one knee and replied, "I will heed every word you say, Supreme Prophet."

The Prophets stood as one and descended from their seats, funneling through a door that materialized from the solid stone wall. "Await us here, Warlord and we will return with our answer."

When they were all in their inner sanctum, Arden Lyn turned to X1. "Do you know how long they will take, my Lord?"

X1 sighed and shook his head. "One must not rush the Prophets. It could be minutes and it could be hours."

Arden Lyn smiled and said, "In that case, I suggest that we spend the time wisely. Would you like to practice at hand to hand combat perhaps?"

X1 chuckled and said, "Only if you promise to instruct me as you continue to best me. I have had a decent amount of training in Teras Kasi and in the Echani forms but considering you reportedly never utilized weapons, you are far more advanced than I."

Arden Lyn smiled with pleasure and dropped into a combat stance. "I shall instruct where I can, my Lord. Prepare yourself."

* * *

 **Dromund Kaas - The Ruins of Kaas City**

Rahm Kota felt the dark side all around him. It was thick in the air and the aged master held his lightsaber in his hand, ready for trouble. The astromech droid had stayed in the droid slot of the Headhunter while the old man explored. Rahm muttered to himself, "How in space am I supposed to know if I'm in the right place?"

According to the droid, their had been exactly four places - these ruins, the small spaceport about two klicks outside the city, a massive temple another two klicks away and slightly smaller temple hundreds of kilometers into the worst parts of the swamp. Around the city were dozens of large estates but he doubted any of them would hold anything of interest. Using the force, Kota scanned the area around him, heightening his senses and sending out a low hum from his mouth. The hum worked like sonar for him, bouncing back from all the surfaces and allowing him to see everything with the force with great clarity for quite a distance. The streets were empty and the buildings were all broken down. Sighing, Kota looked up to the sky with unseeing eyes. "Well, Masters, any clue as to why I'm in this slimy mud whole? I don't exactly have a lot of options."

No reply was forth coming. Kota wished that he had a speed bike of some nature so that he would have to walk all over the planet. On an impulse, he commed the droid in the Headhunter, "C9, I don't suppose that bucket has a swoop or speed bike in its tiny cargo hold, does it?"

To his surprise and delight, the droid came back with, "Yes. It's an Undicar-Class Jumpspeeder, a much older model used by the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars, valued because it could be folded up somewhat. It is unarmed, however."

Kota chuckled and headed back towards his ship. "Oh I remember those things. I was always afraid they wouldn't hold my weight. Alright, my next stop will be the space port that's to the east of here. I'll comm you when I'm on my way back. Keep the ship warm, will you?"

"Of course, Master Kota. Do you want me to call you General Kota or Master Kota?"

Rahm laughed as he walked up to the ship, calling to the droid, "General works just fine, C9."

It was only a moment before he had the speed bike out and ready for use. Another moment, and he was zipping towards the space port, though he really didn't expect to find anything. The Sith had been long gone from this world since before the Battle of Ruusan. Apparently, Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness saw no use for the ancient Sith or their artifacts - at least not from this world.

* * *

 **Orbit Saleucami - Aboard the _Mon Remonda_ **

As they always did when reverting from hyperspace, Luke and Mara stood side by side on the bridge of their flagship. What they saw when the star lines turned to stars and a planet shocked them. The battle had already begun with a mixed Imperial fleet attacking the New Republic Task Force _Liberty_. Immediately, their comms officer called, "General, Major - the _Liberty II_ is hailing us!"

Luke hurried over and said, "This is General Skywalker."

The gravely Mon Calamari voice of Admiral Raddus came over the comms. "General Skywalker, we are sure glad your here. Those old ships have been nerfed up significantly and our ships won't be able to hold for long without your help."

Luke signaled Admiral Oashi over and said, "We'll be moving in on your starboard flank, Admiral."

"Excellent. Ah, Jedi Bridger and Apprentice Kondor wish to speak with you;" the Admiral moved aside and the faces of Ezra Bridger and Kondor appeared, "Jedi Jade Skywalker;" greeted Kondor with a light bow, deferring to Mara before flushing and saying, "I apologize, Jedi Skywalker."

"For what?" chuckled Luke good-naturedly. "Never worry about showing respect for my wife, Kondor. I don't care who you greet first."

"But you are the ranking officer;" said Kondor. Ezra chuckled and said, "So our initial scans of the planet show a massive facility dug out of one of the planet's craters. We aren't sure exactly what it's for but before we could get in close, the enemy fleet engaged us."

Luke nodded, "Alright. I want the two of you to get to fighters and get ready to launch. What kind of fighters do you have anyway?"

"The usual - X-wings, Y-wings, A-wings, B-wings. I prefer the A-wings, myself;" replied Ezra. Kondor shrugged and said, "Sounds good. I've been hitting the simulators as much as possible in our spare time. I'm not an exceptional pilot but the force is with me."

Luke smiled and said, "Good. Get to your ships and launch when ready."

The comms suddenly cut off and Luke sighed, "Well it took the Imperials long enough. Whoever is in charge of their fleet is an idiot."

Mara nodded and said, "Two questions: First, when did Admiral Raddus get cleared for command after his rehabilitation? Considering he was Isard's prisoner for years, since after the Battle of Scarif, I imagine he was pretty bad off but he seems to be perfectly fine. Second question: which of us is jumping in a starfighter, me or you?"

Luke wasn't even surprised that she knew what he was thinking. He chuckled and said, "Well you _are_ better at the whole strategy thing and when it comes to fighter piloting..." and he trailed off with just the barest hint of a smirk. Mara crossed her arms and said, "'And when it comes to fighter piloting' what, Skywalker?"

Luke began to edge towards the bridge's entrance. "You aren't going to make me say it, are you?"

"Say what? You got something to say, Skywalker?"

Luke sighed and said, "I have a Death Star and Eclipse-Class Star Dreadnaught on my fuselage. That's all I'm gonna say about that."

Mara's eyes widened and she said, "Oh so you still believe that you're a better pilot then me, huh?"

It was the same game they played almost every time one of them went flying and the other stayed back. Mara was a much better strategist and Luke was the better pilot - or at least most people believed so. The bridge crew was chuckling as they worked, highly amused by the two married Jedi and officers. It kept moral up and lightened moods even when battle was eminent. The aura of easy confidence worked wonders on all of them which was part of why Luke and Mara did it. Luke was shrugging and saying, "Well you certainly haven't proved otherwise yet, Mara, my love."

He turned towards the bridge door and Mara ran up, giving his rump a swift, though light, kick. "Get outta here. When this is over, I'm going to kick your ass in the sims and then, when we get back to Coruscant, I'm going to do it again in a simulated dog fight out of orbit."

Luke chuckled and ran back to his quarters, getting into a orange flight suit and pilot's kit before bolting for the hanger. Once there, he jumped into an A-wing fighter. R2-D2 moaned dejectedly and Luke chuckled, "Sorry, buddy. I can't always have you flying with me, even if I'd like to. I'll see you when I get back."

With that, he launched with the other starfighters, seeking out Ezra and Kondor. His task force had fully committed to the battle now, fighting in a picket line perfectly adjacent to that of the Task Force Liberty. Keying the Jedi's private combat frequency, Luke commed the other two Jedi, "Ezra, Kondor - meet me smack between the two task forces and we'll go from their."

They replied in affirmative and soon, the three Jedi were in tight formation. "Alright, gentlemen, here's the plan - we're going after their fighters, starting with the most advanced if possible."

"You got it, Luke;" replied Ezra. "Understood, Jedi Skywalker;" replied Kondor levelly. They all zipped forward, attack TIE Interceptor squadrons first and blazing through them. Kondor was not the most able pilot but with the force, he was able to fly with the two veteran Jedi pilots.

* * *

From the bridge of the _Mon Remonda_ , Mara kept in contact with Admiral Raddus as the battle progressed. It seemed to be a stale mate at the moment. The enemy ships couldn't and wouldn't drive them away but at the same time, it would be difficult for the New Republic Task Forces to engage them as well - especially if they had planetary shields and emplacements. "We should have some of our fighters fly down and attempt to get an idea of their planet side defenses;" said Admiral Raddus. Mara agreed and smiled tightly, "I'll send my best pilot and his wing men right now."

"General Skywalker and his Jedi?" asked the Admiral with nearly imperceptible amusement in his voice. Mara chuckled, "That's right, Admiral."

"One day, you'll have to get a group together and tell me about all of the things that happened between Scarif and Coruscant;" commented the Admiral. Mara chuckled again and said, "We'll do that, Admiral. In fact, when we finish with Saleucami, we'll come over to the _Liberty II_ for dinner and give you as many details as we can."

The Admiral gave a guttural chuckle and said, "I look forward to it, Jedi Jade Skywalker."

* * *

They had just destroyed a flight group of TIE Advanced x1 when Mara commed Luke. "General Skywalker, I have a new objective for you: go down to the planet bellow and try to get a good view of the enemy's emplacements and defenses."

Luke replied as he swung his A-wing toward the planet below. "Understood, _Mon Remonda_. We'll be there and back in no time at all."

Pushing all power to the thrusters and preparing to activate repulsers, Luke, Ezra and Kondor blazed planetward. Do to the fighters' speed, it wasn't long before they were in atmosphere and only moments longer before they were below the thin cloud cover. Below them was a massive, pockmarked crater. Some time in the past, it had been shelled mercilessly from orbit and their were still shards of metal and duracrete that revealed what had once been a facility of some kind. Now, there was a new facility - including a planetary shield and a pair of W-165 Turbolaser cannons, each powerful enough to rip Imperial-Class Star Destroyers apart with only a few blasts. There were also XX-10 Turbolaser towers to combat fighters and drop ships. As soon as they were in range, the towers opened fire but it was a simple thing to evade their fire. Luke and his wing men were still quite high above them and the force was with them. Ezra commed over, "Well we know what we're dealing with now - a planetary shield, planetary guns and an underground base of some kind. I wonder what its purpose it."

"We'll find out when we destroy it;" said Luke as he turned heavenward again. When they reach the outer atmosphere, he was glad to see that the Empire was falling back into blockade formation. Quickly, they went back to their command ships. It looked like this was going to be a siege.

* * *

 **Dromund Kaas - Temple of the Prophets of the Dark Side (a.k.a. the Dark Force Temple)**

X1 his the ground hard but this time, he managed to pull Arden Lyn down with him and maintain control over her powerful prosthetic arm. It was fabricated from the limb of an ancient Juggernaut war droid and served as a fierce weapon - especially since Arden Lyn could focus the dark side enough to power the wrist blaster and fire a blast from it. They grappled, growling and puffing until, once again, Lyn locked him in a painful lock and said, "Even in the last two hours, you have learned a great deal, my Lord. I am impressed. I understand the reason that Palpatine favored you so much."

They both rose and X1 smiled, "Thank you, Arden. I think I will take a moment. We might be here awhile and I brought a couple of these disgusting ration bars. Care for one?"

Arden Lyn was sipping from a canteen. Swallowing, she accepted one with thanks. They ate in silence and the door suddenly opened to the prophet's sanctum. Out they filed, each hooded and robed figure returning to their place. When everyone was seated, the Supreme Prophet said, "We have received visions concerning you, Warlord and if you do not heed them carefully, you will meet defeat at the hands of the New Republic and the New Jedi Ordo. Do you understand?"

X1 knelt to one knee and replied, "I do, Supreme Prophet. Please enlighten me."

"First, it is imperative that the New Republic and New Jedi Order remain ignorant to your dark side clones until the time comes to unleash them. If they were to find out, they would seek out and destroy your newest acolytes. Second, you must find and kill your clone brother, X2. If her survives, he will be your downfall. Lastly, you must eliminate the man known as Talon Karrde immediately. He will return to the New Republic and give them all the information he has on you and, if you do not hurry, he will have quite a bit of it."

When the Supreme Prophet had finished, X1 rose to his feet. "I thank you, Prophets. I will follow what you say to the letter."

The Supreme Prophet nodded and said, "See that you do. I have another favor to offer you, Warlord. After the death of Emperor Palpatine, two of his servants returned here. Come out of the darkness."

At the command, two large figures materialized from the shadows. One was a tall man with a bald head in an Imperial pilot's officer uniform. The second was a pale man in red armor and with a lightsaber at his belt. The Supreme Prophet introduced them. "The Imperial pilot was once an Emperor's hand much like Arden Lyn, Lumiya, Mara Jade and several others. He is one of the most skilled pilots to ever serve the Empire, almost equal to Darth Vader himself. His name is Maarek Stele."

Arden Lyn flinched and glared at the hulking figure, who gazed back at her unblinking in return. The Supreme Prophet continued. "This red armored Dark Jedi is called Azrakel. I hope that he does not grow to hate you as he hates myself and as he hated the Emperor and Darth Vader."

X1 studied the dark side warrior. He looked fierce and a double bladed lightsaber was clipped to his belt. "They will assist you and make sure that you can fulfill the visions and assure your victory. Remember, Warlord, that all three visions must come to pass if you are to be victorious."

X1 bowed again. "Thank you, Prophets. I am in your debt."

Suddenly, one of the prophets stiffened and hissed. "There is a Jedi on this planet. He is in the Great Sith Temple outside of Kaas City. Kill him or he will pursue you and could discover your plans with the dark side clones."

X1 stiffened and said tightly, "I most certainly will, Prophets. Again, I thank you. Arden Lyn, gentlemen, come along. We must go."

As soon as they exited the Prophet's temple, Azrakel said to X1 in a rumbling voice that matched the storm that raged over the whole of Dromund Kaas, "Drop me off in Kaas City and I will kill this Jedi for you, Warlord. I will send you a signal when I have finished."

X1 nodded. "Of course, Azrakel."

* * *

Kota still held his lightsaber in his hands and cast about with the force. There was nothing to sense, however. The place was empty of life, just as the space port had been. Even so, something told him to go deeper into the temple - deep into the lower levels. There was something there. He continued to send out the force powered hums and force powered senses to see all around them. It was several hours before he came into a large room he assumed was a hanger. For one thing, there was a huge door opened on the other side of it. For another, a ship was landed there. Frowning, Kota sent out another hum towards the ship. It was an unfamiliar kind of ship and probably ancient considering how long it must have been there to never be discovered. This was just more proof of the lack of interest the galaxy had with this foul planet. Somehow, Kota felt that it was worthy of remember where this ship was. He even went aboard the ship, mildly surprised to find that the ship was unsecured. Uttering an especially powerful hum, Kota got a view of the entire ship. IT was ancient indeed. He wasn't sure what kind it was but it held all the characteristics of a Corellian design. He was about to continue his exploration when he sensed danger coming from the entrance to the hanger. A loud voice roared, "Come out and face me, Jedi. It has been too long since I crossed blades with a worthy opponent."

Kota turned and headed in that direction. As soon as he exited the ramp, he used the force to actually give him sight. It wasn't like his humming trick. It was actual sight, stronger than he had ever had with his eyes. At the entrance to the room was a man holding a red lightsaber. He was practically oozing with dark side power. "Your ship and your droid are destroyed, Jedi;" said the dark sider with just a hint of smugness in his voice. "There is nothing left but for you to die. Prepare yourself."

Kota smiled and said, "Spoken like a true dark side puppet. I assume that the Emperor trained you himself. He was a fool filled with hot air, too."

It had the desired effect. The dark sider charged, his a single blade of his double bladed lightsaber ignited. Kota ignited his blade and fell into the easy movements of the seventh form of lightsaber combat. His own master Mace Windu had perfected the form and taught it to all three of his padawans. Kota had been his last padawan before Mace Windu had ascended to the Jedi Council. This dark side warrior was wielding a powerful combination of form four and form five. While his technique was good, it was direct and quite predictable. Even so, Kota was put solidly on the defensive, employing the moves of form seven mixed with the theory of form three, waiting on his opponent to make a mistake or an opening. Suddenly, the dark sider pulled back and began to circle. "You are weak, old man. The years lie heavily on you - I can tell. How is it that a blind Jedi survived this long?"

Kota just chuckled and said, "Master Yoda once said that the eyes deceive and not to trust them. Well, by that logic, it is that much more difficult to deceive and catch me unaware. Come on, Boy. What are you waiting for? Is the dark side not enough to help you beat an old man?"

His taunt did the trick and the dark warrior charged with a roar, his weapon raised. In one quick motion, Kota feigned defense before ducking and slashing at mid level. It did the trick the the dark side warrior grunted. Slowly, he collapsed on the ground, his torso separating below his sternum. Sighing, Kota turned back to the old ship. "Well I suppose this is why the force brought me here - to make sure I had another ship. I sure hope that thing will power up."

He strode back up the ramp, using the force to see and heading straight to the cockpit. He ran the ship through a diagnostic and was surprised to find that it was still in working order. Whoever had made it had done a remarkable job. As the diagnostic began, he turned on the ship's computer voice and keyed in for the ships name and class. A dull female voice came over the intercom. "Welcome aboard the _Ebon Hawk_ , a Corellian Dynamic-Class Freighter."

Kota chuckled. This ship was at least four thousand years old. The galaxy hadn't seen one of these in an extremely long time. He was almost worried that either the thing wouldn't get off the ground or would crash after only a few seconds of flight, maybe even just explode in mid air. The diagnostic allayed his fear. "Diagnostic complete, all systems nominal."

Kota chuckled and said, "Well let's go, then."

With the force as his guide, Kota guided the ship out of the hanger. Immediately, the voice said, "Alert: Unknown ship closing at fifteen kilometers. Shuttle class. Incoming communication."

Kota activated the comms and an all too familiar voice came over the system. "Azrakel, is that you in the ancient relic?"

The voice belonged to Kota's one time padawan and also to Ferroda Grey, his padawan's clone son. With a bitter smile, Kota said, "Ah, X1 I presume. It's about time we met in person. Do you know who I am?"

There was a pause before X1's almost courteous voice came back. "Am I right in assuming that this is Jedi Master Rahm Kota?"

"You are, Warlord. This is an interesting place to come to in the middle of a war. There isn't much going on here. One must wonder why and where you are going."

A low chuckle came from the other end. "I'm sure that you do, General Kota. However, I am finished with my errand here. You may feel free to try and follow me, if you can."

Kota laughed, "Oh I can. The force is my guide and even you can't disguise your path from it."

X1 didn't reply and the line went dead. Kota followed the enemy shuttle out of atmosphere. When he no longer felt the beings on board, he reach out with the force to guide his calculations. Once they were made, he smiled thinly and pulled the lever. The ship's computer voice said, "Jumping to lightspeed. Destination: Mustafar. Alarm will sound at fifteen minutes to reversion."

Kota sighed and headed towards one of the cabin areas. "I really must be getting old;" he murmured to himself tiredly.

* * *

 **Hyperspace - Aboard the Imperial Shuttle**

X1 ruminated on the situation. Not far behind them was one of the last Jedi Masters of the old Jedi Order. He had defeated a dark side warrior in combat and was now on X1's trail - not that X1 was concerned. On Mustafar, he had a team of Dark Stalkers, not to mention all of his acolytes. This would turn out just fine. Rahm Kota would be removed and the acolytes would get a chance to witness the death of a Jedi Master at the hands of a skilled opponent. Not only that, he would still manage to keep the secret of his new acolytes safe. After all, dead men could not reveal the situation to the living.


	8. Chapter 8: Full Engagement

**Orbit Over Dathomir - Aboard the** _ **Defiance**_

Ferroda and Wade stood at loose rest before a large collection of life sized holograms of the New Republic High Command. Admiral Ackbar grunted and said, "So your mission was a complete success, then. Excellent, General Grey; we also received General Marek's report. You have both done very well."

"Thank you, Admiral;" said Ferroda gravely. General Crix Madine cleared his throat and asked, "Do you think it necessary that we keep the base for any reason General?"

Ferroda shook his head. "No, Sir. I think we should take any and all useful hardware and information and then level it with a bombardment so that the Empire can no longer use it."

The gathered Admirals and Generals seemed slightly startled by that. General Airen Cracken said, "I agree about taking anything and everything useful but is leveling it with a Base Delta Zero really be necessary? After all, I can't imagine our allies, the Witches of Dathomir, appreciating that."

Ferroda gave a tight smile and replied, "On the contrary, General, I think they would. It's far away from their homes for one thing. The Nightsister Witches, the dark side enemy of the other Dathomir Witches, often use the Imperial Prisons as strongholds for another. I think they would be graetful for it, providing we are precise in our targeting."

The other Generals nodded and Admiral Ackbar said in his gravely voice, "Proceed with your plan then, General Grey and when you are finished, go to Kamino. You will aid Admiral Farlander and Task Force _Independence_ with their assault on that world."

Ferroda looked surprised. "Keyan and Nisotsa haven't been able to do anything yet?"

General Carlist Rieeken shook his head. "Unfortunately not; apparently the Imperial Fleet there is large and highly sophisticated, including a Vengeance-Class Star Dreadnaught. Admiral Farlander has mostly just kept out of range and used scout ships and long range scanners to keep an eye on the enemy fleet. We think that, with your fleet added to his, you should be able to break through the lines and assault the facilities below. Ferroda chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment before nodding and replying, "We'll get it done, Sir."

"If there is nothing else, General, you may proceed;" said Admiral Ackbar. Ferroda nodded and said, "That's all, Sir. General Grey out;"

Wade sighed and said, "Some of our ships need to be patched and refitted and have since Dantooine. That will take a couple days at least."

Ferroda chuckled. "Well it won't take any longer than stripping that bose down there of anything useful it may have and then shelling it. If you're worried about it, you can always help with repairs."

Wade shrugged and said, "Sure. Might as well make myself useful somehow; comm if you need me, Ferroda."

Ferroda chuckled at the younger man. Wade was always eager to do something, anything really. Returning to the bridge, Ferroda looked over his fleet. Soon, it would be thrown into quite the fight. Suddenly, a young Lieutenant ran up and said, "General, I'm getting a call from Jedi Kyle Katarn. Unless I'm mistaken, he is stationed with the Naboo Fleet, isn't he?"

Ferroda frowned and said, "Yes he is."

Quickly striding to the comms unit, he accepted the call. "This is General Grey."

"Ferroda, it's Kyle Katarn. How are you doing?"

Ferroda chuckled. "I'm doing alright, Kyle. Is everything going okay with you and the kids?"

Kyle chuckled and said, "Yes, so far. Look, I just wanted to let you know that your brother has a hell of a base set up on Vjun in one of Darth Vader's old castles. Also, The Naboo Fleet has finished with its mission and are asking how they can assist."

Ferroda frowned. "Why aren't they asking Command? Ackbar or Rieeken would have a better idea than I would anyway."

Kyle shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. Marshal Commander Sykes wanted me to ask you specifically."

Ferroda chuckled and said, "Well, the truth is, I'm not sure what else is going on. I know Dantooine is secure, at least for the moment and so is Dathomir. General Skywalker is over Saleucami with Admiral Raddus trying to break through a blockade. You should probably go help them out since apparently the enemy fleet is big and comprised of both old ships that were overhauled and modern Imperial ships."

Kyle nodded and said, "Thanks for the tip. I'll let Sykes know. Take care of yourself, Ferroda."

Ferroda allowed a rare, wicked grin to cross his face. "Thanks. Have fun with the kids, Kyle."

Kyle chuckled and signed off. Turning back towards the viewport, Ferroda stroked his brown, gray speckled goatee. Things were getting more and more intense. Why was Kamino so guarded when Dathomir was left unguarded? Clearly the base below was an expendable one where X1 could do some experiments and then abandon it - or leave it to mess with Ferroda. The Jedi gritted his teeth at the thought of the thought of the Dathomir clones being slaughtered as if they were nothing. A work-worn yet gentle hand took his. Turning, Ferroda saw his wife standing there with a smile on her face. "Stop that. You'll ruin your teeth."

Ferroda chuckled and squeezed her hand affectionately. "What would I do without you, Shara?"

She smiled and said, "Ruin your teeth, I imagine. What's our next move against X1?"

Ferroda looked back out the viewport and said, "We'll be stripping the base below and repairing our ships. Then I'm going to have the _Revenant_ and the _Callos_ shell the base to nothing."

Shara looked over at the two frigates - a Nebulan-B and a Type-B Rendilli Assault Frigate. It would be more than enough to take care of the fortress below. "Sounds good; then what?"

"Then we head to Kamino to held Admiral Farlander. Apparently the Imperial defense fleet there is massive and includes a Vengeance-Class Star Dreadnaught."

Shara's brown eyes widened. "I didn't know the Empire had produced many of those. I thought that, do to the success of the Executer-Class, they discontinued it."

Ferroda chuckled mirthlessly. "The Emperor never stops building useful things and that includes Vengeance Dreadnaughts. I'm not even sure where X1 would have gotten one of them but he did. I'm hoping that Task Force Phoenix will be able to accompany us there. We'll need a lot of guns."

Shara nodded and they stood quietly, side by side for awhile as they watched the planet below.

* * *

 **Aboard the Star Dreadnaught** _ **Star Bird**_

Galen meditated in the former Darth Vader's private chamber, considering the galaxy around him and the events of the time. All he had known his entire life was conflict and a constant battle with the dark side. Ever since he could remember, it had struggled against his better nature and there were times where he feared it would overcome him again. Each time, though, the force would give him a blessed reprieve. Smiling, Galen opened his eyes. That blessed reprief was coming in now. The doors behind him opened and the wonderfully accented voice of his wife, Juno Eclipse, followed quickly, "Sorry for interrupting you, Love, but Command just ordered us to join the fight on Kamino."

Galen shivered, flashes of memory going through his mind. None of his experiences at the ocean world had been good. Sighing, he stood to his feet and turned to her. Her blond hair was back in a utilitarian tail and there were only light crinkles from smiling around her eyes and mouth and she was still so beautiful. Smiling, she asked, "Why are looking at me like that, Master Jedi?"

Galen smiled and put an arm around her. "Because you are still the best thing in my life, my Love. Come along. We'll gather the rest of the task force and head to Kamino."

They made their way to the bridge. It was always to sereal to walk the bridge of the man who had raised him, trained him, betrayed him, enslaved him and tried to control and then kill him. At the end of the bridge, Admiral Yat-De Viedas stood, observing the other ships in their task force - comprising of Nebulan-B Frigates, Type A and B Assault Frigates, Corellian Corvettes and Gunships and a handful of Hammerhead Corvettes. There were also three very old yet reliable MC75 Star Cruisers which had been mostly fazed out of the fleet. "General, Commander;" said the Rodian Admiral by way of greeting. Techinically, Juno was the commander of the starfighter contingent of the task force. "Admiral, set coordinates to Kamino and prepare the fleet for the jump to lightspeed."

"As you will, General Marek;" replied the Admiral and went about fulfilling his orders. Galen and Juno continued to gaze out the viewport. Again, a shiver went down Galen Marek's spine. Juno squeezed his hand. "It'll be alright, Galen."

He smiled and looked down at her. Juno's blue eyes shone with confidence and calm. Yes, she really was his anchor - the only one aside from their children that would help him keep the dark side at bay. Not caring about the crew around them or the Admiral approaching from behind, Galen leaned down and gently kissed Juno. He held the kiss until a throat cleared behind him and Rodian Admiral mentioned dryly, "General, the fleet it ready and awaits your command."

Reluctantly, Galen pulled away and said, "Very good, Admiral. Begin the countdown at your convenience and make the jump. We have a battle to win."

Juno's eyes beamed at him and they turned back to face the view port. Minutes later, the far away stars turned to the strange lines the marked the jump and those lines turned to the beautiful, brilliant blue tunnel of hyperspace. They were on their way to the last place that Galen ever wanted to see again.

* * *

 **Aboard the** _ **Liberty II**_ **in orbit of Saluecami**

Around a table sat the commanders of the combined task forces _Liberty II_ and _Mon Remonda._ Luke and Mara sat with Ezra, Kondor and Admiral Raddus. The elderly Mon Calamari didn't look or act the worse for ware considering his stay in the Lusankya prison. They had just finished a harty meal and were discussing the events of what had happened between the Battle of Scarif and the First Battle of Coruscant. It had been a long discussion and the Admiral's large round eyes would blink rapidly on several occasions. When Luke, with the help of Ezra and Mara on occasion, had finished a very abbreviated though still long narrative, Admiral Raddus stood solemnly and proffered his webbed hands. "General Skywalker, Major Jade, I want to shake your hands. Because of you, the New Republic has risen and the New Jedi Order is established."

Luke and Mara stood and ease he shook their hands, Luke said, "I must say, Admiral, that we were only a small part of the Rebel Alliance's success. My sister, Leia Organa Solo, was and is instrumental in the setting up of our current government. Her husband Han Solo had led numerous operations in the Alliance Special Forces that were critical in the victories against the Empire and the Zann Consortium. Lando Calrissian, Hera Syndulla Jarrus - the list goes on. I and Mara were just a small part to play."

Mara rolled her eyes and said, " _I_ was just a small part of this, Luke. _You_ were a huge part. Admiral, when we get back to Coruscant, I want you to Luke up a few things. Look up Rogue Squadron and also look up Luke Skywalker. Your clearance is high enough and, believe me, you'll like what you see."

Luke was blushing and said, "He should look you up to, Love. That's an interesting read."

Raddus chuckled and said, "Well the strangest thing I've seen is the number of couples allowed to serve in the fleet together. That's new. Is it because you are Jedi?"

Mara chuckled and said, "I assume so - that and when they tried to put us on different ships or at different posts, I threw a fit and threatened to resign my commission and just be on board as a Jedi Knight rather than a military officer. If I were to guess, the others threatened to do the same thing."

Raddus laughed and turned his upper body, the Mon Calamari variant of a head shake. He looked over at Luke and said, "Strong woman, General Skywalker - they will be your life and your death in the end."

Luke laughed and said, "You sound as though you speak from experience, Admiral."

Raddus looked wistful. "I am. My wife was killed during the occupation of Dac years ago. My children were enslaved and I have been looking for them since then. Anyhow, we should probably discuss the blockade. How are we going to break through?"

Luke hit a couple buttons and a hologram of the picket lines. Ship to ship, the New Republic task forces were out numbered and three Golan Weapons platforms were spaced out. The weapons platforms also housed a squadron each of fighters. "What are we still working against, Admiral?" asked Mara. The Mon Calamari cleared his throat with a gurgle and leaned on the table before beginning. "The enemy has six Imperial Star Destroyers, eight old Venators, nine Victory Star Destroyers, a dozen Acclametor Assault Ships, nearly twenty lancer frigates almost fifty corvettes and escort cruisers. As you can see, their well formed. Their fighters are anything from old V-19 Torrent Strike Fighters to the TIE X1 Advanced Starfighters. Every ship has been upgraded and overhauled to fit in modern warfare from snub fighters to Star Destroyers. We have eighteen MC Star Cruisers of various kinds, four of our own Imperial Star Destroyers, around thirty various frigates - Nebulan-B, Type A and B Mark 1 Assault Frigates and Mark 2 Assault Frigates and forty of our own corvettes and all the traditional starfighters - the Wings if you will. What are your thoughts?"

Mara was circling the hologram as she often did when contemplating battle plans. She knew the ins and outs of all Imperial ships having been an Imperial agent and Luke watched her while he considered their options. While they considered, Luke asked, "Do we know anything about the enemy commander?"

Raddus shook his head. "It's probably a clone if we know anything about X1 but a clone of whom is the question."

Everyone shrugged and Admiral Oashi, who had served in the Imperial Navy, examined the enemy fleet. Then he frowned and said, "I think that we are dealing with a clone of Warlord Zsinj here."

Mara frowned and looked hard at the formation. The way the ships were formed and how they were interspersed, it made sense. Zsinj had favored the same tight formation over Dathomir. Mara sighed and plopped down into a chair. "Okay well what do we know about Zsinj?"

Luke gave her an amused expression. "You'd know better than we would, Darling."

Mara chuckled and said, "All I know is that he brought his own mother down and that he was vicious - the first to be awarded the title of Warlord. If we try to break through the formation, we won't do too well unless we can identify a chink. Luke nodded and said, "Let's head to the bridge for a better view."

On the bridge, Luke examined the formation, running over it with the aid of the force. The formation was so tight that there were few to no flaws in it and those flaws would have to be hammered and hammered hard. Joining his mind with Mara's so that she could see with his sight and make use of his special shatter point ability, Luke asked through their bond, _Any idea's, love?_

Mara examined it carefully and grimaced. _If we had a dozen more ships, I could think of something but I don't know if we can bring enough fire power to bare initially and then to drive through. We'd also need at least three more squadrons of fighters. Those are only weak because those old Light Escort Cruisers are pretty easy to overwhelm and it just so happened that the way they are positioned, their space is blocked from a good chunk of the rest of the blockade from opening an any ships going through._

Luke used the force to activate another tactical holo projector. He put markers in all the tiny weak spots and said, "These areas here are the weakest spots in their formation. If we had enough ships, we could drive through and spread out, engaging the Imperials, for the most part, from behind. The problem is, we don't."

Raddus rubbed his wobbly chin and asked, "What about the planetary guns?"

"They wouldn't fire because they would hit their own if they missed. That's another thing, though. If we drove the fleet away, we'd have to have ground assault teams already landed and assaulting the enemy base;" said Mara. She shook her head and chewed a plump red lip. "I'm not sure about this, Luke."

If he was being honest, Luke wasn't sure either. The four Jedi and two Admirals continued to study the picket lines in silence. Finally, Admiral Oashi shook his head and said, "I think it would be best to wait until another fleet can come and help. It's not like they can go anywhere and as you both said, it isn't likely that we can break through them."

Luke shook his head and said, "It's no that we can't; it's that we can't without heavy losses. I don't think we can afford to wait. Time is not our ally when it comes to X1. The longer we wait, the more clones he pumps out."

"I agree;" rumbled Admiral Raddus. "Heavy losses or no, we don't have a choice. I suggest we settle on a plan for both the battle out here in space and on the ground on Saluecami."

Mara, Luke and Ezra all nodded solemnly. Unfortunately, the Admiral was correct. Ezra said, "Kondor and I will lead the ground assault. What kind of assault units do we have?"

Luke chuckled. "Anything we'd need for a siege; T2-B through T4-B tanks, AAC Missile Tanks, captured Juggernaut tanks, light to heavy artillery units. But since when did we rebels use full blown siege tactics if we could get away with simpler ones, young Bridger?"

Ezra stuck out his chin and said, "Hey, aren't we the same age?"

Mara laughed and reached up to ruffle the young man's black hair fondly. "Yes, you two are. I think _young_ Skywalker's point is that we'd be better off with commando units rather than a full siege."

Raddus switched the holograph to what the A-wings had recorded and they found themselves looking at a fortress with shielded walls, towers and, of course, a planetary shield generator that could withstand most any bombardment from out of orbit and artillery on the ground combined - not to mention the planetary guns inside the shields. "I think that, for once, a full scale siege is our best bet, General Skywalker - at least for a diversion so that commando units could infiltrate somewhere else."

Mara examined the holo and nodded. "I believe you're correct, Admiral. I recommend, Husband-mine, that we lead the ground assault - you being a general and all that, while the Admirals take care of the battle up here."

Luke blushed at one of Mara's many terms of endearment and said, "I agree. Ezra, Kondor - are you both coming as well?"

They nodded eagerly and Luke turned to the Admirals. "Gentlemen, I would get the task forces formed properly. How you do it is up to the pair of you but remember that these," and Luke switched the holo projection back, "are the weak points in the enemy blockade. We'll return to our flagship and get all ground forces ready. Any questions or suggestions?"

None were forthcoming and they dispersed to go about their tasks.

It took the better part of ten hours to finalize a plan and gather all the necessary supplies and ordinance for a long, drawn out siege. The Admirals were both quite nervous, though they hid it like true professionals, preparing for the assault with the discipline and confidence that they were elevated to their positions for.

Luke read over a roster of the troops and list of equipment and supplies they would have for the ground assault when the officer at the sensor relay station called excitedly, "General, we're picking up a fleet of Naboo ships dropping out of hyperspace."

Luke's head snapped up and moments later, the Naboo fleet dropped out of hyperspace - two MC80 Star Cruisers, an Imperial Star Destroyer and a Lucrehulk-class Battle Ship escorted by six Rendili Dreadnaughts and a dozen mixed frigates and almost twenty corvettes. Immediately, the comms officer said, "General-"

But Luke was already there, grinning like a fool. "I got it, Lieutenant. This is General Skywalker and, boy, are we glad to see you."

The craggy face of Naboo's Marshal Commander Sykes grinned at him. "Good to see you again, Skywalker. We're here to offer our assistance - forming on your ships now."

Luke nodded and slipped a code cylinder into the slot, saying as he did, "I'm sending you the battle plan now. It's encrypted but Kyle Katarn should have the decryption key for you."

The Marshal Commander nodded and there was a bit of a pause and Kyle appeared next to Sykes, tapping at the controls before him. Both men looked up and their eyes widened. "Um... Luke, that formation looks pretty firm. Are you sure your plan will work?" asked Kyle doubtfully. Luke chuckled. "With your ships here, Marshal Commander, the battle just became that much simply. You'll be coordinating with Admirals Raddus and Oashi. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take Kyle and his kids from your, though."

Sykes chuckled and replied, "That's fine, General Skywalker - though I have been growing quite fond of seeing those two kids traipsing about my command ship. They're a welcome sight amongst all the soldiers and crewers. Right," and the elderly gentleman clapped his hands and his eyes gleamed with anticipation. "let's get going. It's a pleasure to see you again, Jedi Skywalker. I hope that we can have dinner over here when this battle is over."

Luke smiled and said, "It would be my pleasure."

Suddenly, from behind him, Mara's husky voice said, "Marshal Commander Sykes, it's such a pleasure to see you again."

She stepped up beside Luke and Sykes smiled with pleasure. "Jedi Jade, the pleasure is all mine. My invitation to your husband is, of course, extended to you as well. In the mean time, I will form with your fleet and Jedi Katarn and his students will be over on your flagship shortly."

Luke was pleased to hear it. Two hours later, Luke and Mara were with their Jedi talking to the ground force commanders, either in person or via holo, in a briefing. Luke outlined the plan. "As soon as we break through their formation, we'll launch every drop ship and medium transport in the fleet to go planetside. We need the pilots to realize that those planetary guns will be firing at all coming ships - especially the larger transports. We won't all make it."

Luke's demenor was grim as he continued. "As soon as we land, we'll use the pummels to dig in and our artillery will immediately begin firing on the planetary shield. At the same time, Jedi Katarn, Jedi Gaul and Jedi Illana will be leading a group if infiltration commandos on the southern side. Considering the cliffs, I doubt that the Imperial forces will expect that. Our only point is to make it appear that our objective is to batter away at the shields. When the fleet is finished with their Imperial counterpart, they'll risk the planetary guns to provide support fire. Our hope is that Kyle and his commandos will have illuminated the planetary guns. Our signal that he has succeeded will be simple - the guns will stop firing and then the shields will drop. At that point, our artillery and the fleet will end the bombardment and we will immediately pack all heavy equipment. Our infantry and light ground vehicles and combat airspeeders will head towards the base to support the commands and secure the installation both above and below the ground."

As Luke spoke, he showed the plans using a holo projector. When he had finished, Luke asked, "Any questions, ladies and gentlemen?"

None were forthcoming and Luke deactivated the projector. "To your drop ships and transports and get ready. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

Luke met Mara over by an old U-Wing Support Ship. She was inspecting it and R2-D2 was running diagnostics on board. Inside were Ezra and Kondor as well as several members of the ground command staff. Mara glanced at Luke. "Ever flown one of these, Farmboy?"

Luke shook his head and hopped aboard. "You?"

Mara smirked. "Yup. That means I'm piloting, right?"

Luke chuckled and said, "Of course, my Love. You can do the honors this time. Is everything ready, Artoo?"

After a series of whistles and beeps of confirmation, Mara climbed to the cockpit and settled herself at the controls. Luke climbed up beside her, chuckling at his wife's glee at being allowed to fly for once. "Stars, Mara! You make it seem like I never let you fly!"

She chuckled and said, "Well you usually do make me a gunner, Beloved."

"Well you are much better at it than I am. Alright, we know the deal. Wait on the intercom signal before launching."

They all sat quietly. The sounds of the first blasts coming from and slamming into the Mon Remonda signaled the beginning of the engagement. Luke and Mara looked at each other and took one another's hands. The battle had begun in earnest now and they knew that it would only take one wrong move for this attack to become a disaster. But they had faith in their Admirals and waited patiently, their minds completely melded together, for the signal. It seemed like hours, though it was probably only a half of one, before a loud tone went over the intercom. Immediately, Mara launched and, followed by other U-wings, RM-09 Drop ships, numerous captured Imperial ships and the GR-75 Medium Transports in the fleet plummeted towards the surface.

* * *

 **Orbit over Dathomir - Aboard the** _ **Defiance**_

It had taken much less time than Ferroda had thought to make repairs and loot the base below of its defensive weapons and shield generator. Instead of taking several days, it took only fifteen hours. The _Revenant_ and _Callos_ were already in position with orders to fire when ready. As Ferroda watched, their turbo lasers flashed and they could see from out of orbit what appeared to be tiny little flashes on the ground. After fifteen minutes of continuous bombardment, the frigates ended their fire and the comms officer called, "General, the captain of the _Callos_ reports the Imperial prison is now a smoking crater and request orders."

Ferroda nodded. "Alright. Have them form on the _Defiance_ _."_

"Acknowledged, General;" called the comms officer and Ferroda turned to Admiral Kraine. "Admiral, have the task force form up and set a course for Kamino. Admiral Farlander has requested support and we're gonna be it."

"Of course, General;" replied the Admiral before beginning to give his orders. Ferroda turned back to the viewport as the ship slowly turned away from Dathomir. As they made the jump, Ferroda found himself pondering that every one of his nerves were on edge and that they would be until they dropped out of hyperspace. It was interesting to him that his anxiety would dissipate when he saw the situation he would be facing and that the force would bring him absolute calm no matter what odds he was facing.


	9. Chapter 9: The Darkest Secret

**Saluecami - New Republic Siege Lines**

Trenches were dug, artillery pieces were in place and the command center was set up. Luke looked at the fortress, covered in a shimmering energy shield and the only good news is that the energy shield would not allow them to fire the planetary guns. "Have all artillery emplacements charged and ready. When that shield drops, that means they will probably be firing their planetary weapons;" ordered Mara to the battery commanders. Luke chuckled and said, "Considering that if they miss, they'll hit their own ships, the base commander won't fire."

"Stranger things have happened;" said Mara with a shrug. "Besides, once our ships plow through the enemy picket lines, they'll open up if only out of desperation. Once they do, I want to destroy those weapons. Are the hovertanks in place?"

One of the brigade commanders said, "Yes, they are in position to advance with the infantry."

Luke nodded, "Any word from our commandos?"

A grizzled Bothan cleared his throat and said, "Agents Katarn, Gaul and Illana are in place with thirty-six of our best commandos. All they need is for our diversion to begin, General Skywalker."

Luke looked over at Mara. "Kondor and Ezra are in position to lead the assault with the hovertanks. Are we ready?"

Mara examined the holo-projector for several more seconds before turning to her husband and nodded. "Order the attack."

The tanks advanced and all artillery pieces fired. As he expected, the ordinance absorbed or deflected off the shield. Behind the advancing tanks were the advancing infantry and as soon as they got past the shield, it would be a slaughter. It was everything Luke could do to order a halt to the advance. Seeing hundreds if not thousands of New Republic soldiers die and sensing the loss of their lives gulled him. A hand touched his shoulder and Mara was there in his mind, easing his anxiety. _They're all soldiers, Farmboy. They know the risks and they volunteered. Besides, those tanks are made to take fortifications. I'm sure it will go better than you think. Trust in the force and find your comfort in it._

Luke smiled and replied, _I'd rather find comfort in you, Dearest._

Even so, he took a deep breath and called on the force. This course of action was right. Suddenly, the shield fell and the last volley of artillery slammed into the enemy defenses. "Call all artillery to target the planetary weapons;" ordered Luke. "They already were, Sir. If that last salvo didn't destroy the planetary guns, the next one will."

The comms officer called, "General, Admiral Raddus is hailing us!"

Hurrying across the command center, Luke activated the holocoms unit. There was the miniaturized hologram of the Mon Calamari admiral. "Admiral, how goes the battle?"

"We've smashed threw there fleet as you predicted and they are breaking. We have minimal losses. What is the report of your ground assault?"

"The shield is down. Tell your ships to brace themselves and get ready to attempt to repel planetary fire;" replied Luke. "Our troops are moving in."

Another salvo of artillery fired and their commander called, "General, our sensors report that the power generators for the shield and the planetary weapons are down, rendering them useless."

Mara calmly ordered, "Tell our artillery to halt their fire. Let the tanks and ground troops do the rest. Make sure they are aware of New Republic Special Forces in the perimeter and to identify targets before they engage."

Raddus blinked and asked, "Do you require fire support, General Skywalker?"

"No, Admiral. We can take if from here. I don't want that facility destroyed; I want it taken so that we can study the computers - assuming that there will be anything else left after they get done with it. Form a blockade in case X1 sends a counter attack."

The Admiral nodded. "As you command, General. Admiral Raddus, out."

Luke turned back to the tactical display. It showed the largest tanks firing on the emplacements, demolishing them as the smaller tanks advanced around them, speeding towards the shield and durasteel gates, firing bunker busting shells. The shield and durasteel gates would hold - but not forever. Suddenly, Luke's personal comlink went off. It was Kyle. "Luke, we're in and we got to the command center. These kids are remarkable. Barabus Gaul just blew sections of the wall with ease, destroying several generators as well. They didn't get the chance to destroy the data yet and there is a lot of it. We're downloading everything. What's our next objective?"

Luke grinned. "Work upwards and outwards. Disable any control centers that you come across and be on the look out for the purpose of this facility. I have a hunch that it was another research station, an important one. This should be over soon."

* * *

 **Orbit of Kamino - Aboard the** _ **Star Bird**_

Galen watched as the galaxy normalized around them and there before them was the massive fleet and the ocean planet of Kamino. In a wry voice, Admiral Yat-De Viedas said, "I think we might be early, General."

Galen snorted and examined the enemy picket line. The reports had been correct. There were dozens of ships, including a massive Vengeance-Class Star Dreadnaught. It was just as large as an Executer-Class Star Dreadnaught and fielded almost as many weapons and fighters. "What are your orders, General?"

"Prepare the fleet for attack. I want to get this over with;" replied Galen. Admiral Viedas had often wondered about the wisdom of his commanding general's orders. Over time, however, the Rodian admiral had learned that Galen saw things differently than he did and was rarely making a foolish decision. As the fleet prepared, the sensor officer called out, "General, we have a New Republic fleet dropping out of hyperspace."

"Ah," said Galen with a smile, "That will be Ferroda. Comms Officer, prepare to hale them."

That wasn't necessary though. The comms unit was chiming and Galen was there before the young Twi'lek at the comms station could call him over. "General Grey, we're glad you could make it. There is going to be some pretty serious resistance here. Any ideas of how to get to the planet below?"

Ferroda pursed his lips before saying, "It's going to be tough. We'll just have to slug our way through. You can rip some of the smaller ships apart, right?"

Galen gave a small, cold smile. "I'll do what I can. Form with us and prepare to engage, General."

"Understood, Master."

They formed and advanced, turbo laser batteries, ion batteries and warhead tubes blazing. The Imperial Fleet returned fire with a vengeance. From the bridge of his command ship, Galen sank into the force and reached out, gripping a pair of Carrack-Class Cruisers. Taking a deep breath, he squeezed them. Galen could feel the shields. He could feel the armored hauls. Crushing them in his grip would be possible but impractical. Instead, he rammed them both into an Imperial-Class Star Destroyer, shivering its shields. Galen then gripped a Victory-Class Destroyer and brought it down on the Imperial Destroyer from above. Both ships went up in flames. It was a great strain, even on Galen's considerable power. Even so, he grinned tightly. Gripping a Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser, he angled it and brought it down into the Vengeance-Class Star Dreadnaught. This battle was going to be tough but the force with with him.

* * *

 **Orbit over Mustafar - Aboard the ancient Dynamic-Class Freighter** _ **Ebon Hawk**_

Rahm Kota reached out with the force and sensed the immense fleet. "Computer, what are we looking at here?"

"Forty-one Imperial-Class Star Destroyers, sixty Victory-Class Star Destroyers and over one hundred and twenty light frigates and cruisers. Each is fully crewed and armed and complimented, General Kota."

"Wonderful;" groused the old general. Taking a deep breath, he immersed himself in the force and put all power to the sublight engines and shields. He blazed towards Mustafar and expected incoming fire as soon as he was in the Imperials' range - but there was no enemy fire. Suddenly, _Ebon Hawk's_ computer chimed, "General, we are being hailed from the planet below."

"Put them on;" said Kota and was unsurprised to hear the voice of X1. "Ah, General Kota, I must tell you that I am not sure whether you are bold or very foolish. This planet is my stronghold."

"Oh please;" snorted Kota as he maneuvered between a pair of destroyers, "We know that you have strongholds throughout the galaxy and are systematically eliminating them. We also know that you are behind the Separatist forces attacking the Hapes Consortium, effectively dividing our forces and pinning down our Hapan allies. We know your whole game."

"Not my whole game, General Kota. Come down to the planet and you will learn everything you wish to know before you die."

With that, the line went dead. "Computer, can you control this ship automatically?"

"No, General; my systems are unfortunately not that advanced."

"Figures;" he growled as he brought the ship in for a landing. He left the ship running and warm, "Computer, have everything ready to launch if I send you an activation signal."

"I'm sorry General, but I cannot be remotely activated. My systems are not that advanced."

Kota threw his arms up as he strode down the ramp. "Well what good are you anyway?"

Using the force to enhance all of his senses, Kota was bombarded by the smells of sulfur, the feeling of hate, the taste of ash and the sound of bubbling magma. This was Mustafar and he could tell he was near a nexus of dark power. Unclipping his weapon, Kota approached. Before him, a blast door opened. Kota could sense Imperial soldiers, Stormtroopers, officers and guards all around him, many of them eyeing him balefully. He could feel their hostility for him as he continued inward. He wasn't quite sure where he was going but the force guided him. With a tight smile, he called to a pair of Stormtroopers guarding a close by door, "Do either of you shell heads no where X1 is?"

They ignored him and Kota grunted and just followed his senses. After quite some time and going down several corridors and hallways, Rahm Kota found himself in a large chamber. As soon as the door closed behind him, he heard X1's booming voice. "Welcome, General Rahm Kota."

Kota fell fully into the force and it gave him the sight he needed. There on a throne sat X1 and around him stood several powerful force users. Looking around, Rahm saw twenty cloaked figures. They stood completely still, watching him from the darkness of their hoods. However, each of them gave familiar and yet a strange force presents. Frowning, he turned back to X1 and said, "I didn't know that there were this many Dark Jedi left in the Empire. I'm almost impressed. However, we've met Dark Jedi before and Luke, Galen, Mara and everyone else has defeated them so far. Why should these one's be different?"

X1 smiled and stood to his feet. "My acolytes, step from the shadows and reveal yourselves."

Twenty figures stepped from the shadows and drew back their hoods. Kota looked each of them in the face and felt his heart shiver, realizing why their presents had felt so familiar yet strange. They were the young faces of friends, fellow Jedi from before and during the Clone Wars and also several from much more recently. He saw the face of Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Galen Marek, Anikan Skywalker and Mace Windu. Beside them stood Echuu Shen-jon, Deppa Billaba, Najaa Holcyan, Ranik Solusar, Obi-wan Kenobi and Qui-Gan Jinn. On his other side stood Droggan Sar-Jade, Amara Karddine, Syfo Dias, Cin Drallig, Anyo Kuro and Jorus C'Baoth. The most terrifying faces of Count Dooku and Sheev Palpatine aned next to them, the younger and unmarked face of Rahm Kota himself. "So, this is your plan, then. You're cloning powerful Jedi and Sith. Don't you think you're becoming a little obsessed, X1?"

"Well considering I am a clone of a mediocre Jedi Knight, I think obsession might be overstating slightly, Master Kota."

Rahm staired levelly at X1. "Falon Grey was my Padawan and the proudest day of my life was when he became a Jedi Knight. He lead many successful missions during the Clone Wars in defense of the Republic that you and your fellow clones turned against. Now you are trying to destroy it again. I will not allow that to happen."

X1 approached him, his own red bladed lightsaber in his hand. "And how will you prevent it, Master Kota? Will you defeat me and twenty-seven of my Dark Jedi Acolytes? Surely you realize that you cannot escape, don't you?"

Kota smiled tightly. "I'm full of surprises, boy."

X1 smiled and motioned. A Gamorrean, a Tusken Raider and a man in black Stormtrooper armor leaped forward. The Gamorrean wielded a vibroax while the Tusken wielded a gaffi stick and the Stormtrooper wielded a red bladed lightsaber. Kota could sense that they were strong in the force but their training was incomplete. The Tusken fell quickly and the Gamorrean sent a blast of dark side energy toward him. Kota threw up a force barrier before blasting him with the force, sending him into a crowd of the other Acolytes. The Stormtrooper in black armor was more skilled, holding his own for several long moments as he drove Kota back towards the entrance to the chamber. Kota just let the man push him back until he was only meters from escaping the room full of Dark Acolytes. The Gamorrean was back and attack viciously with a war cry. Kota cut him down and then slashed the black armored Stormtrooper from shoulder to hip and sending both of them back towards their fellows before turning and fleeing. "Stop him;" commanded X1 calmly.

Kota ran through the fortress, cutting down any enemy that was in his way. Imperial Guards, Stormtroopers, officers and soldiers tried to stop him and were injured or killed in the process. No one would keep him from getting away and making his report to the rest of the Jedi. A pair of Shadow Guards stopped him in a corridor and igniting their lightsaber pikes. Kota gripped one and slammed him hard into the other, causing the death of one who was impaled on his ally's blade. He slashed the other as he ran by. Just as it seemed he was home free and hurried through the exit to where his ship was landed, he stopped dead. X1 and all his Acolytes blocked Rahm's path. "I told you, Kota; you won't be leaving."

"Oh yes I will;" and he swept his arm, knocking many of the acolytes to the side and rushing forward. The face of Mace Windu came before him but despite the flash training, the clone was not experienced and was swatted to the side, a lightsaber cut along his left ribs. The Cin Drallig clone and the Anyo Kuro clone were next and he used the force to repulse them. "Enough;" growled X1. "He's mine."

Kota went on the defensive and was not surprised by the skill or ferocity of his new opponent's attacks. Rahm had dueled and trained with Ferroda and their father Falon. X1 wasn't much different. Each time, Kota tried to circle around, he was countered. "Now do you understand? Even my brother isn't as powerful as I am. Soon, I will be even more powerful than Luke Skywalker and your pup Galen Marek."

Kota laughed as he deflected and parried another flurry of blows. "I guess we all have dreams, X1."

The dark side clone drove him in a circle, his anger getting the better of him. Rahm was focused on escaping. It took almost two minutes for him to realize that he was going to need to take a hit. If he did, and it was minor enough, he would catch X1 off guard. Preparing himself, he intentionally missed a block and he cried in pain and spun to the side before kicking X1 with a force powered spinning kick, sending him smashing into his Acolytes. With a massive wave of telekinetic energy, sending the Acolytes flying back. Kota staggard up the ramp of the Ebon Hawk, gritting his teeth and calling on the force to suppress the pain. He staggered to the cockpit and took off, making for open space. As expected, the the fleet in orbit opened fire as soon as he was in range. Calling on the force, Kota ran the blockade, made it out of the planet's mass shadow and jumped to hyperspace. Sighing and cringing in pain, Kota went to the medbay and laid himself down on the bed with a groan. Calling on the force, he tried to heal his wound. There was no effect and the wound was very serious. The blade had cut into his back and almost severed his spine. Not only that, his wound was bleeding. It hadn't completely cauterized. "How in the name of the force?" he muttered through waves of pain. Going to the security center, he found a holo-recording station and collapsed into the chair to record a message - his final message. Kota was dying and he knew it. After recording the message, he said, "Computer, what kind of medical supplies do we have?"

"The medical inventory is depleted, Master Kota. Are you well, Sir?"

"I'll be okay, Computer."

Kota dropped out of hyperspace and said, "Computer, where is the nearest New Republic fleet or military base or our outpost?"

"There is a military patrol out towards Bespin. Would you like me to calculate the jump there?"

"Do it;" grunted Kota and, once it was complete, he made the jump. When he finally arrived, there was no fleet but he was hailed by Cloud City security. "Unidentified ship, this is the Wing Guard command of Cloud City. What is your business here?"

Kota managed to keep his voice steady as he replied, "This is New Republic General and Jedi Master Rahm Kota. I need to see Baron Administrator Lando Calrissian."

There was a pause before the control officer said, "One moment, Master Jedi."

Lando was a former General in the Rebel Alliance and New Republic militaries. With the help of Luke and Ferroda, they had retaken the mining facility and Lando had resigned his commission and gone back to his roll. Finally, Lando himself came on, "General Kota, it's good to hear from you. How goes the war?"

Kota grinned and said, "We miss your unorthodox and effective leadership, Lando. Right now, I need some help. I've been injured by a lightsaber and for some reason, I can't heal the injury with the force. I suspect that the crystal that powered the weapon was one that had some strange property preventing healing with the assistance of the force. I'm hoping bacta will help but I doubt it. I need you to contact the New Republic if I don't make it."

"Of course! You'll be escorted in by my security forces. I'll see you in a few moments."

Kota could feel himself succumbing to his wound and called on the force just to keep himself cognoscente until the old freighter landed on the pad. A few minutes later, Lando was there. "We need to get you to a bacta tank, Rahm."

Rahm smiled and clasped his friend's shoulder weakly. "It's too late for that, Lando. I need you to contact the New Republic. I saved a message for the rest of the Jedi in the security center of this hunk of junk."

Lando shook his head. "No, no, General; we aren't giving up yet. You're tougher than this."

"I'm old and tired, Calrissian. This wound is serious and the force cannot heal it. I think it's time that I rest. Tell Galen and Juno that I'm proud of them and tell Luke and Mara that they are a credit to the name of Jedi."

"Tell them yourself, General. General?"

But he was gone. Jedi Master and General Rahm Kota was dead. Suddenly, his armor collapsed and was empty. Lando started but then remembered that Luke had told him about Obi-wan Kenobi and Master Yoda disappearing after their deaths. It meant that Rahm was gone. Lando gave a shuddering sigh. He and Rahm had been on the opposite sides quite a few times both politically and strategically but they were still friends and it was a heavy loss to the New Republic. "Lobot, send a message to the New Republic Ruling Council and High Command. They need to know about this as soon as possible."

* * *

 **Orbit of Kamino - Aboard the** _ **Star Bird**_

Galen sensed it immediately. Something had happened in the force. Suddenly a vioce in his mind said, _You're doing great, Boy and your parents are proud of you. I will see you again on the other side._

And he knew then that his oldest friend was dead. Tears sprung into his eyes but Galen dashed them away. Reaching out with a fresh determination, he gripped an Imperial-Class Destroyer and forced it down into the Vengeance Dreadnaught, causing its shields to completely collapse. "Concentrate fire on that command ship. I want it to be space debris."

Juno must have heard the hitch in his voice over the comms. Over a their private channel, she said, "Galen is something the matter?"

"Yes, but it doesn't effect us in the immediate, Juno. We need to wrap this up and destroy that base below. I'll tell you about it when this is over."

He then went to the comms station and used the intercom. "All boarding craft, prepare to launch and land ground troops. I want that facility taken and all data gathered. I want to know what their cloning down there."

He contacted all the other ships as well, giving the same orders. As soon as the enemy Dreadnaught exploded into a million fragments, the order to launch was given. They poured through the opening in the enemy picket line, streaking toward the planet below. Galen had his ship driven into the gap and his guns opened on all nearby enemy ships, pounding away at them. "General Grey;" hailed Galen, "I suggest you lead the ground assault with Wade. I'll stay up here and form a blockade to watch our backs."

"Of course, General;" came the reply.

Ferroda and Wade loaded into a U-wing with a group of New Republic Marines. Without a word, they launched and sped down to the planet accompanied by dozens and dozens of New Republic Drop ships from overhauled Alliance Assault Craft, which were just old LAAT gunships that had been redesigned and updated, to the newer RM-09 Dropships. When they landed, both Jedi were out with their lightsabers lit and batting away blaster bolts. The defenses were considerable - Stormtroopers, Riot Troopers, Shadow Guards and Imperial Sentinels. The sweeping fire of the gunships and dropships gave the landing Marines a foothold on the pads and then combat airspeeders being carried by specialized landing ships in groups of four. The U-wings stayed low, their gunners pouring fire into the defenders, especially targeting anti-air and anti-ground emplacements.

Ferroda and Wade bolted towards the main facility. They had landed fairly close and within less than a half hour, they were at one of the main entrances, fighting their way through a trio Shadow Guards. It was a short fight and Wade knelt down by the access panel as Ferroda cut down the last Shadow Guard. The younger Jedi whistled quietly to himself as he hotwired the panel. After only a few moments, the door hissed open and they were met with a wall of blaster fire. Wade looked at Ferroda and called, "Any ideas?"

"Yup;" replied the clone, "just wait a moment."

One of the dropships fired a vicious salvo of laser fire, hopefully clearing the corridor. By the time the gunship had ceased fire, a large group of Marines had gathered around them. The Major in charge said, "General, what are we looking for?"

"A command center; any command center for that matter. When you find them, download everything you can from them and then disable them. We can worry about decrypting them later."

* * *

All over the platforms, the Imperial forces were being driven back. Even though the clones had been flash trained and been put through drills, they didn't have the skill or knowhow to defend the platforms. Not only that, but their Shadow Guards were not to the caliber of Wade and Ferroda who cut them down quickly whenever they were crossed. The battle above was going even worse for the Imperials. It wasn't long before ships began making a retreat to pre-set rendezvous points. Galen stared down at the planet below, receiving and acknowledging reports. It was going surprisingly well and he wondered if X1 had expected this attack. As soon as his blockade had been formed, Galen found out that he was correct. A massive fleet, larger in number than the defending fleet dropped out of hyperspace. It was made up of old Separatist war ships and old Republic warships. Galen frowned. Had the New Republic losses been more severe, he would have been quite concerned but considering that they hadn't lost many ships, it seemed like a pointless gesture. For the moment, it looked as though they were just forming a blockade against Galen's blockade, making sure that they couldn't leave. The Jedi Master chuckled and said, "Fine. We'll play this game then.

* * *

 **Mustafar - X1's Fortress**

X1 was very displeased. He had lost half a dozen of his Shadow Guards and three of his newest non-clone acolytes. The rest of them stood silently, waiting for his judgment for their failure. After what seemed like an eternity, he stood and said, "I want their training regimen intensified, do you understand?"

Arden Lyn and Lumiya were knealing before him with Canor Jax and Marek Steele behind them mumured, "Yes, my Lord;"

"There is no reason my Acolytes should have been so easily thwarted by a blind, aging Jedi like Kota and the fact that he escaped is unacceptable. This had better not happen again or the consequences will be severe."

"Yes, my Lord;"

X1 glared down at them for some time before turning his back to them. "Continue your work. Dismissed!"

When they were gone, X1 snarled in frustration. Out of the darkness came a chuckle. X1 turned in that direction and called out. "Come out of the shadows."

Three figures stepped out of the shadows, all cloaked in dark robes. "More of Diabolis's lackeys, I take it. Do you think you will do any better than your comrade?"

Lightsabers ignited and X1 snarled as he leaped at them. This fight would end the same as the last one. As he engaged them, X1 roared, "None of you will stand against me and Darth Diabolis will learn that _I_ am the Dark Lord of the Sith! As soon as I subdue this so-called New Republic, I will come after him!"


	10. Chapter 10: Last Message

**Mustafar - X1's Castle**

X1 was not happy. He had underestimated the New Republic military just as a dozen of his fellow Imperial warlords had before and now he had lost contact with his facility on Kamino, on Saluecami and on Dathomir. Not only that but the plan to assassinate his brother on Dantooine had failed utterly and his attempts to trap certain New Republic task forces had failed as well. The Jedi were more powerful and resourceful than he had thought. The door to his throne room opened and his four non-clone acolytes entered. Arden Lyn, Lumiya, Carnor Jax and Marek Steele knelt and Arden Lyn spoke. "You summoned us, my Lord?"

"Yes;" he said tightly. "It would seem that the New Jedi Order is even more resourceful than I remember the old Jedi being and I have underestimated them. They are quite unpredictable it would seem. Have you heard about our recent engagements against the New Republic?"

They all nodded silently and he continued. "We need to turn the tide of our little Clone War."

With the flick of his hand, he activated a tactical holo projector that showed the galaxy as it stood. Numerous systems controlled by various warlords throughout the galaxy were outlined and highlighted in different colors and his own outlined in another color. The New Republic territory was outlined in white. "We have several hundred Clone Wars and earlier era warships that have all been refitted and also almost two hundred remaining Imperial war ships, not to mention our droid fleets. It's time we drew them out and destroyed them once and for all. I want all ships drawn back to Vjun and Mustafar. We'll deploy from those two locations."

Lumiya looked up and said, "My Lord, it's quite likely that they will come after us. They know where we are now - both here and Vjun."

They were all silent until Marek Steele cleared his throat and said, "My Lord, perhaps it is time that we consider allying with one of the other warlords. We would gain more resources and support and it would be a simple matter for you to take control once we were victorious."

Lumiya shook her head. "Unless I'm mistaken, you tried that, my Lord and the other warlords refuse to assist you because you are a clone. However, it's worth the attempt to contact them again. Considering the resources at your own command, you would quite likely be welcomed. Ysanne Isard was willing - until you left her to die on Coruscant."

X1 allowed a tight smile to cross his face. "For that reason, I highly doubt we will gain any support from the other warlords until we have Coruscant. Once the New Republic is defeated, they will likely come to us. However, I believe that you are correct, Hand Lumiya. They will come to us."

He turned back to the tactical display and studied it. If he was going to win this, he was going to need to consolidate his forces but to do so while still giving the appearance that he wasn't. When the New Republic came to Mustafar, he wanted to bring the full power of his fleet to bare on the full power of theirs because he knew that his fleet would out number and out gun his. "I want every modern Imperial ship brought to Mustafar along with three quarters of our refitted Old Republic ships. All droid ships not engaged in the Hapes Conflict and the remaining Old Republic ships will be sent over Vjun. I'll have the _Arc Anvil_ over Vjun as well. Dark Troopers will help convince them that we are truly trying to keep the fortress. On top of that, I think I'll go there myself with my acolytes and we'll set another trap for out Jedi opponents."

Arden Lyn liked that idea. "Go and relay my orders to the commanders. Oh and have someone come in a take care of those, will you?"

He motioned over to the side where three bodies lay. The four acolytes hadn't even noticed them. Arden Lyn turned to her lord and said, "My lord, who were they?"

"Some of the so-called Darth Diabolis's Dark Jedi assassins. This is the second time he has made an attempt on my life."

The four acolytes looked at one another before Arden Lyn bow on one knee and said, "My Lord, I wish to volunteer to assist in your protection."

X1 laughed and said, "I defeated them, Hand Arden Lyn. I do not require extra protection."

"My lord, last time it was one assassin and now it was three. Next time it may be even more. It would be prudent to have someone with you at all times just in case they send more."

X1 gazed at her, considering her words. In a firm yet quiet voice, Arden said, "My Lord, I do not doubt your power but your Imperial forces would disband amongst the lesser warlords if you were to be killed and having me with you would help to prevent that."

X1 could not deny the prudence in her words. "Very well, Arden Lyn. I will allow it. The rest of you, prepare relocate my forces and prepare the defenses here and on Vjun."

Lumiya, Marek and Carnor bowed and left. X1 looked at Arden who stood beside him. "Perhaps we could get some training in while we wait;" she said. X1 smiled and said, "I think that would be wise. What would you like to learn?"

"Oh I was thinking of working on your Teras Kasi skills, my Lord?" she said with an impish grin and X1 chuckled.

* * *

 **Orbit over Kamino -** _ **Star Bird**_

Galen Marek couldn't believe it. Before he could engage the enemy fleet, they had turned and jumped to hyperspace, leaving the facility. Suddenly, the comms officer strode up. "Sir, I have General Grey on the comms for you. He wants to know what he should do with all the clone embryos and such."

Galen frowned and followed the officer to his station and answered, "Ferroda, how goes it?"

"We have the facility. What should I do with all the clones?"

Galen thought it a question with a rather obvious answer, "Shut them down. We don't need any more Imperial clones mucking things up."

Ferroda frowned and said, "Master, they may be born for the Empire but they are still lives. I don't know if I can just kill them like that."

Galen was astounded. They were clones. What's more they were enemies. "Ferroda, we can't afford to let them grow to maturity. This galaxy has already seen enough of clone armies and it's time we put an end to them. Shut down the life support systems and let them die. If the Kaminoans can dispose of them from there."

Ferroda hesitated and then said, "As... you wish, Master."

The comms deactivated and Galen contacted Juno. "Recall all fighters and combat airspeeders, Juno. As soon as we're done here, we'll go back to our midway point and wait for reassignment."

"Of course, General;" she replied, all professionalism. Galen grinned as he returned to the viewport of the _Star Bird_. Soon, they would be able to finish this up and get back to their standby position. Maybe, if they were lucky, he and Juno would get some time alone together to relax and recuperate. "General;" said the comms officer, "we have an urgent message from Coruscant."

Galen sighed and headed that way. So much for relaxation. He headed towards the comms station. Admiral Ackbar sounded grim. "General Marek, as soon as that operation is complete, head to Bespin. We were contacted by General Calrissian. Apparently General Kota arrived on Bespin and died shortly there after from an injury that was inflicted by a lightsaber. Before he passed, however, he apparently left a message for the New Jedi Order."

Galen was shocked. For several long moments, he couldn't say anything. Finally, he replied, "Understood, Admiral. We'll finish things up and head in that directions immediately."

When the comms disconnected, Galen sent a message to the entire task force and General Grey's as well. "All forces finish your current tasks and return to your ships. We just received orders to an immediate call to Bespin."

After receiving confirmation, Galen returned to the forward viewport and stared blankly out into space. He didn't know how long he had stood there when a hand landed on his shoulder. "Galen, is something wrong?"

It was Juno and she looked concerned. Galen nodded with a tired sigh. "Yes. I just received word from command. Rahm is dead. He showed up on Bespin unexpectedly and died according to Lando Calrissian. Apparently before he did so, he left a message for the Jedi so we're ordered to Bespin now."

Juno covered her mouth and tears began to shine in her eyes. Clearing her throat, she said, "How did he die?"

"Apparently a lightsaber wound. There's something wrong here, Juno. Rahm should have been able to heal a lightsaber. It would take more than that to kill him."

Juno was unable to reply, no longer trusting her voice. Forgetting her military baring, she pressed herself to her husband and buried her face in his chest, sobbing quietly. Rahm Kota had been like a father to both of them, providing encouragement, wisdom and tough love when it was needed and had been a massive impact in their lives, as much of an impact as Darth Vader had been.

The comms officer cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Sir, General Grey and Admiral Farlander report that they are on their way back to their flagships and will be ready to depart for Bespin."

Galen's voice was husky with grief. "Very well. Set course for Bespin and prepare for the jump to lightspeed. Begin the count down as soon as the calculations are made."

Minutes later, as the stars turned to lines, Galen was still holding his wife as they both shed tears of grief. There lives were lessened by Rahm Kota's loss and the Jedi would be weakened by it. Juno looked up at her husband and asked, "What are we going to do without Rahm?"

"We'll keep fighting as we always do. It will just be much harder."

* * *

 **Orbit over Saluecami - Aboard the** _ **Mon Remonda**_

Luke, Mara, Ezra, Kondor, Kyle, Barabus and Emma stood with Admiral Raddus and Admiral Oashi in silence as Admiral Ackbar signed off. No one really knew what to say but something needed to be said. Luke cleared his throat and spoke. "We'll finish up quickly. Recall all forces and we bombart the facilities below with a Base Delta Zero. If we use a baradium missile or two, that will get to the cloning facilities below."

They all nodded, murmuring their acknowledgements as they went to complete their orders. Soon, it was only the Jedi and the technicians in the comms area. Luke looked at them all and motioned them to follow him. In a conference room just off the bridge, they all began to break down. Ezra tried his best to maintain some kind of emotional control but seeing Luke and Mara begin to break down, he couldn't. There weren't any sobs but the tears flowed freely. Luke and Mara held one another in absolute silence, not speaking even through their force bond. Barabus and Emma mirrored them across the room and Kyle wrapped them both in his arms. Kondor didn't quite know how to react. He had admired General Kota as a very strong man, wise, powerful and principled. They stayed that way for some time before Luke, still holding his wife, addressed them. "We lost a brilliant general, a powerful master and a dear friend today. But our work isn't done yet. When this is over, we will honor Master Kota with a ceremony and we will also celebrate his life and his ascension to the force. In the mean time, however, he would not want us to stand idle. Mara gave a heartbreaking, sobbing chuckled and gave an imitation of his voice to lighten the mood. "What the hell are you all standing around for? We have battles to win. Shift yourselves! You can cry when you aren't on my time."

They all chuckled and went about their business, returning to their ships - Ezra and Kondor to the Liberty II and Kyle and his students to Marshal Commander Sykes's ship. After they were gone, Luke still held his wife for a few moments more before they straightened and kissed tenderly before heading back to the bridge. "We are ready to commence bombardment, General. All forces are off the ground."

"Do it."

Turbo lasers streaked down to the planet below and, after being sure that it was sufficiently hit, Luke ordered one of his torpedo frigates to fire a baradium missile. The blue streak sank planetward and the flash and explosion was visible from orbit. The captain of the missile boat reported, "General, judging by the crater, the facility is completely gone, equipment and all. The cloning facility has been completely vaporized."

"Very good. All ships, set course for Bespin."

* * *

There had never been so many ships in the Bespin system in remembered history. Shuttles and personal ships landed on pads throughout Cloud City and they all met in the main communications cluster of the administration tower. Old friends embraced one another and muttered words of comfort. To everyone's surprise, Kanaan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla and the crew of the _Ghost_ were there as well. In tight clusters, they waited as Lando activated the recorded message that Rahm had left for them. A hologram of the old General sitting in a chair appeared. It was clear that he was in pain. "Greetings, Jedi. If you're listening to this, that means X1's wound has proved fatal for me. I probably won't last long to listen up. X1's main base of operations is on the planet Mustafar at one of Darth Vader's castles. There, he has quite the force of Dark Jedi acolytes, including twenty clones of powerful Jedi and Sith Lords - all human of course, in typical Imperial fashion. I'm guessing he plans to train his own Dark Jedi Order to serve him when he conquers the New Republic. Beyond that, I don't have any pertinent information for you."

The hologram paused as the general winced and leaned back with a sigh. His face lost it's hard lines and he said, "Luke and Mara, you are a tribute to the name of Jedi. When you thought yourselves alone, you began to the foundation fo the New Jedi Order and now, all of your students are excellent Jedi. I'm proud of you both. Galen, Juno, Ferroda and Shara, you have all become the children I never expected to have. I have thought of each of your as my sons and daughters for many years and am proud to have known you and fought beside you. My Jedi, the remember that death is a natural part of life and that, though I can no longer be with you in body, I am now one with the force and the force will always be with you. Farewell."

And he was gone. The silence was palpable until Galen Marek said, "We need to return to Coruscant and confer with High Command. This information is important and we need to work out a solid plan. This conflict needs to end."

Kanan nodded. "You're correct. Galen, do you mind if we take the _Ghost_ aboard your ship and hitch a ride back home?"

"Of course."

Wade sighed and said, "I'm gonna grab the ship that Kota came in on and bring it aboard the _Independence_. Maybe I can fiddle with it a little bit."

Slowly, they all filtered out and back to their ships. Within an hour, the Bespin System was empty again.


	11. Chapter 11: Moarning

Luke Skywalker, Galen Marek, Keyan Farlander, Ferroda Grey, Kyle Katarn, Kanaan Jarrus, Marshal Commander Gavin Sykes and Admirals Oashi, Raddus, Yat-De Viedus and Kraine stood before the Ruling Council and High Command as they all sat in silence after the report. The air was filled with sorrow and anxiety. Rahm Kota had been as much of a backbone of the New Republic Military as Admiral Ackbar was and that was aside from being a very powerful Jedi Master. Mon Mothma truly looked distraught despite her best efforts. "This is a terrible blow for the New Republic. When this is all over, we need to have a ceremony for Rahm. Right now, however, we need to finish this conflict with X1. We know where his two remaining chief fortresses are - Vjun in Bast Castle and Mustafar at Darth Vader's castle and facilities there. Admirals, Generals, how do we proceed with this?"

There was silence. The same thought passed through all of their minds. Rahm Kota would have had a plan in a moment. But he wasn't here anymore. Admiral Raddus cleared his throat and said in his gravely voice, "It seems to me that a two pronged attack would be the most effective tactic, striking both locations at once. We have just received the last reports from our scout ships from Wraith Squadron and both locations are heavily fortified and have very large fleets in orbit. They will know we're coming. Furthermore, it would seem that X1 has recently arrived on Vjun and we will have our chance to strike at him there."

There were nods and murmurs of agreement following his words. Luke asked rather anxiously, "Is there any word from General Antilles and Task Force Lusankya, Admiral?"

"Yes, General Skywalker; we received a report from General Antilles and Councilor Organa Solo stating that the battle is going very well. Apparently General Antilles was able to discover some kind of pattern in the droid general's tactics. It was just a matter of time before they started to turn the battle in our and the Hapan's favor. He also sends us a message by the way;" and after a short pause, "we probably shouldn't anger them. Their ships are apparently quite terrifying."

There were some chuckles and a few eyes turned to Mesa Lorilli, the representative of the Hapes Consortium. There was a barely traceable smirk in her smile. Luke cleared his throat and said, "What task forces and units do we have available for these missions?"

General Rieeken replied, "After this meeting ends, we will discuss strategy. Is there anything else for the Ruling Council, Generals and Admirals?"

Nothing was forthcoming. "Then this meeting is adjourned. General's Marek and Skywalker, you will both join High Command in the war room. Each of you will lead a fleet to an objective."

As everyone began to funnel out, Luke caught up to Ackbar and said, "Excuse me, Admiral, but can Major Jade join us? She tends to be the more strategic of the two of us and I think her opinion would be a major asset."

"Of course, General Skywalker; her keen tactical mind would be a great assistance."

Luke reached out through their bond and said to her wife, _Can you meet us in the war room, Mara? Ackbar would like you to help us with the planning of our next operation._

 _I'm already waiting there, Farmboy. I was just reading the reports of Wraith Squadron. Wedge can sure throw an elite squadron together. These guys are almost scary._

Luke suppressed a chuckle as they entered. There she was, pacing back and forth between two large holo displays of the planets of Mustafar and Vjun glancing between them and a datapad. When they were all gathered, Admiral Ackbar attracted their attention. "Attention please; the following task forces are currently at our disposal: _Independence_ _, Liberty, Phoenix, Defiance, Home One, Mon Remonda, Endurance_ and the Naboo Fleet. We need to determine which of these is best for each mission. Any thoughts on this?"

Mara lifted a hand and said, "It would be most prudent to send Task Force Phoenix to Mustafar. According to these reports, it is most definitely the more strongly defended. I think it would also be wise to send the _Independence_ _, Liberty_ and _Home One_ with them. The reason being that we would have the most powerful ships and best strategists heading to the main base."

"And sending a large number of more powerful Jedi to Vjun where X1 is;" said Admiral Ackbar appreciatively. Galen Marek frowned. "Don't you think it would be best if I went to where X1 is? His most powerful Dark Jedi will be with him and you'll need help."

Luke shook his head. "I think your value would be better spent over Mustafar, Master. Myself, Mara, Wade and the rest can handle the other Dark Jedi. They can't be that far along this early in their training."

The older Jedi Master looked rather skeptical. "That's a big assumption, Luke."

Admiral Drayson examined the two holographic projections before saying, "I think that Major Jade is correct. However, I think transfers will need to be made. We can't have all of the best troops and squadrons unevenly on each side. Carlist, Crix - what are your thoughts?"

The two veterans nodded their heads and the former said, "Wraith and Rogue Squadrons should go to Mustafar. It is going to be a much longer fight I think. Blue Squadron and Grey Squadron will go with the other fleet. Those are our four best Squadrons. Paiges Commandos and Grey Strike will go with the Vjun fleet. They will most likely need the best expert help."

Crix was nodding as he rubbed his goatee. It all seemed good so far. Suddenly, he turned to Luke, Galen and Mara, asking as he did, "What about the Jedi? How will they be distributed among the task forces?"

Luke, Galen and Mara looked at one another before saying, "Myself, General Skywalker and Master Jarrus will assign them, General. Rest assured that we'll do so properly and with the best outcome."

The other generals and admirals nodded. "We trust your judgment completely, General Marek. Go and make your selections while we make the necessary transfers and handle the logistics. We will meet you all back hear tomorrow morning and finalize our battle plans. Even after that, it will take several days to prepare at the earliest."

The Jedi bowed and departed. "I still don't like it, Luke;" said Galen. "X1 was powerful enough to defeat Rahm. I really think you'll need me there."

Luke shook his head. "It's far more important that you lead the assault on Mustafar. You're the only one powerful enough to rip Star Destroyers out of the sky and that will be far more useful. X1 can't be anywhere near as powerful as Vader or Palpatine."

Unable to silence his concerns, Galen took his younger friend's shoulder. "Luke, you nearly died facing them. If Vader hadn't turned on him, Palpatine would have killed the two of you."

"Yes and he was just barely a Jedi Knight then and I wasn't even that;" countered Mara. "Now we are both fully trained and realized Jedi, Galen. Don't worry. It's not like we're facing Diabolis. Trust me. I know enough about X1."

Galen sighed and lifted his hand. "I know better than to argue with you, Mara. Come on. We need to go and select out Jedi. Have them all gather in the training room."

* * *

They were all there except Leia, Damaya and Kirana Ti, who were in the Hapes Consortium. Galen and Kanan stood before the rest of them. Luke, Mara, Kyle, Nisotsa, Keyan, Wade and Ezra stood before them and closely behind were Kondor, Ferroda, Emma and Barabus. Rahm Kota's absence was noticeable and none of them knew what to say for quite some time. Finally, Galen cleared his throat and said, "When this is all over, we will hold a ceremony and a celebration for Master Rahm Kota. He has become one with the force. Remember, Jedi: Death is a natural part of life. We must let go of everything we fear to lose. The future is never certain, always in motion. In these times, we must find ourselves in the force."

Kanaan nodded with agreement and also said, "We cannot allow this to throw us off balance. The life of a Jedi is all about balance. Even in this hard time, we must stay in balance or we risk slipping and starting down a path that that is hard to return from."

They all nodded and Galen took a deep breath and set his shoulders. "There are two missions ahead of us. I will be leading one and Kanan, the other. With me, I will take Nisotsa, Keyan, Ezra, Kondor, Barabus and Illana. The rest of you will go with Kanan to Vjun. X1 is going to be there so I do not need to tell you to be careful. Ferroda, come up here please."

The Jedi clone strode forward. "What can you tell us about your brother?"

Ferroda thought for a moment before answering, "He is clone-centric and cunning. He managed to build up a number of bases and locate the mothball and graveyard fleets of the Old Republic and the former Confederacy of Independent Systems and refit them very effectively right under our noses. Fortunately, we have driven him back to his final two strongholds but believe me, that means that we have a wounded Boma cornered. He will employ all his cunning and all his skill and all his resources to defeat us. If we aren't careful, he'll succeed. We have scout reports but if I know my brother, they missed something and quite probably something big. X1 was always good at appearing to show his full hand without actually doing so. Lastly, don't forget what General Kota said. X1 has created clones of some very powerful Jedi and Sith Lords. Be vigilant."

After a moment, he returned to his place and Galen nodded. "Get some rest. In a few days, we'll leave to end this conflict and remove one more Imperial warlord from the board of galactic politics and war."

They all nodded and went their separate ways. Luke and Mara went to their quarters immediately to seek solace in one another's love. Kyle disappeared and Illana and Barabus disappeared much the same as Luke and Mara had. Kondor stayed in the training room for awhile. The two masters went into a small room to discuss their strategies. Ferroda, Keyan, Nisotsa and Ezra all disappeared and found their families or loved ones for consolation. Wade went back to the ship that Kota had found on Dromund Kaas. He was far too depressed to try and sleep. After looking it up in an archive file, he found out that it was a Corellian Engineering Corporation made Dynamic-class light freighter and had been hugely popular no less than four thousand years prior. Upon a close examination of the ship, Wade found that, aside from some tarnish and rust, it was in superb shape. The systems, of course, were antiques but, like all Corellian ship designs, would be easy to replace with much more updated versions. The plating was durasteel and though some of it would need to be replaced, was perfectly suitable for current warfare. Looking through a catalog of modern ships, he found that some things he would have to build himself since many of even the base designs had been abandoned centuries or millennia ago. A smile began to spread across Wade's face. This ship would be absolutely gorgeous and an amazing personal ship for himself when he was done with it. He wouldn't even have to make it look too different than it did in when he had flown it back from Bespin.

Wade was so wrapped up in studying his options for ship parts and components for ship parts that he neither heard nor sensed the approach of his lover as she padded softly up the ramp. It wasn't 'til Mesa had her arms around his waist from behind and her head against his back that he realized. But Wade would know the feeling and smell and sound of his lover anywhere and she didn't even startle him. With a small smile, he set the datapad aside and placed his large hands over her much smaller ones. Gently, Wade put pressure on her hands and, when she loosened them, turned so that he could pull her into and embrace with a sigh. As he did, she whispered, "I'm sorry to hear about General Kota. He was a great man."

Wade smiled as he brushed his thumb against her back. "He really was. But death is a natural part of life and I think he went out the way he wanted - giving everything for the New Republic and against the ones who had destroyed the old one."

Mesa nodded and they simply stood for awhile, finding solace in the silence and the pressure of the other. Suddenly, Wade began to chuckle. Mesa looked up into his eyes and asked, "What's so funny?"

Wade shook his head. "Just looking back and remembering. There was this time that Master Kota was in a really weird mood. He was all smiley and even, force help us all, cheerful."

Mesa giggled as he continued, "We were in the middle of a training day and I was dueling with Keyan when Rahm just burst out laughing at us both. We stopped dead and Mara paused her duel with the Dathomir Witches and yelled, 'What are you laughing at, Old Man?'"

Wade was beginning to chuckle again as he tried to tell the story. "Rahm, with the biggest, dumbest grin on his face, replied, 'I think I just picked up a children's song in the rythm of Wade and Keyan's lightsabers;' and he started to hum and dance a little. The best part was that he was right. We were in time with the rhythm of a children's song."

Mesa was giggling again and Wade was beginning to laugh pretty hard too. When they had calmed down, he hugged her to him again. "How is it that I can't stay glum or gloomy when you're around?" he asked her fondly. Mesa smiled and replied, "What can I say? I guess I have a positive affect on you, my young, scruffy Jedi."

She began to run a small hand along his stubbly cheek before playfully tugging a tuft of his goatee. Wade grinned and leaned forward, rubbing his chin against the side of her neck, causing her to shiver and say, "If you keep that up, I'll have no choice but to drag you to one of the bunks and have my way with you."

"You Hapans;" Wade chuckled, "You see, to us in the out worlds, being taken by an absolutely gorgeous woman wouldn't be a punishment..."

He was going to continue when she kissed him savagely and then said, "Come along then, Consort. Your mistress has need of you."

Wade chuckled as he directed her towards the starboard bunks, chuckling as he did. "Consort, huh? I like that. I like that very much."

* * *

 **Vjun - Bast Castle**

X1 watched his Acolytes train with satisfaction. Thanks to the flash training and the drills under himself and his non-clone acolytes, they were excelling. Though he doubted, for example, that the Luke Skywalker or Galen Marek clones could stand up to the originals yet, they would still be devastating in combat. Beside X1 stood Arden Lyn, Lumiya, Carnor Jax and Maarek Stele - his student instructors if you will. They were all strong force acolytes and each had their skills. Stele was a pilot and he was the flight instructor for all of them. Jax instructed them on weapons other than the lightsaber such as blasters and virboweapons. Lumiya instructed them in their core force abilities such as telekinesis and sense enhancement. Arden Lyn trained them in hand to hand combat. X1 himself instructed them on lightsaber combat. Their failure against Rahm Kota had been a wake up call to them and to X1. Even an aged, blind Jedi Master was powerful and the other Jedi were going to be more of a threat than he had thought. On the other side of the throne room, the doors slid open and four Imperial Officers entered. X1 strode over to meet them and they bowed, standing ramrod straight at attention. They were General's Vev-1 and Aurek-3 and Admiral's Peth-2 and Zerek-1. X1 clasped his hands behind his back and commanded, "Report;"

General Vev-1, the commander of Vjun garrison, saluted and said, "The garrison is at peak numbers. We have turbolaser and ion cannons set up, as well as anti-fighter missile turrets. We managed to install a planetary ion cannon as well but unfortunately there is no good terrain at the moment for the turbolaser cannon. However, we can clear an area for them but it will take the next several days."

X1 nodded and turned to General Aurek-3, the General of the Marine units aboard the fleet in orbit. "All Marines are armed and on stand by. They only need an enemy to attack, my Lord."

Admiral Peth-2 saluted and said, "Our fleets stand ready to defend, my Lord. All ships are in position."

"Our gun platforms are fully manned as well. My lord, we lost all of our cloning facilities. How are we planning on replacing lost men?" asked Admiral Zerek-1. X1 was satisfied with his line officers' reports and replied, "We will retake Kamino and Saleucami back after we destroy their fleet here and on Mustafar. As soon as these battles are over, we fly on Coruscant and take it. From there, the New Republic will fragment."

The officers nodded and X1 dismissed them. From behind him came Arden Lyn. "My Lord, the New Republic knows guerilla warfare better than any other kind. It will be another rebellion."

X1 shrugged. "We will have the galaxy though and we will be able to make a vast army and navy to control every system. I will stamp out the Hutts, the Hapans and anyone else who can shelter them. With that done, their only option will be the Unknown Regions where they will be great danger to us."

Arden Lyn wasn't totally convinced but she held her peace.


	12. Chapter 12: Old Business

**Klatooine - The Capital City**

Talon Karrde tapped away at the datapad in his hands as he looked at several more spread out over his desk. Suddenly, without a knock or even a door chime, the door hissed open and a very attractive woman of medium height in a black dress entered. She looked like a trophy of the smuggler chief's but everyone in Karrde's organization knew that she was more than just a pretty face and voluptuous body. It was less than three months ago, after some of Karrde's security operatives had noticed that their base in the city was being watched that he had considered hiring a personal bodyguard. At first, Karrde had thought that a local or two would do just fine. The Klatooinians were noted warriors. However, in an unexpected stroke of good fortune, a friend recommended Shada D'ukal. "Don't let her looks fool you! She's one of the deadliest and most highly skilled women that I've ever met;" his friend had said. A couple days later, she had arrived, wearing a sequenced red dress with hoop earrings and her luxurious black locks done up in an elegant and skillful pile, held in place by hair pins. At first, Karrde had been skeptical but after a couple of his men had tried to get a little too close and five of them had wound up in sick bay, none of them got too close to her after that.

Shada walked in and said, "Karrde, we need to do something about our friends outside."

Karrde chuckled and said, "You've said that every day for the past two standard weeks now, Shada. What's changed since yesterday?"

"I found another layer in their surveillance;" she replied. Now that got the smuggler chief's attention. "Is that so? How many is that now? Three? Four?"

"Four;" she confirmed as she sat on the side of his desk, crossing one long leg over the other. Karrde nodded. The first two layers of surveillance had been easy to spot - rookies and local small-time criminals told to report on movement and activities of Karrde and his people. The third had been more subtle - local law enforcement officers who were contacted by someone to simply send in daily reports as they went around their daily business. The forth had been even more tricky, local business all throughout the city were writing and sending daily reports to whoever had employed them. "We need to move, Karrde;" said the woman frankly. Karrde suppressed a chuckle. He had found that he was beginning to genuinely like this woman and her blunt and sometimes borderline disrespectful attitude. "I'm sure we will be okay for another couple days - at least until our next base is set up. Relax, Shada."

He pulled a bottle of wine from a cabinet and poured two glasses. Shada accepted hers while replying, "It's not my job to relax, Talon. It's my job to keep you alive - remember? That is why you pay me after all."

Karrde chuckled at that. "That is true; well the _Wild Karrde_ and the _Starry Ice_ will be back sometime tomorrow. We can begin removing non-critical equipment and personnel as soon as they are arrive. Will that put your mind at ease?"

"Not really;" she said honestly before sighing, "but it's better than waiting for whoever is out there to just come and get us. At least get a couple more of your guys to work security detail for a couple hours on top of their regular duties. It won't hurt them and I know a few of them have had some free time anyway."

"If that will make you feel better;" said Karrde before sipping the wine. Shada offered a small smile. "It would. At the very least, it would make my job a little easier. I can keep my eyes on you far more easily if I'm not managing security of the entire operation."

Karrde cocked a dark, well groomed eyebrow at that but decided to let any comment he had thought of slide. They enjoyed a companionable silence for several long minutes before Karrde sighed and cleared his throat. "Well I suppose I should get back to work. There are still several shipments I need to finish arranging. Would you like to have dinner later?"

Shada hesitated for just a moment before answering, "Sure; that would be nice. Eighteen hundred?"

"I'll have it ready then;" he promised as she walked out. Karrde watched her go, thinking to himself that she was quite probably one of the most magnificent women he had ever met. She was attractive. She was loyal. She was shrewd. She was focused. They were all traits that he admired very much. Rousing himself from his pondering, Karrde went back to his datapads. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Karrde have everything set perfectly. He had actually considered changing into a nicer outfit but then decided that would be over doing it a little. Still feeling the need to compensate, he had made sure that a perfect, luxurious meal was prepared and that the wine would match perfectly. Even so, he still felt slightly under dressed when Shada came in a shimmering black dress without a back and with slits up to her thighs in the sides of it. "That looks fantastic, Karrde;" she said. Karrde pulled the seat out for her and poured her wine. "It does; my chef will be pleased to hear it."

"You didn't cook this yourself?" Shada asked with just a hint of amusement. Karrde's cheeks covered just slightly and he chuckled. "Sadly my own culinary skills are not that advanced. I do make a fairly decent breakfast though. In fact, it's what I'm best at as far as cooking goes."

Graciously, he served her the food before taking his seat and serving himself. The food was fantastic and Shada said so. They made small talk for the most part, discussing things like galactic events, business throughout the Outer, Mid and Inner Rims and even a little about their own personal lives, though not too much. After the main meal had been cleared away and while they sipped on their wine, Shada said, "We need to consider where we'll go if we have to leave in a hurry."

Karrde really didn't want to talk about it but he knew she was right. Fortunately, he had thought about it already. "I was considering the New Republic. I have friends there. Well, 'friends' might be a but of a strong word. 'Acquaintances' or perhaps 'business partners' would perhaps be nearer the mark."

Shada looked skeptical. "Are you sure you can trust them?"

Karrde managed to suppress his laugh to a smile. "Yes I am. For one thing, my other options are the Hutt Cartels, the Empire or the Corporate Sector. For another, my associates are Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade. Hmmm... that's right - it's actually Mara Jade Skywalker now apparently. I neglected to get them a wedding gift. I shall have to remedy that when this whole surveillance business is behind us."

Shada actually chuckled at that. "Okay you do that; now, how can you be sure you can trust them?"

Karrde chuckled this time. "For one thing, I have come to find in my few interactions with Skywalker that he is either unwilling or unable to effectively lie or act. His wife, considering her past, I'm sure is exceptional at both. However, her new husband seems to have rubbed off on her because it seems that she prefers honesty and integrity over duplicity."

Shada smiled again and looked down at her wine. "You do seem to be talented at reading beings, Talon."

Karrde smiled and lifted his glass in acknowledgement. Suddenly, in a quiet voice, Shada asked, "Tell me, what am I thinking right now?"

Karrde frowned and studied her. There was a small, almost coy smile playing on her lips. She was leaning back in her chair, one leg cross over the other and a fair amount of both of them showing through the slits in her dress. Her fine lips puckered just slightly as she took another sip of wine. If Karrde know any better, he would swear she was trying to come on to him. "I must confess that you are far more a puzzle to me, Shada;" he said diplomatically. Her smile grew and she set her glass down. "Is that so? Well you seem to be a man who enjoys puzzles. When you solve this one, let me know what you discover."

Karrde chuckled and sipped his wine again. Suddenly, alarms started going off. Both stood to their feet and pulled concealed weapons from their clothing. Moments later, Aves ran in. "We have a group of mercenaries or local criminals at least trying to break in. Security's got it under control, Karrde. You and Shada can go back to your meal."

"Are you sure about that?" demanded Shada. Aves gave her a cocky grin. "Sure am. These guys are just locals with hunting blasters, sporting blasters and hold out blasters."

Shada seemed satisfied but not at ease. Aves left and the alarms quieted. Shada looked at Karrde. "Well?"

With a resigned sigh, Karrde said, "I'll get in contact with the New Republic immediately."

"Good;" said Shada as she stowed her blaster in its hidden holster. "And Talon..."

Karrde turned to look at her. "I enjoyed dinner;" she said with a smile. Karrde returned it, saying, "I'm glad to hear it. We should do it again some time."

* * *

 **Orbit over Coruscant - Aboard the _Mon Remonda_**

Luke and Mara were going over the inventory of there ship, checking rations, weapons, parts and so on when Luke's comlink chimed. "This is General Skywalker;" said Luke by way of greeting. After a moment, he frowned and said, "We'll be there shortly."

"What's going on?" asked Mara, setting her datapad down. Luke chewed a lip before answering, "Not sure; it was the comms station. They said they have an urgent call from Talon Karrde."

That got her attention. They both quickly headed to the comms station and Luke activated it. "This is General Skywalker; how's it going, Captain Karrde?"

The mustached man smiled and said, "I've been better. I hear belated congratulations are in order for you two, Mister and Missus Skywalker."

Luke and Mara both smiled in pleasure. "Thank you, Karrde. Now, how can we help?"

"Straight to business then; I have been hiding out for the past few months due to the Zann Consortium's bounty on my head. However, since Tyber Zann was found dead and Darth Diabolis is off the grid, I decided that coming back to light would be fine. However, it would seem that, before I could do that, someone has managed to put me under several layers of surveillance. A group was actually just repulsed from gaining entry to my facility and, simply put, I need the protection of some friends."

Mara narrowed her eyes and looked at Luke. Through their force bond, she said, _something's going on here. The last time Karrde needed protection was when Zann and Diabolis had first struck their deal. We can use this to gain information if there is any to be gained._

Luke agreed with a thought and said to Karrde, "We'd be happy to provide protection. Do you have any information on who is tracking you?"

Karrde gave an amused smile and said, "Even if I do, you know that information costs money."

Mara cocked a brow and said, "Is that so? Well the protection of the New Republic isn't free either. I suggest we work out a business deal, Karrde: our protection for your information."

The smuggler chief cocked his head to one side before saying, "That will depend on the information, Madam Skywalker."

"Jade Skywalker;" corrected Mara, crossing her arms over her chest. "and unless you're willing to take your chances with some other organization or galactic faction, you really don't have much of a choice now, do you?"

And that was the fact of the matter too. With a loud, resigned exhale, Karrde smiled and said, "We can work something out in person in a few days. Where should I meet you and your fleet?"

Luke and Mara looked at one another. "We'll meet you over Coruscant on board our cruiser;" the former said. "I'll make sure you have the clearance to board. Now about that information..."

Karrde lifted a finger. "Not over the comms. I only discuss information like this in person. Thank you for your assistance, General Skywalker. I look forward to meeting with you again."

* * *

 **Klatooine - The Capital City**

Karrde ended the communication and turned to Shada. "When we get there, I want you to stay aboard the Wild Karrde. Now, before you protest, I have a valid reason for this. If, by some twist of fate, Skywalker proves untrustworthy, you are the only person I trust to be able to fight your way to me with a team and get us out of there. You won't be able to do that if you get captured with me."

Shada glared at him. "I don't like it;" she said simply. Talon brushed her clenched hand and said, "Neither do I but I think we both agree that it is the best course of action."

With a resigned sigh, Shada nodded. "It is. Well, we should start getting back to work. I'll get a rescue team together just in case and you..."

"Will be organizing our departure from this place;" said Karrde with amusement. "You know, if you weren't in the personal protection business, I would certainly be happy to make you one of my logistical coordinators."

Shada scoffed, "Right, but then you would have no one to keep you alive. I really don't like that idea so I think I'll stay in my current position if it's all the same to you."

Karrde lifted a hand in surrender. "Of course. Now if you'll excuse me, I should probably get started."

Shada nodded and turned to leave before saying, "Oh and Karrde, don't forget about solving your puzzle. I have a feeling you'll enjoy the answer immensely."

Then she was gone. Karrde frowned, slightly bewildered. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Shada had shot a wink at him over her shoulder. But that most certainly was not in Shada's character. At least, he didn't think it was in Shada's character.

Shaking his head, Karrde picked up a datapad in one hand and a comlink in another. Back to work again.

* * *

 **Orbit over Klatooine - Aboard the _Foxcatch_**

Jodo Kast was furious. One of his layers of surveillance had tried to take the target, undoubtedly alerting Talon Karrde to his presents. Now, he had a decision to make - report to Lord X1 or try and capture Talon Karrde and then report to X1. Neither of them really appealed to him but the truth was that the smuggler chief and information broker was most likely going to flee his current base since he now knew that someone had found him. Resisting the urge to slam his fist down on his control console, Kast instead activated his long range comms unit, keying in X1's frequency. Within moments, he was speaking to the clone Dark Jedi master. "I have some bad news, my Lord;" he said with far more reverence than he usually showed anyone. "Some of the people under my employ jumped the blaster and decided to try and capture Talon Karrde. I have no doubt that Karrde will be moving out as soon as possible."

X1's face remained stoic as he nodded slowly. "This is indeed most unfortunate. At any cost, you must keep Karrde from getting to the New Republic. The amount of information that man has and his ability to get it would be a terrible weapon in their hands. If needs be, destroy his ships completely. My forces will provide any support you need."

Jodo Kast nodded. "I need two squadrons of TIE Hunters and perhaps a pair of Light Escort Cruisers as well. Other than that, I think I can handle it."

X1 nodded and said, "Very well, Jodo Kast. Report when your mission is over."

With that, the connection was cut. With a disgruntled sigh, Jodo set back to wait. On impulse, he activated his comms unit to contact his associate on the planet below. "What is it, Kast?" asked the Weequay gruffly. "Who the hell ordered that attack, Traiven? I made it perfectly clear that no one is to approach Karrde or his people!" snarled Jodo Kast. The Weequay crossed his burly arms and said, "Well it wasn't me, boss. I had no idea it was in the works until it had already failed. It's beginning to look like Karrde is gathering his gear and getting ready to leave Klatooine. You have any orders?"

Jodo thought about that but then shook his head. "No. Just keep your thugs on a better leash from now on and give me a call when he's taking off."

"You got it;" replied the Weequay before signing off. Kast allowed himself a tight smile. If the local resources were going to mess this up, then they were going to kiss their cut of any more earnings good bye, that was for damn sure.

He waited for three days before two Action VI Bulk Freighters came lumbering into orbit and headed planet side. Judging by all the subtle upgrades and improvements the ships hd, Kast could tell they had to be Karrde's. A grim smile crossed his face. So the trap was laid and the ships were in it. They wouldn't even realize until they tried to escape. "Like a monkey lizard with his hand in the jar of Corellian nuts;" he snickered, loving the comparison.

 **Klatooine - The Capital City**

Karrde's people had loaded all essential equipment and all personnel onto the ships in record time and they were now prepared to leave. "Pre-flight completed;" said Aves. "Captain Faughn reports the same."

Karrde nodded, "Take us out and have the _Starry Ice_ form on us. Make sure that the skiprays are ready just in case. I've a feeling that whoever was watching us won't be satisfied to just let us go."

Shada snorted. "Good feeling; but what are two bulk cruisers and four skipray blastboats going to do if we're confronted by any decent force."

"We'll make a running fight of it. The _Wild Karrde_ and the _Starry Ice_ are both full of surprises, Shada."

Shada grunted, unconvinced. Her concerns turned out to be warranted. As soon as they broke atmosphere, a pair of Imperial Light Escort Cruisers and two squadrons of the advanced TIE Hunters dropped out of hyperspace. "And do you think that we're prepared to handle that;" snapped Shada. Karrde sighed and said, "Make for open space. As planned, we'll make a running fight of it. Two blastboats will guard each freighter."

The TIE Hunters screamed towards them. The ships had shields, torpedo magazines and tubes and Ion cannons aside from hyperdrives and they tended to be used only by the more elite pilots in the Imperial military. Shada ran to a turbolaser turret and powered it up. Just before the first shots were fired, the _Wild Karrde's_ comms unit chimed. When Karrde answered it, a cheerful voice said, "Wild Karrde, this is Commander Celchu of Rogue Squadron and Commander Azzameen of Blue Squadron here to escort you to General Skywalker and his cruiser."

Karrde sighed with relief and said, "Commanders, I have to say that I'm extremely glad to see you here."

A squadron of X-wings and a Squadron of B-wings mixed with U-wing Support Ships were engaging. Blue Squadron was engaging the cruisers with impunity while the Rogues threw themselves headlong into the enemy fighter formations. "They're insane;" said Shada in shock. Karrde laughed, "No, their Rebel Fighter Jocks - well New Republic Fighter Jocks now. They're bread and butter is taking apart Imperial TIE fighters and they do it with relish."

It was magnificent to watch. The B-wings and U-wings managed to shred one of the Escort Cruisers with little difficulty and Rogue Squadron blazed through one TIE Hunter after another without even taking serious damage. "We're clear, Commanders, and preparing to make the jump to hyperspace;" announced Karrde. Immediately, the New Republic starfighters broke off and formed with perfect precision, taking escort positions around the two freighters. In perfect sink, they jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

 **Orbit over Klatooine - Aboard the _Foxcatch_**

Jodo Kast glared at the empty space where a dozen X-wings, a dozen B-wings, four U-wings, four skipray blast boats and two bilk freighters had been just a moment before. One of the Light Escort Cruisers was completely crippled and ten of the twenty-four TIE hunters were vaporized. With a sigh, he keyed his comlink to X1's frequency, knowing full well that the Dark Jedi Master was going to be very displeased.


	13. Chapter 13: The Ebon Hawk

Luke, Mara, Talon Karrde and the holographic representations looked anxiously at the holographs of the two fortresses on the two planets they were preparing to engage and of the fleets that were deployed in a defensive blockade. They were massive mixed fleets with capital ships and fighters dating from the early Clone Wars through the most recent advances of the Empire. They were huge, larger than was first expected. Over Mustafar was an Executor-Class Star Dreadnought and over Vjun was a Vengeance-Class Star Dreadnought. Decades old Venator-Class Star Destroyers and Acclamator-Class Assault Cruisers were turned into fighter carriers that were capable of carrying large amounts of fighters. Light Escort cruisers were given an upgrade in engine power and shields, making them almost as fast as Corellian Gunships and Corvettes and with even better deflector shields. It was a huge mess.

The fortresses were even worse. Vjun fortress, called Bast Castle, had no way to approach it from the ground. It was surrounded by canyons and valleys. The world was constantly under an acid rain fall and had no indigenous plant or animal life to speak of. It had quite a few planetary defense emplacements and a planetary shield generator, making an orbital shelling far too costly. Mustafar's fortress, though far more easy to approach from the ground, was a defended by numerous planetary guns and a double layer of energy shields - one from above and one from the super-heated magma and ore of the planet itself.

Admiral Ackbar looked at his fellows in high command, Admiral Drayson, Generals Madine, Cracken and Rieeken and so on. "Well, gentlemen, what are we going to do about this?"

They were silent for some minutes until Airen Cracken said, "Our intelligence has constantly been unreliable in this campaign against X1. Perhaps Captain Talon Karrde is giving us a new perspective and fresh data but how can we verify it? For all we know this is a fabrication made to get credits out of us, no offense, Captain Karrde."

Karrde chuckled and waved it away. "None taken, General; while I understand your hesitation, I'm afraid I have only my past association with the Skywalkers here and my word to give you as assurance. You could, perhaps, send scout ships."

Luke shook his head. "We couldn't do that without giving away our attack unless we had a ship that we know for sure wouldn't be tied to the New Republic. But if X1 had spies in our midst, they would all be known."

Suddenly, Mesa Lorilli, who had accompanied them at Mara's request do to her knowledge of the unique tactics of the Hapes Consortium, lifted an elegant hand. "Excuse me, Master Skywalker, but I think we do have a ship like that."

Mara shook her head, "He would still recognize a Hapan ship, Ambassador."

Mesa's smile was both respectful and a little smug. "I was not speaking of a Hapan ship, Master Jade Skywalker. I was speaking of the ship that Wade has been outfitting. He's practically rebuilt the thing, refitting it from the hydraulic boarding ramp and cargo ramp to the laser turrets and warhead launchers. Oh! That reminds me, Masters Skywalker, there was something he wanted to show you when you got the chance. He found something quite interesting."

Luke and Mara took a mental note and thanked her before thinking about her information. "Is Wade finished with his updates? That freighter is over four thousand years old. It's going to need new armor plating, new shields, hyperdrive - the works and most of it will have to be built by hand, I'll bet."

Mesa was smiling with obvious pride in her lover's skill. "He's taken care of most of it. The outer plating and wiring everything correctly will take some time and running full diagnostics on everything will require some help but I have confidence he will be able to do it in short order."

Mara chewed a lip for a moment before asking, "If we were to give him two or three helpers, do you think he would be okay with that?"

Luke lifted a hand, "We can worry about this after this meeting. Admiral Ackbar," and he turned to the holograms; "if we can use an unknown ship as a scout ship, that might give us an edge to confirm what Captain Karrde has given us. I think it unnecessary but if you insist, we can do so. He has never failed us before."

Suddenly, another hologram appeared, a representation of Councilor Borsk Fey'lya. "Why is there a smuggler in our war meeting, Admiral?" demanded the smarmy Bothan. Ackbar's skin color darkened and he said in a barely civil voice, "Council Fey'lya, this is a council of war, not a meeting of the Ruling Council. You have no need to be involved."

"President Mon Mothma agreed with me that having another member of the Ruling Council - a civilian member, would give the war council perspective. Apparently, I was right. You are dismissed, smuggler."

Ackbar slammed his rubbery fist on the table before him. "You are to observe only. This Captain has been vetted thoroughly by General Skywalker and Major Jade Skywalker. He has assisted us in the past and is willing to do so again."

"For a price, I'll warrant;" sneered the Bothan. Captain Karrde smiled coolly and said, "I shall depart for the moment. Send you scout ship, gentlemen and, if my information is confirmed, I will leave this with the Skywalkers - it is the price for this information. They have already agreed on it and, since you will also be providing my protection, I assure you that it is far more modest than I would have preferred."

With that, he left. "I believe that this is all we can do at the moment, ladies and gentlemen;" stated Ackbar. "We will have to wait until this information is confirmed. General Skywalker, prepare your scout ship quickly and have Major Jade Skywalker send us a report as soon as you are ready to go on your scouting mission."

"Of course, Admiral," said Luke with a nod. The connection cut and Mara scowled. "That smarmy scum bag;" she growled in frustration. Luke sighed and said, "I agree. Ambassador Lorilli, do you know where Wade is right now?"

Mesa nodded and said, "I will take you to him. I believe he is in a workshop building something or another for his ship. He tried to explain it and I tried to listen but I don't really understand it very well and, well, lets just say that I get a little distracted and distracting when he starts saying things I don't understand but sound all technical and brilliant."

Mara chuckled and said, "He is a remarkable young man."

"You have no idea;" sighed Mesa as she led them to the workshop. As soon as they entered, Mesa called out, "Wade? Where are you, Darling?"

A groan came from behind a piece of loading machinery and the young man's deep voice called back, "Mesa, if you keep coming in here, I'm never going to get anything accomplished. You're just so distracting."

"I promise I'll behave;" said Mesa with a naughty expression that suggested she intended to do anything but behave. Wade chuckled and his voice sounded highly skeptical as he answered, "All-right; I'm just about to finish this hyperdrive unit. Any chance I can get you to go and get Luke and Mara in a couple minutes? I'm going to need help putting it in the ship and installing it. I bet when I'm finished, though, it will be as fast as the _Millennium Falcon_."

"That's very impressive, Darling;" purred Mesa as they rounded the machinery. His legs were sticking out from under the hyperdrive unit, as was the bottom have of his abdomen. Wades coveralls were low around his waist and either he wasn't wearing a shirt or his shirt was riding up because an expanse of his well defined stomach musculature was evident as was the V that disappeared into his coveralls. Mesa bit her lower lip hungrily and gazed at it, tempted to sneak up and give him a very pleasant surprise. However, she had company and didn't want him to hit his head. "I actually have the Skywalkers right here with me, Wade."

"What? OUCH!" Mesa winced and said, "Sorry, Darling. Are you okay? I didn't mean to surprise you."

"I'm fine;" he chuckled and shifted his shirt down and his coveralls back up as best as he could. "Just give me a couple more seconds... and... HA! Got it! This baby is ready to be loaded and installed."

He wriggled his way out from under the hyperdrive unit. It looked like a custom built model with similarities to those that could be used on a YT series freighter but its hookups and wiring was different. Luke and Mara circled it, very impressed with the custom build. "Well done, Wade;" said Mara. "We'll go get changed and you bring it to your ship. What's it called again?"

Wade suddenly got very excited. "The _Ebon Hawk_! I found something in its cargo hold, too! You need to come see it as soon as you can!"

Mara chuckled at his youthful eagerness. He was in his very early twenties now but at times, his youthful naivety showed through and reminded her quite a bit of Luke, though Wade wasn't quite that naive. "Alright, we'll get changed, install your part and then take a look at what you found."

Wade nodded excitedly. As soon as Luke and Mara were gone, Mesa sauntered up to him and wordlessly began rearranging his clothing. She pushed his shirt back up and lowered his coveralls slightly. "Um... what are you doing?" asked Wade. Mesa batted her long lashes and said, "Enjoying the view. I like looking at your sexy muscles, all covered in grease and dirt and sweat. It makes me want to drag you in the shower and scrub you off."

Wade groaned and said, "Mesa, you said you'd behave."

"I can't help it, darling. You just bring out a burning desire in me. If you let me have my fun now, I'll wear one of those athletic outfits you enjoy so much later."

Wade's scruffy, dirt and grease covered face broke into a broad grin and he removed his shirt. "Fair enough. Now, I need to get this to the hanger. Let me see here."

Using the force, he brought a hover-pallet over next to the machinery. When it was in place, he concentrated and moved his newly built hyperdrive unit from the stands that it had rested on to the hover-pallet. When it was firmly in place, he smiled with satisfaction and activated the hover-pallet. Mesa purred and said, "We really need to use you for a Jedi recruiting poster, darling."

Wade blushed deeply. "Stars, no! I don't want myself being objectified by female beings all over the galaxy!"

She purred and said, "It would increase your numbers, Wade. Having you standing bare chested with your lightsaber and covered in dirt and sweat. I can see it now. 'Join Luke Skywalker and his Jedi Knights. Learn from Jedi Knight WADE VOX, who will teach you the ways of the force and the techniques of lightsaber combat. Private classes available."

Wade was blushing so hard, he looked like he was sunburned. "Mesa;" he groaned. "Behave yourself."

"I don't want to;" she said, taking his hand as he pushed the hover-pallet and hyperdrive from the maintenance bay to the adjacent hanger where the _Ebon Hawk_ was.

* * *

Luke and Mara hurried to get changed into more suitable working attire. Luke slipped on an orange flight suit, the very one he had warn when he had crashed on Dagobah. It was stained brown and, do his his constant use of it as a maintenance outfit, it had blotches of grease and other fluids on it. Under the orange flightsuit, he wore a tank top that had probably once been white but had served as an undershirt during Jedi training, a maintenance garment and even a rag for clearing off access grease and oil so it was no better than the old flight suit. After putting on steel toed boots, putting a pair of goggles around his neck, putting on a tool belt and allowing the sleeves of the flight suit to just hang free, supported only by the tool belt, Luke turned to look at his wife to ask her if she was ready. The question died in his throat with a painful gulp.

Mara was wearing a black set of coveralls that had faded to gray with her own tool belt over it. The sleeves were tied around her waist and she wore a dingy gray crop-topped tank top. On her head was a set of welding goggles and her hair was tied back into a high utilitarian tail. She wore finger-less gloves and had a clean rag tied around each upper arm.

Luke knew that his wife wasn't trying to look sexy. She was just trying to ware comfortable clothing that wouldn't get in the way while she worked in a confined space. When her emerald eyes fell on him, they took him in. They looked as though they were dressing to match - tank top with coveralls around their waists, held up by tool belts and welding goggles. They gazed at one another and could instantly feel arousal beginning to color one another's presents. Luke smiled ruefully and said, "Oh yeah; we need to get out of here before we get carried away."

Mara's smile was salacious to say the least. "But I like getting carried away with you, Beloved;" she purred, taking a couple of steps towards Luke, her hips swaying enticingly. Luke placed his large hands on the bare, soft skin of her waist and allowed her to kiss him for just a couple seconds before pulling away and saying, "We have a ship that we need to prep for a mission. When we get it finished, we can get carried away all we'd like. Come on."

Mara pouted but acquiesced. They were about to head out when there was a knock on the door. Luke hit the control pad and Mesa Lorilli stood there. After giving him a quick, appreciate smile, she turned to Mara and said, "I would like to help with the ship. I don't have any more meetings, conferences or interviews and I would like to help but I don't have any clothes suitable for working on machinery. I was wondering if maybe..."

Mara smiled and said, "Of course! Luke, go to the hanger and start helping Wade. We'll join you shortly. You'd better leave us some work to do too."

Luke chuckled and headed back to the hanger. He found Wade, bare chested now, using the force to push his hyperdrive up the ramp and to the back of the ship. Luke slapped him fondly on the shoulder and assisted him getting the new unit into its place. When it was where it needed to be, Wade and Luke stepped back and wiped the sweat from their hands. "Now the real work begins;" murmured Wade and Luke nodded. The unit was in place, but it needed to be hooked up, wired, fixed into place and calibrated to the ship. The coolant system had to be properly applied and so on and on. Wade went to the work station in the garage and began pulling out wiring tools and equipment from one of many drawers. Luke looked at the garage around him and gave a low whistle. Wade had cabinets and drawers filled with tools of a hundred different kinds and sizes. There was also a swoop bike hanging on a rack above a very flashy land speeder - a speeder that belonged to Luke almost a decade ago when he was a farm boy on Tatooine. Wade had found it and rebuilt it and renovated it, making it a beautiful work of mechanical art. "If there was a small enough fighter, I could fit it right over there too. What do you think - maybe an A-wing or one of those Delta 7 Aethersprite Jedi Interceptors, after a substantial overhaul of course. What do you think?"

Luke chuckled and said, "I think you are a technological genius, Wade. I love what you did with my old speeder."

The younger, scruffy faced man grinned and said, "I bought your skyhopper a year back too. Constable Serra is keeping it in a warehouse for me. I just figured that, someday, it would be a great way to introduce them to piloting with airspeeders and skyhoppers, especially since Incom Corp makes a large number of out fighters and the controls are similar."

They had both selected their tools and headed back to the hyperdrive. Lying down, they scooted along the narrow gap between the hyperdrive unit and the nearby engine machinery. "That's not a bad idea. It's really the only reason I was so successful at the battle of the first Death Star - aside from the force of course."

"Really?" said Wade, his interest peaked. "You know, I've heard the story from a lot of different people but you never talk about it. I can understand why you'd prefer not to talk about it but I'm still awfully curious."

There was a time Luke would just brush Wade off, saying that he didn't want to talk about it but now, he felt like it had been long enough and that he had healed enough. After a short pause, he said, "Well it was a really rough time. Truth is, I remember reeling from the events afterwards during the celebration. At one point, after maybe my second drink, it all hit me hard. I went to the 'fresher and threw up. Wedge and the others made sure I was okay before laughing at me for not being able to hold my booze. I let them think that because I didn't feel like explaining. In a period of forty-eight hours if not less, I had lost my family, my home, my first Jedi Master and my closest childhood friend. I had seen the graveyard of an inhabited planet and had caused the destruction of a space station filled to the bulwark with living beings. In my opinion, the battle itself was the easy part."

It hadn't been what Wade was looking for so he was a little disappointed until Luke started at the beginning, talking about his leaving Tatooine up until the celebration after the battle of the first Death Star. After he had finished, they were both silent, working on the hyperdrive unit together without speaking. Wade was about to speak when a sultry giggled came from the entrance to the engine room and Mara's husky voice said, "Well isn't that one of the sexiest sites you ever saw, Mesa?"

Luke had to resist jerking in surprise and smacking his head against the machinery. Wade was beginning to try and wriggle free to put his shirt back on but Mesa nudged him with a foot. "Careful, darling; I'd hate for you to damage your gorgeous head or face."

Carefully they both extricated themselves and gaped at the sight before them. Mesa was dressed much the same way that Mara was. She were a black crop topped tank top, a stained olive jump suit that hung around her waist, help up by a tool belt. Her hair was braided and wound around her neck to keep it out of the way. Standing next to Mara, they both looked like they were modeling grubby mechanic attire, their mouths forming smirks, their eyes blazing mischievously and their hips cocked seductively. "I need to take a holo of this;" said Wade. Lifting a hand he said, "Don't. Move."

Quickly, he crabbed a datapad with imager capabilities. "Okay;" he said, "ladies, you really need to model... something. I don't know. Mara, you could model Jedi or military attire and Mesa- stars above, you could model anything. Maybe the latest Hapan fashion or something on Coruscant. Imagine the new styles."

Mesa burst into laughter and said, "Since when do you care about fashion, Darling?"

Wade gave a roguish grin worthy of any Corellian scoundrel. "Since it would give me the opportunity to see you posing for magazines, holovids and the like;"

Luke peaked around Wade's broad shoulder and gave a low whistle. "Send that to my datapad, would you Wade?"

Mesa and Mara were laughing as they grabbed tools, ushered the men aside and wedged themselves firmly into the spaces where Luke and Wade had just been. "Let us finish in here. We're smaller than the two of you;" said Mara. Luke and Wade chuckled and began to work on other parts of the equipment. "You know, Luke, I was actually offered an opportunity for some modeling the other day."

Luke's blue eyes widened. "Really? When was this?"

"Yesterday actually;" she replied, "I was working on the _Jade Star's_ haul plating and paint job, dressed much the same as I am now and Leia was leading a large group from the press through the Jedi occupied area of the Imperial Palace as a PR stunt. Well one of the teams came over and asked for a comment on the war against the remnants of the Empire. I said something to the effect of, 'it's a lot easier to fight a group of bomas that are just as busy killing each other as they are trying to kill us. Only if they were to unite would they be a true and constant threat.'"

Luke nodded in approval and Mara continued, "Well the cameraman said that he knew someone who had said that he would give his limbs to have me model for his company. They are contracted to make the New Republic military uniforms, law enforcement uniforms and also, apparently, our Jedi garments. Oh and Farmboy, they would love to have you too."

Luke snorted. "That's not going to happen. I'm not going to become a galactic sex symbol in Jedi robes or military uniform."

Mesa laughed and Mara said sardonically. "Well don't you have quite the opinion of yourself."

Luke's face flushed dark red and he muttered something that wasn't heard. Mara laughed and said, "You are right of course. There are loads of females who would love a piece of that and putting you in holomags and on holonet commercials would only encourage them."

Luke groaned at the thought and Mesa said, "You know, Wade and I had a conversation much like this. You see, I was thinking about ideas for Jedi recruitment. So I was thinking we could get a few of you - you Luke and you Mara, Wade, perhaps Kondor, he's sure attractive enough and a few others."

Mara sounded far too gleeful for Luke's comfort as she said, "I agree! Nisotsa's pretty sexy. She fills out her robes enough to make men notice. Leia had actually suggested that we use actual models to do it but I think we have enough attractive people who will save us and maybe make us some credits!"

Mesa laughed with delight and replied, "YES! Perfect! Here's an idea, while we work, you and I can put a list together of six or seven individuals together. You and Luke, Wade, Nisotsa, Leia perhaps, that Ezra Bridger and- what is the name of that young man from Naboo? Barabus, I think it was; he could also be one with his striking Sarkhai face paint and jet-black hair. What do you think, Mara?"

"I totally agree! Hey, how about you, Mesa? Have you ever done any modeling?"

"I have in my younger years;" Wade dropped his hydrospanner and muttered an excuse while Mesa continued, "Mostly, I did Hapan attire popular among the noble business class of the world that my estates resided on and where my family's business is headquarted out of."

"What is your business?" asked Luke. "Private security, actually. The merchants hire my employees to guard their ships and their merchandise and the wealthy hire them as bodyguards. I also having a shipping business that I built from the ground up and a salvaging business. My security firm also acts as privateers during times of war."

Wade's voice sounded slightly hoarse as he asked, "You said you 'mostly' modeled Hapan noble business class attire but what else have you modeled?"

He began to shiver violently as she replied with wicked nonchalance, "Oh, I've done the occasional swimming attire shoot and maybe a lingerie shoot here and there. I've done a nude shoot too but, of course, all of my assets were appropriately covered so that I teased but did not show anything."

Wade dropped his spanner again and cursed. "Alright, that finishes this section. Where are we sitting with this thing? You doing okay down there, Mesa?"

"I sure am."

"Good, good. Mara, Luke, how are you doing?"

Mara answered, "One last thing, and, there! Done!"

She began to wriggle her way out and Luke said, "Just finished. Mesa, how are you sitting down there?"

"I'm not sure. Wade, darling, could you come take a look to more sure I'm doing this right?"

Mara moved out of his way and Wade moved back. After a moment, he said, "Um... yeah that's looking good. Looks...er... like you have a good, er, grasp of it, Honey. Just - just keep at it and we'll be sitting pretty."

Luke frowned and said, "You alright, Wade?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine! Just handling Mesa- I mean helping Mesa handle this equipment!"

Through there link, Mara said, _I'll bet he was right the first time. I bet Wade's playing with her just where we can't see them._

Mesa giggled and called out casually, "So Mara, have you done any modeling?"

Mara was barely restraining a chuckle. "Yeah, I've done a little - or did way back when I was about seventeen. Emperor Palpatine wanted me to infiltrate a modeling firm that was also secretly and sex trafficking ring for the upper tiers of the Imperial Hierarchy. That wasn't the reason I went, though. It was also an illegal cloning cartel, if you'll believe it. There was a huge group of scientists stealing DNA samples from people in the Imperial military, using them to grow clones and using those clones to steal information, weapons, ships, tech - basically anything that could be sold. If the Rebel Alliance had known where this information was coming from, they would probably have put a stop to it themselves."

Luke's blue eyes were glittering with interest. "Oh? You've never told me this before. What did you model?"

Mara gave him a very naughty smile and said, "I'll show you later. I still have every shot, every holo clip and every, single, outfit."

Luke gulped and said, "That - that sounds-" and he looked over at Wade. They both suddenly gave each other grins that said 'oh yeah! we are the luckiest men in the galaxy - you and me, buddy!'

"Done!" said Mesa cheerfully. Wade gave an appreciative nod. "You learn quick, Mesa. Okay, we only have a few more things before this ship is ready to go. I need to install a new security system, including a swivel gun that can either be controlled remotely or can be set to auto targeting. I also need to stock the armory but that can be done after the mission. Let me see..." and he paused for a moment before shrugging, "after everything is installed, the ships computer just needs to run a diagnostic to be sure that all the parts I made will be able to handle work together. I just finished upgrading the ship's computer and found out that it has quite the personality. Here, let's get to the security center and let me show you."

They followed him to the security center and Wade yelled out, "Hey Mom, I brought some friends in."

Suddenly, from the intercom speakers came a feminine, automated voice that actually reminded them of Luke's golden protocol droid See-Threepio. "While I find that Master Wade calls me Mom very sweet, I am not his mother, of course. I simply tried to tell him that he had no reason to change so much of me. Let me introduce myself; I am the _Ebon Hawk_. The first master that I remember was the Exchange crime boss Davik Kang. I was stolen by the Jedi Knight Revan and owned by him for some time until he was captured. I was then owned by Meetra Surik, the Exile of Malachor V until she went to Dromund Kaas. There, I was held for thousands of years until my last master, Rahm Kota found me. Now, young Wade Vox."

Luke was awed. "You have a rich history, _Ebon Hawk_. Do you mind if I call you _Hawk_ for short?"

"Oh go ahead, Jedi Skywalker!"

Wade chuckled and said, "She likes you. Anyhow, Mom, we're going to finish a last few things. Then I need a full diagnostic for the ship."

If it were a living being, Luke would have sworn that she had sighed, "Of course, Wade. Just let me know when you're done."

"Thank you; come on, guys, let's get this finished up."

* * *

It took another four hours to but they finished all their work and the _Ebon Hawk_ started on the diagnostic. While she ran it, Wade showed Luke and Mara what he had found in the cargo bay. There was a large hidden compartment and in it was a large strong box about the size of a starfighter's cargo chest. "Have you opened it yet?" asked Luke and Wade shook his head. "I wanted to wait for you and Mara."

They brought it out of the hidden compartment and set it in the middle of the floor. Using a lock pick set, Wade opened it and they looked inside. The contents were very interesting. There were several colorful sets of Jedi robes, quite a few books and some data discs. The most precious of the treasures inside, however, were a pair of lightsabers and a pair of holocrons. All four of them were silent until Mesa whispered, "What are those glowing things?"

"Holocrons - two of them no less - a green one and a blue one so I'm guessing that they are Jedi holocrons;" murmured Mara. Luke reached in and grabbed the lightsabers. He ignited one and it shined with a brilliant red blade - a Sith lightsaber. Yet, the weapon did not feel as wrong as the lightsabers of Darth Vader, Emepror Palpatine, Darth Heluquin. In fact, if felt neutral. The second he ignited was yellow. "We can probably ask the holocrons about these later and with the masters nearby. In the mean time, we should lock these back up and wait for the _Hawk_ to finish her work."

Mesa pressed herself against Wade and purred, "I'll pull up some of those shots and holo clips of my minor modeling career. Is there a captain's cabin in this ship?"

Wade was shivering again and managed to say, "We have two sets of cabins that I totally renovated - one to port and one to starboard. They are identical."

Mesa nodded and said, "Alright, starboard it is; come along, Consort. You're mistress will entertain you with images of her but then will require you to entertain her."

Both Luke and Mara blushed and the former said, "Wow! She is even worse than you, sometimes."

"Worse?" purred Mara, wrapping her arms around his neck. "'Worse' has such negative connotations. Wade is about to get lucky. How is that 'worse' for anyone?"

She had a point. "You know," Luke commented, trying to remain nonchalant, "the port side cabin is open. You know, just in case you want to take a nap or something."

Mara gave a husky chuckled and cooed, "I'll go with 'or something, beloved Farmboy."

"So... any chance I can see some of those holos and of your short modeling career?" asked Luke casually. The lecherous smile on her face was all promise as she leaned to whisper in his ear. "Sure. I'll show you them now and then I'll give you a live action replay of them when the mission is over. How does that sound?"

Luke's eyes were too big for his face and his ridiculous grin went from ear to ear. He kissed her and whispered, "I love you."

Mara nuzzled his throat and murmured, "I love you too."

* * *

Both couples woke later from deep and satisfied sleep to a crowing ship's computer. "Oh wow! This is fabulous! I feel tougher, more powerful and- is that new deck plating and a fresh paint job? Oh my! Wade, you made me sexy!"

Wade's deep, booming laughter was heard from the other cabins. The computer practically crowed, "Diagnostics indicate that I am working at three hundred percent my original capacity. These modern upgrades are amazing! Everything is calibrated and ready to go, Wade."

Luke, Mara, Wade and Mesa looked at each other. "We'll get changed and report to the council that this ship is ready to go. Thanks for the help Wade. You'll be included in the mission."

Quickly, they parted ways to prepare for the mission.


	14. Chapter 14: Scout Mission

The _Ebon Hawk_ dropped out of hyperspace over Vjun and Wade quickly fired up the scanners. Above the planet was a massive fleet, the largest fleet that those aboard the ancient freighter had ever seen. Luke, Mara, Wade and Mesa stared until Luke said, "That is a lot of ships."

Mara nodded. "The entirety of Darth Vader's personal fleet was only a few ships larger than that, though all her ships were top of the line Sienar Fleet Systems produced war machines."

Luke nodded. Mesa squeaked, "The entire Royal Fleet is barely that large! Are you saying that the Empire had multiple fleets that size? How did you manage to win your war?"

Wade reached over and took her hand as Luke chuckled. "Quality over quantity;"

Mara snorted. "Really, Farmboy? You think the Alliance was of higher quality than the Empire?"

Luke looked at her and said, "Wedge Antilles, Leia Organa, Carlist Rieeken, Jan Dodonna, Galen Marek, Rahm Kota, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Mon Mothma-"

"Okay, okay!" she laughed, swatting his shoulder but Luke couldn't resist. "But we must not forget the real reason we won at Endor - the beautiful, brilliant, skilled and charismatic Mara Jade."

"Oh stop it!" said the redhead with a blush. "I already married you! You don't need to be so dramatic with your flattery."

"Flattery, it may be but it is also true, Dearest."

Mara sighed with mock exasperation as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Wade chuckled and said, "You can continue with that on the way back to Coruscant. I would say for certain that Karrde's information is confirmed, would you say so?"

Luke looked over his shoulder at the scanner information and sighed. "Oh yeah. Ship numbers and planetary defenses match his information exactly. I still don't know how he does it but I'm glad he does."

There was suddenly a beep and Wade sucked in with a hiss. "Well they know we're here and don't like what they see. Time to bring this baby about and jump to Mustafar. Buckle in, ladies and gentleman."

Now Wade was not the best fighter pilot. Without his strength in the force, he would be mediocre at best but somehow, behind the controls of this freighter, the ship he had completely overhauled and all but rebuilt with his own hands, his reminded Luke and Mara of a much younger Han Solo. He was a natural and angled the ship smoothly. "I love this ship;" he said fondly, patting the control board, causing Luke and Mara to snicker. "I'm sorry, _you two_ are laughing at me? You two who both won't let anyone accept yourselves, me and a select few others work on your ships, are laughing at me? Pots, meet the kettle!"

Mesa giggled from her seat and Luke and Mara were forced to concede the point. Long before any Imperial fighters were within firing range, the _Ebon Hawk_ jumped to hyperspace. Wade leaned back with a proud, almost smug smile on his face. " _Millennium Falcon_ , what?"

Luke burst into laughter and Mara ruffled Wade's shaggy brown hair fondly. "Kid, I love you. You're like the little brother I never had. Anyway, how long until we make it to Mustafar?"

Wade smiled and leaned back in his chair, "Seven hours and some change. Hey, do one of you mind keeping an eye on the controls? I need to get a bite to eat. Any of you want anything?"

Luke took his place in the pilots seat and said, "Caff if you can make any and a snack bar too."

Predictably, Mesa stood gracefully and said, "I'll come with you. Your caff is a little stiff for my taste, Darling."

"Hey, my caff is just fine;" replied Wade with an injured air. Mesa took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm sure it is, Wade, for soldiers and fighter pilots. I myself need something a little smoother and less harsh."

Mara and Luke watched them with fond amusement. Mara was about to sit in the co-pilot's seat next to her husband when a mischievous smile came to her face. Luke knew that smile all too well. "Mara;" he said almost accusingly, "what are you about to do?"

Her green eyes went wide with feigned innocents. "I don't know what you're talking about, Skywalker."

She sauntered over to the door and checked both sides of the control panel. Unfortunately, it was secured on both sides and the outer panel had a combination system. Basically, if she locked the door, someone on the outside could unlock it if they entered the right combination. Well, that threw her idea out and she went back to the copilot's seat and plopped down. "So, security system's not going to let us lock them out, is it?"

"Why I would never! It hurts, Skywalker. It hurts that you would think such a thing of me!"

Luke chuckled and shook his head at the hurt look on Mara's face and her wide eyed innocence. "You know how I know you're fibbing, Dearest? One, you're calling me by my surname which you never do unless you're really angry or pretending to act innocently. Two, you are pretending to be innocent, something you really don't care about when you're being sincere. Three and lastly, you complete forgot to shield your mind. I saw every little thought going through your brilliant mind."

"Oh yeah?" she said with a smirk. "Seeing this too?"

Luke groaned as images of their more private, erotic moments together as well as several steamy ideas of things that she would love to try. "Mara, you are more trouble than a bag of nexu kittens!"

"Oh, you don't mean that, Beloved;" she purred as she slipped over and sat in his lap, kissing him with tender passion. Luke wrapped his arms around her lithe waist and enjoyed the kiss. One of her hands rested on his chest while the other combed through his hair. After several kisses, Mara leaned back and said, "You need a hair cut, General. Should I take care of that back at the palace? You need to be sure you stay in military regs."

"You and I break regs every day. Sometimes several times a day;" he murmured and kissed her again. Mara laughed quietly into the kiss. After another few minutes of kissing, they separated and Luke grinned broadly. "So, I wonder what Wade and Mesa are doing and why their taking so long with the caff and food."

"We're right here;" said Wade in answer, Mesa right behind him. Luke and Mara considered them for a moment, noting their rumpled clothes, mussed up hair, slightly swollen lips and mildly dazed looks. The Skywalkers looked at each other knowingly and happily. It warmed them to see their surrogate younger brother happy with his lover and they really liked Mesa. She was a great departure from the other Hapan Noblewomen, without a sexist bone in her body or a single thought of misandry. "Thanks, you two. You can go back to your snogging now;" said Mara casually. Wade blushed and was about to retort but Mesa just smiled and said, "Very well;" and grabbed him, kissing him with a pleasured moan. Immediately, Mara regretted her words and said, "Go to the cabin, for the love of the force!"

Considering that Mesa refused to release him, Wade was forced to pick her up and wrap her legs around his waist. When they heard the door shut, Mara was in Luke's lap again. "Now we know we have some time;" she murmured.

* * *

The situation when they dropped out of hyperspace over Mustafar was entirely different than it had been over Vjun. As soon as they hit real space, the alarms started sounding. "Well this just got complicated. Guns?" said Mara. Wade was activating the scanners and getting ready to pull evasive maneuvers as he replied through gritted teeth, "Please and thank you. I only have dorsal guns though and forward facing guns that I control from the pilot's station. Mara, please take the guns. You're better at them, no offense, Luke. Besides, I need you to get in the copilot's seat and help me out. Mesa, strap in."

Luke watched the scanners and regulated power distribution as Wade directed him. As soon as she checked in, Mara readied herself. A flight of TIE Interceptors was streaking towards them. The comms board lit up and the mechanical voice of a TIE pilot speaking through a helmet spoke. "Attention, unidentified freighter; you are in restricted Imperial territory. Disarm your weapons and shields and prepare to be boarded."

"Imperial TIE Interceptor commander, this is the _Ebon Hawk_ , please remove your helmet so that I can understand what you're saying over the coms. Your bucket is interfering with comms."

Mesa was giggling behind him, despite her nerves. Their was a long pause before a voice that wasn't garbled by the the auto tuning of a helmet. "Attention _Ebon Hawk,_ this is the Star Destroyer _Grinder._ You are ordered to power down weapons and shields and prepare to be boarded."

Wade couldn't help but grin broadly and say, "I'm sorry, Star Destroyer _Grinder._ I couldn't understand you through the layers of genocide and systemic oppression built over the past three decades. I think you should get a translator so that I can understand you."

He cut the comms and said into his headset, "Mara, get ready. I may have started a fight with an Imperial fleet. How are the scanners looking, Luke?"

Luke glanced at the instruments and said, "We're at fifty-five percent and we have a dozen TIE Interceptors coming in but nothing else, fortunately. Oh wait, strike that! I have a trio of pursuit corvettes - Tartan Cruisers, I think, moving to engage. And I also may have forgot to requisition warheads as well."

Wade was blushing madly in embarrassment as his jerked the steering column to port, avoiding a stream of fire. "Give me some juice for the forward guns, Luke. Scanners?"

"Fifty-nine percent. There's a lot to scan down there and I'm betting that ash clouds and the like are interfering."

Wade target a trio of fighters and opened up. They were shredded with ease and Mara cut two more to pieces from her gun turret. "Damn, Wade! These guns are pretty powerful. You build them yourself?"

"Yes;" gritted Wade as he rolled to starboard. "They connect to their own generator and the main power generator."

"Wow;" murmured Mara. "I'll bet they could shred a shuttle or gunship as easy as a fighter."

"Well we're about to test them against patrol cruisers so get ready;" said Wade as the three Tartan Cruisers moved in. The ship hummed as the turret fired and and Mara chuckled. "Well they won't take out their shields but they sure do thump them pretty good. How are this thing's shields?"

As if to answer, turbo laser fire walked across the haul and Wade chuckled grimly, "Well enough but I'm not planning on flying through a rain of fire. Going evasive. Scanners?"

"Seventy percent. If we get closer to the planet, it would probably help;" said Luke. Wade considered and Mesa said in a nervous voice. "But Darling, it would also take us closer to the massive enemy fleet in orbit, wouldn't it?"

"Yes but they are in a defensive formation and won't break it for a freighter like us. I'm going to bring us to the edge of effective turbo laser range and see if that speeds things up. Mara, how are we looking with the fighters?"

"Oh the first two waves have been vaped already. It's this latest one that's giving me trouble. It's a flight of TIE Hunters, Wade and their powering up Ion cannons."

Wade growled, "Oh that's fantastic! Luke, shift more power from the cannons to the engines. I'm going to skate right along the outside of their range of fire."

Mara blasted away at the enemy fighters, gritting her teeth with concentration. TIE hunters had shields and were very maneuverable. Their fire power was comparable to that of a B-wing but they were faster than an X-wing and much more agile, making targeting them much more difficult. Only TIE pilots attached to Imperial Storm Commando units were permitted to fly TIE Hunters. Through her headset, she heard Wade ask, "Scanners?"

"Eighty-seven percent - getting closer helped speed things up. Just a little longer. How are you doing, Mara?"

Mara blew another fighter to atoms and said, "It's pretty hot up here. Those Tartans are closing in again. Is there any way to speed that up again?"

"Only getting closer and that would be dangerous;" replied Wade. After a pause, he muttered, "Aw, hell with it! Luke, put more power to the thrusters and glue your eyes to the scanner readings. I'm going in."

"What?" screamed Mesa in terror. Wade twisted and rolled and swept in much closer to the picket line. Predictably, several ships opened up but couldn't quite seem to track the freighter. It was less than a minute before Luke said, "Got it! Get us out of here, Wade!"

Quickly, Wade wheeled about and blazed towards open space, forcing TIE's to bank out of the way, cutting right between two patrol cruisers. "Making the calculations for the jump to hyperspace;" said Luke as he operated the nav computer. Mesa held her breath and time seemed to stretch out for minutes when it was only seconds before Luke said, "Calculations complete, make the jump!"

And with that, the stars turned to lines and those lines twisted and morphed into the brilliant blue tunnel of hyperspace. All four crew members started breathing again and Wade gave a breathy whoop and said, "Yeah, that was fun."

"If you think that was fun, Kiddo, you haven't been in enough running fights, kid. Well, now that we're out of that situation, I think it's time to get cleaned up and take a nap. She headed down the hall, only to turn back to the cockpit and look at Luke with glittering green eyes and ask him in a smokey voice, "Coming?"

Luke chuckled and stood tiredly. "How long 'til we get back to Coruscant?"

"I dunno;" said Wade as he began to doze off. "The alarm will let us know when we need to revert."

Luke chuckled as he and Mara headed back to one of the cabins. Mesa stood and climbed into Wade's lap, snuggling into his arms. "That was terrifying;" she yawned, "and you were brilliant, Darling."

Wade blushed and smiled, hugging her tightly. "Thank you. I had great teachers. Anyhow, nap time."

* * *

 **Vjun - Bast Castle**

X1 looked very displeased well after the Fleet Admiral of Mustafar's defensive armada signed off. The fact that his two fortresses had been scouted by an unknown freighter of some kind. At first, the officers had tried to figure it out what it was before reporting to their superiors which had given the scout ship all the time in the galaxy to make their discovery. Fortunately, report from Vjun had warned them before the ship had made it so they were ready with fighter squadrons and patrol corvettes, not that it had done any good. Of course, it had been Skywalker - X1 could sense several powerful Jedi and from what intelligence had reported, the Skywalkers were both the hands-on type of leaders. Now, he turned to his acolytes and said, "Prepare yourselves, my acolytes. The New Republic will be arriving with a fleet and will seek to destroy this fortress. We will take this opportunity to capture or kill the Jedi. If or when it seems that the fortress is going to be taken, we will evacuate. Now go and prepare the defenses."

They bowed and obeyed. X1 turned to his bodyguard and considered her. "So, what do you think, Arden?"

"I think that you need to relax and let your officers handle this situation until it becomes clear that they need your supervision, my Lord. I believe that one of the reasons that the Empire was defeated at Endor was because the Emperor micromanaged, making his officers too reliant on his will and handicapping them."

X1 agreed and replied, "Perhaps an hour or two of meditation would be helpful."

Arden gave a coy smile and shrugged her one good arm. "If that is what you wish, then by all means, my Lord. However, I was hoping to assist you - to take your mind off of the conflict if only for an hour."


	15. Chapter 15: Drop from Orbit

The plan had changed after receiving Talon Karrde's information. Instead of launching two massive simultaneous attacks to both Vjun and Mustafar, it was decided that they would be sent one at a time. Task forces and planetary defenses were sent several of the places they had already taken in order to assure that the Empire would not try to retake them - Kamino, Saluecami and several others. Coruscant was also left with a sizable defensive fleet. In the end, the _Starbird_ , the _Mon Remonda_ and _Independence_ were all sent with their task forces to attack Vjun, all under General Ferroda Grey's command. He was chosen to lead on account of his knowledge of how his brother would defend it. With the exception of Kyle Katarn and his two young students, Master Kanan Jarrus and the Jedi apprentice Kondor and, of course, Leia, Damia and Kirana Ti who were aiding the Hapes Consortium with their battle with the resurrected droid armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, each member of the Jedi Order was called to accompany them.

* * *

 **Aboard the New Republic Cruiser _Mon Remonda_**

As soon as the fleet dropped out of hyperspace, Luke and Ferroda studied the enemy formations and picket lines. Pilots were ready at their fighters and elite commandos, shock troopers and orbital drop troopers were ready at their gunships to drop on Bast Castle from above. The only problem would be getting through the massive picket line. Turning to the tactical display, Luke pointed out several points, "Here, here, here and here are the weak points - places where we can drive torpedo and missile ships in to crack their lines. With them, we can send heavy fighters and bombers with it and swarm between the other ships, attacking each of them."

Ferroda scratched his chin and said, "Truthfully, I'm not too worried about the battle up here. Down there in the castle is what I'm worried about. We're going to have a bare few troops in there for the beginning of the fight. X1's force will have a huge advantage."

"So will we;" said Luke with a confident smile. Ferroda looked at him. "Really? What's that?"

"Mara;" Luke replied. Ferroda chuckled. He had a huge respect for Mara Jade Skywalker's ability for mayhem in any and all combat situations. "She'll be down with the orbital drop marines to take the landing pads for the dropships."

Ferroda nodded and asked, "Will you be dropping with her?"

"Oh no!" said Luke, almost looking slightly nervous. "No, I think I'll take a drop ship rather than jump through a docking port and use a rocket pack to fall from orbit to the targeted pad."

Ferroda chuckled. "Well, I'm going to be dropping with a group as well. Do you know who else is going to be going?"

"Wade, Ezra and Nisotsa, I think. The rest are coming with me on different drop ships. How many outside platforms and hanger bays did Karrde say they had?"

Ferroda checked the display, selecting that all platforms and hangers be identified. "Well there are eight landing pads and four hangers if you count the private one off the throne room. We have different commando and orbital drop units heading to each one."

"What about the planetary shield?" asked Luke. Ferroda chuckled. "Oh that? I was planning on pounding it with the _Starbird's_ guns until it collapsed."

Luke looked at him patiently. The clone Jedi chuckled. "Kidding. Actually, Galen said he would take care of it in the _Rogue Shadow_. He's on his way now."

Luke snorted in amusement. "Of course he is. Alright, we're about to engage. We'd better get ready. Admiral Raddus," he said to the Mon Calamari Admiral sitting in the command chair, "you will direct the task force from here."

The aged but still brilliant Admiral nodded and replied, "Understood, General. May the force be with you all."

* * *

All of the Mon Remonda's dropships and those who would be dropping from the bay with drop packs were waiting in the main hanger. Luke hustled over to where Mara was issuing orders. "You be careful and don't do anything crazy;" said Luke to his beloved wife. Mara laughed and kissed him. " _You_ are telling _me_ to be careful and not do anything crazy? Oh Farmboy, that is backwards on so many levels."

"I'm not the one jumping from the docking bay of a ship, using a rocket pack to fly through and dodge enemy ships, drop through atmosphere and try to accurately land on a durasteel landing pad that's only twenty meters wide. I'm flying safely down in a dropship."

Mara chuckled and shook her head. "I'm gonna be a smaller target than you, Farmboy. If you get in trouble before we get to each other, you and I are going to have a very long and unpleasant conversation about recklessness and taking care during operations."

"And if you get in trouble, I'm changing the access codes to the _Star_ and the _Knight_ and not giving them to you for two standard weeks."

Mara glared at him and growled, "You wouldn't dare..."

Luke just grinned wickedly. With one more kiss, they went their separate ways. Mara ran over to Ferroda. "Ready, General?" she asked, all military professionalism. "Sure am, Major. I'll have you dropping on the southern platform. We'll launch in five minutes."

Mara frowned. "What about the energy shield, Sir?"

Ferroda checked his chrono. "If General Starkiller is on schedule it should be down any minute now. Assuming it's the standard DSS-02 shield generator and that the back up generator is a pair of retrofitted ISD-72x shield generators, it will take them thirty minutes to reactivate it, by which time, he'll have most likely destroyed those as well. After that, I believe he's moving to disable the planetary weapons. My point is, the shields will be down by the time we enter atmosphere."

Mara nodded and set her helmet on a crate before pulling her long braid around her neck. That done, she joined her jump team, putting her pressure helmet on and sealing it. The suits they wore were made of heat, cold and friction resistant clothing that would get them safely through atmosphere. Each suit was also equipped with a personal shield that would get them through the upper atmosphere The jet packs they used were modified to propel them through the vacuum and then to help them control their decent to their target zones. One last time, she glanced over towards a U-wing support shuttle. Luke was talking to the platoon leader under his command. There eyes met briefly before the ship began to rock. Turbo laser fire, both in coming and out going. All around them, fighters launched while hanger control issued clearance orders.

* * *

MC40 Torpedo Frigates and modified Assault Missile frigates escorted by B-wings and X-wings drove into the gaps between enemy ships, launching proton torpedoes and cruise missiles as the cruisers and frigates followed, soaking up turbo laser and warhead fire. As soon as the gaps were widened, the drop troopers launched, blazing through space, using heads up displays to avoid laser fire and warhead fire, dodge ships and debris and thread through the gaps.

Luke kept his link with Mara wide opened. Even knowing that she was keeping her mind mostly shielded, it was a comfort to be able to keep communication open with her. The lieutenant in charge of his platoon of commandos strode up and said, "We're loading up, Sir. Dropships launch in five."

"Very good, Lieutenant;" replied Luke. He checked his weapons and his uniform before sitting down on the floor of the U-wing that would carry him into battle and crossing his legs. With a deep breath, he sunk into a meditative state.

* * *

The rush from streaking though space, dodging debris and various ships and objects and then blasting into atmosphere was indescribable. The adrenaline rush was all but addictive. With a whoop, she tore through the clouds, only half listening to the reports and acknowledgements of the marines dropping with her. Down below, she saw the fortress and it was every bit as ugly as she remembered. The defenses had been beefed up and planetary turbo laser and ion cannons were firing. XX-10 turbo laser turrets tried to target the small, fast moving drop troopers but they weren't successful. Suddenly, there was an explosion on the norther side of the castle and the air shimmered. Apparently, the Imperials' response time with getting the back up shield generators working was better than she had guessed because she watched the shield drop just a bare five hundred meters below. Looking left and right, she saw a dozen other large groups of marines in the sky around, all heading for their own targets. Focusing back on the mission, she said into her comms, "Alright, Marines, we're headed towards this platform. Follow your HUD's and be careful. As soon as we land, make for the doors and get into that castle."

Acknowledgements sounded through her headset and Mara angled towards her assigned landing pad.

* * *

Ferroda gunned his rocket pack, slowing his decent until he set down on the pad. Immediately, his lightsaber was in hand and he charged towards the door. Behind him, he heard the thud of armored boots behind him as his troops joined him. He was less than five meters away when the blast doors hissed opened. Thrusting his hand out, Ferroda blasted back the squad of stormtroopers that were there to greet him and his own marines opened fire. While using his lightsaber hand to deflect incoming blaster bolts, Ferroda jammed the blast door open. The initial stormtrooper group was already falling back. "Alright Lieutenant, I want you to send squads to eliminate the turbo laser emplacements so that our dropships are clear. I'm going to push further into the fortress. Darth Vader's personal storage room isn't far and I want to take a look."

"Yes sir;" came the reply. Ferroda carefully moved into the castle. The place was much bigger up close, just as one would expect. However, the vastness of it did not impressive the Jedi clone. The Imperial palace still dwarfed the structure. A squad of stormtroopers suddenly rounded the bend ahead of him. "Hey boys;" he said dryly as they froze. "Which way to Vader's trophy room again?"

"Kill the rebel!" commanded one and they opened fire. Ferroda was already on the move. Before the forth blast, he was among them, cutting them down with relative ease. Regret tinged his mind. These men were soldiers as he had been and it was unfortunate that their lives had to be ended but such was the nature of war.

Identifying the room was easier than he had thought that it would be. Of course the pair of Imperial guards standing outside of it was a dead give away. They put up more of a fight than the troopers had, one even managing to land a glancing blow against one of Ferroda's shoulders. It didn't do any damage though on account of the drop trooper armor he wore. The difficulty came when the door refused to open but that only marginally slowed him down. With a quick circle of his lightsaber, Ferroda cut a large oval in the door and stepped through, avoiding the glowing molten edges of the hole. It wasn't all that impressive. There was a holocron on a pedestal, a collection of lightsabers, some ancient Sith junk, at least Ferroda assumed it was Sith junk, and a collection of datapads. He put the holocron in a cargo pouch on his belt and examined the lightsabers. They all looked pretty standard - cylinders of various designs and sizes but one stood out. It had been some years but Ferroda still recognized the shining dark gray and black hilt of Falon Grey's lightsaber - his 'father's' lightsaber. Reverently, the Jedi clone picked it up and ignited it. A royal blue blade of pure energy appeared with a snap his. Somehow, the weapon felt connected to him every bit as much as his own lightsaber did. The rest, he put into various pockets but Falon Grey's lightsaber, clipped beside his own. That done, he pulled his comlink from his belt. "Lieutenant, report."

"Two dropships landed and dropped off the commandos. We're preparing to move further into the fortress."

Ferroda nodded. "Remember, our objectives are the nearby armories, hangers and troop quarters. At some point, we should expect General Marek to join us. Keep an eye out for him and, for force sake, don't shoot him."

* * *

Luke's drop ship landed and he hopped out. The drop marines were in an intense firefight with the defending stormtroopers. Wade Vox looked at him and grinned. "Thanks for joining us. Resistance is pretty stiff here, Luke. We had to use remote controlled rockets to take out the emplacements so that you could land."

"Much obliged;" commented Luke dryly as he swatted a few blaster bolts that got to close back into the corridor they come from. Looking around, he pointed to a smoking hole less than thirty meters above their heads. "Was that one of the emplacements?"

Wade nodded. "Yup it sure was."

Luke turned to his lieutenant. "Start sending commandos up through there in groups using ascension guns."

"Yes sir."

Six at a time, the commandos zipped up and into the smoking hole. Wade chuckled and said, "Where are we headed to again?"

"The castle's main control room is our primary objective. From there, we're supposed to head to Darth Vader's private meditation chamber."

The sound of blaster fire above them was less than encouraging. "Oh boy;" they both murmured.

* * *

X1 scratched his chin as he monitored the battle from the control room. It wasn't going well. One display showed that his fleet above was slowly being demolished by the New Republic forces. On top of that, several platoons of New Republic troops had successfully touched down on his landing pads and in his hangers using specialized orbital drop armor. It was a technique that the Empire had only rarely used. The expensive equipment, lengthy training and high mortality of personnel relegated the skill to the advanced battle droids called Dark Troopers and to only the very most skilled Imperial special forces commandos and some members of the Imperial guard. The fact that so many of the enemy troops had successfully landed suggested that they had discovered a simplified way to execute the technique. The warlord filed away the information for a later time and calmly issued orders. "With the exception of Xesh, Yurk, Peth, Qek and Arden Lyn, I want all acolytes to evacuate the facility. Acolyte Steele will be able to get you safely past the battle above."

Lumiya bowed and left, speaking into her comlink as she hurried off. "Tell the _ARC Anvil_ to launch its full contingent of Dark Troopers. Divide them and send them between each of the locations where there are Jedi sightings reported."

The secret sister ship to the _ARC Hammer_ , a factory cruiser developed to be a massive mobile factory for a Imperial project long thought defunct, launched several hundred war droids. Using unused Separatist designs coupled with his own mechanical genius, a now dead Imperial general named Rom Mohc had developed three experimental war droids. The first was called the Purge Trooper and its purpose was to give the Empire an edge against any Jedi they came across. After it was determined that all the Jedi were gone, the droids were discontinued and the project evolved into the Dark Trooper Project. General Mohc now focused on producing war droids to destroy identified rebel bases. The project was largely a success until a certain rebel agent named Kyle Katarn had destroyed the entire project and killed the Imperial general.

Apparently the Emperor had commissioned a second factory ship. It had taken years for X1 to find it and to gather all the information on the war droids. Since he finally had, he had only been able to produce a few hundred of the droids and to a much poorer quality than the original project had called for. Rom Mohc had used phrik, a very dense, energy resistant alloy in his droids outer armor. Since phrik was very rare and all of the processing facilities were in the hands of the New Republic, X1 had been forced to settle for high grade durasteel for his droids. It made them cheaper but also more fragile. Either way, they would certainly cause the New Republic forces and even the Jedi busy.

Suddenly, a security monitor caught a pair of intruders hurrying towards the command center and another intruder heading away from Darth Vader's old trophy room. With a tight smile, X1 pulled his commlink and said, "Arden, bring those four acolytes to the command center."

"Of course, my Lord;" she replied. Moments later, they strode in. "You and I will be waiting here for Skywalker and one of his apprentices. Send those four over to this section to intercept a lone intruder - most likely another Jedi. I'm sure that four of them can handle one of Skywalker's Jedi-lings"

"Most assuredly;" said Arden Lyn, her smile, savage. The acolytes all bowed and, after glancing at the security display to determine the direction that the lone intruder was heading, hurried off to complete their master's command.

* * *

Luke and Wade hadn't come across very many enemies after their troops were able to drive back the defending stormtroopers. Other than the odd Shadow Guard, pairs of Shadow Guards and a single solitary Dark Stalker, they didn't even run into a pair of patrolling stormtroopers. They assumed that the rest of the defense were occupied with a large number of elite New Republic troops slowly and surely making their way through the main corridors and areas of the castle. Their luck ran out when they reach the Command Center level. "Alright, let's do this a little less obviously;" murmured Luke as he shut the door and selected the button that sent the turbolift upwards. That done, he used the force to force the emergency hatch at the top of the lift car off. "After you;" he said to Wade with a smile. The younger man smirked and said, "Age before beauty."

Luke was about to retort but then shrugged and said, "Fair enough."

He leaped up, and jumped to a maintenance platform. Wade was right behind him. "That one right there, I think;" said the younger Jedi. Luke nodded in agreement. "Do you think that they all headed off?" asked Wade anxiously. Luke chewed his lower lip and reached out with the force. The stormtroopers were dividing up, heading up the neighboring lifts and going to other avenues of access for that floor. In the end, only six stormtroopers remained. "Well that worked much better than I thought it would;" said Luke with a satisfied smirk. Wade just shook his head and used a cable, magnetic grapple and the force to descend to the lift doors. Luke climbed down beside him and said, "Alright, I'm going to push off and as soon as I do, open the door. I'll launch in and you can follow."

"You got it. Ready?"

Luke kicked off and Wade opened the door. Luke was in the corridor and had blasted the two of the troopers before they could even respond. Holstering his blaster pistol, Luke used to lightsaber to cover Wade as he swung in. They easily made short work of the remaining stormtroopers and hurried towards their goal. As they rounded the corner and came in sight of the door, they saw the two dark figures blocking their path. It was obvious who they were - the warlord X1 himself and one of his acolyte. She was a human with a very large mechanical right arm. Wade and Luke lifted their lightsabers and cautiously advanced. "Welcome, Luke Skywalker and student. I'm glad we finally get to meet in person;" declared X1 with a shallow bow. Luke cleared his throat and replied, "The feeling is mutual. Somehow, I always thought that it would be Ferroda that brought you down, not me."

"Oh but it is a little early to be calling the end, isn't it? Our blades haven't even crossed yet. Arden, please entertain Skywalker's Jedi student. It would be best if he did not interfere."

The warlord ignited his lightsaber, his yellow eyes intently focused on Luke. Arden Lyn pulled a short-bladed lightsaber from her belt and held it in her left hand, her mechanical right arm held in front of her. "Nice arm;" said Wade in a confident, conversational voice. "Oh you're just going to love it, Jedi?" sneered the woman and attacked viciously.

Luke and X1 circled as their students moved off in their vicious confrontation. "He's very good;" commented X1. "You've taught him well. But then again, the Jedi will always be..."

"Limited by their aversion to the dark side. Yeah, I know. You're not the first darksider who's given me the speech;" said Luke dryly. X1 chuckled and said, "Of course. Shall we?"

In a black blur, he attacked. Luke easily caught the first string of blows before counter attacking. The Dark Jedi Master was very good but it very quickly became apparent that Luke was the better swordsman. Those training sessions with Galen, Kanan, Ezra and Rahm before his death had greatly improved his lightsaber skills. "Impressive, Skywalker. You have quite the skill with the lightsaber;" said the warlord conversationally. Suddenly, he thrust his hand out and a torrent of force lightning blazed towards Luke. The young Jedi barely caught it on his lightsaber in time before X1 was on him again. The fight quickly became quite vicious as both combatants utilized their lightsabers and the force in an attempt to subdue or destroy one another. But as in lightsaber skill, it was quickly apparent that Luke was the more powerful. Slowly, he began to drive his opponent back towards the command center. The door hissed open behind him and he backed into it, narrowly avoiding losing a hand to the emerald blade of the Jedi Knight. Luke drove him the length of the room, forcing him to leap backwards over the equipment and dodge around displays. "Get out of here;" hissed the dark sider to the Imperials working at the monitors. "Get to the secondary command center and call any remaining dark trooper units to defend it, along with any Imperial guards."

In a panicked rush, the Imperials fled, leaving the two duelists alone. "You should surrender, X1;" said Luke calmly. X1 laughed. "Oh Skywalker, but I am far from finished. More skilled you may be but I have tools that you know very little about and my acolytes are far more dangerous than you think. Isn't that right, Arden?"

Suddenly, a massive jolt went through Luke's body and he collapsed. Above him stood Arden Lyn. With a snarl, she reached down and lifted him in her mechanical arm, the fingers wrapped around his throat. X1 attached his weapon to his belt and said, "Stun him but do not kill him. We'll put him in the suppression collar and I'm sure there is much we can learn from him. Where is his apprentice by the way?"

The last thing Luke heard before she stunned him to unconsciousness was Arden Lyn's reply. "Our fight happened upon a squad of Echani Sun Guard clones. I had them attack him and came back here when I sensed that you were in danger."

"Well done, Arden;" rumbled the warlord as everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16: Fear and Doubt

Ferroda was jogging through the corridors of the castle when they found him. He had almost made it to the secondary command center when four black robed figures came at him at an intersecting passage. They all held red blades and wore black robes with armor plating beneath. Their faces looked vaguely familiar - a dark skinned man with black hair, a leaned faced man with dark brown hair, a woman who's hair was silver and another man with light brown hair. Ferroda fell on the defense, skillfully managing to defend against them and keep at least two of them out of the fight with his careful maneuvering. One of them fought with an easily recognized seventh lightsaber form, Juyo it was called, while the other seemed to be using the fourth form, Shien, often using the weapon in a reverse grip.

They pressed him back the way he had come, working in tandem to keep him on the defense but suddenly, one of them opened and he struck, barely managing to reach his other opponent's strike before it beheaded him. The woman was dead, cleaved from shoulder to hip. Another came in, holding his lightsaber in the far more elegant and precise form II style, Makashi it was called.

Ferroda knew he was in trouble. While the Juyo practitioner slashed and hacked away at him, his new opponent would slip his blade through any opening and, no matter how good one's defense was, there would be one eventually.

A solid kick sent him to the ground and both darksiders were about to killed him when a violet blade redirected both their attacks. Mara Jade Skywalker neatly cut the Makashi practitioner down and said, "You just going to lie there, General? Save the lying on your back for when you see your wife again. Get up and fight, Jedi."

Seeing that they were evenly matched now, the two dark Jedi hesitated. "You don't have to fight us;" stated Ferroda as he leaped to his feet. All three of the other combatants paused and looked at him. Mara stayed quiet but kept a weary eye on them. One of them, the dark haired man said, "We were born to fight and to serve Lord X1."

"And I was born to serve the Republic and yet, when I realized that the Republic was no longer worth serving, I fled. When it turned to evil, I refused to be a pawn thrown into the meat grinder of war;" said Ferroda. He lowered his lightsaber and the green blade retracted. "You could have a real life, a life where the order of the day is not train, fight, kill and repeat. Have neither of you ever wondered what it's like out in the galaxy."

The other dark acolyte shook his head. "What good would that do us?"

Ferroda smiled. "Think about it. There is more to life than Star Destroyers, Castles and an endless grab for more power. Are you happy in this life?"

"Our happiness is of no consequence."

Ferroda shook his head sadly. "I used to think the same way. But it is. You could have real purpose in your lives."

"Our purpose is to bring the galaxy back into order."

"And you can;" said Mara. "I know how it feels to think that the man who brought you meaning is all powerful and above wrong but take it from me, the dark side only leads to loneliness, anger, sorrow and pain. Let use show you another way."

They were silent and looked at one another. Suddenly, another voice said, "Feel your life without the dark side for just a few moments."

It was Nisotsa. "Let it all go and think for yourselves."

They looked down before dropping their weapons. "Even if we aren't willing to accept your words out of hand, you have us outnumbered;" said the dark skinned man. "We surrender to the Jedi and the New Republic's justice."

Mara nodded, "Very wise."

"Nisotsa, escort them to one of the dropships, put them in a trance set to a waking phrase and leave them guarded;" ordered Ferroda. "Major, with me. We need to take that secondary command center."

* * *

Wade hissed as he applied his last bacta patch to a blaster burn on his right shoulder. Each personal med pack came with four and he had to use them all - one for his shoulder, one for the side of his ribs, one for the outside of his thigh and one for his chest. They were all way-too-near misses with blasters wielded by soldiers in strange golden armor with near misses disconcertingly similar to those of the Imperial Guard.

As the bacta numbed the injuries, he straightened and tested his leg. It hurt less and he determines that he was well enough to move on. With barely a limb, he hurried to the control room and found it completely abandoned. Where were Luke, X1 and that dark side witch he had been fighting. Whoever she was, she only used her shoto lightsaber for defense, using mostly her hands and feet as her offensive weapons but they had been enough. Aside from the burns, Wade was covered in bruises and quite possible had several broken bones that needed attention as soon as possible.

Quickly, Wade began working on the command center consoles. He pulled up defensive movements, security cams, power distribution and communications channels. The battle was going well and enemy ships were retreating, jumping to hyperspace in any direction they could. The defenses, including some cheaper versions of the Phase One and Phase Two Darktroopers, were crumbling quickly. The Vengeance-Class Star Dreadnaught had been destroyed and the _ARC Anvil_ was destroyed as well, having been shelled to pieces by Mon Calamari Star Cruisers of varying kinds and it's systems having been targeted by precise bombing runs from B-wings and Y-wings. The comms chatter indicated utter chaos without any sign of real leadership.

Wade was beginning to feel quite hopeful until his noticed something on the security holo-cams. X1 and his acolyte were hurrying towards a private hanger - one so small that they had not picked it up. Between them was the unconscious body of Luke Skywalker. "No;" murmured Wade. "No, no, NO!"

He looked for anything he could do but there were no defenses in the halls that he could activate. The only thing he could do was try to slow them down with the blast doors. Running to one of the consoles that he hadn't tasked out already, he sliced into the door controls and slammed every blast door he could between the Dark Jedi and their escape.

X1 looked into one of the holo cams and smiled with amusement. "A good effort, young Jedi, but that won't stop us."

He stretched his arms out and wrenched the doors open with the force. Wade tried to close them again but the mechanism must have been damaged and safety protocols would not allow the door to close. One at a time, X1 forced the blast doors open and all Wade could do was watch in horror until they reached a single lambda-class shuttle in the secret hanger and take off, fleeing into space. "Dammit;" whispered Wade, burying his face in his hands. "Damn it!"

He had failed to save his teacher and his best friend.

* * *

Less than fifteen minutes later, Ferroda, Mara and several dozen commandos came in only to find Wade, his arms crossed on the console before him and her head resting on them. "Wade?" said Mara, worried for him. "Kiddo, are you alright?"

She placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder and he looked up. There were tears shining in his large, dark eyes and he almost sobbed, "I'm sorry, Mara! I tried to stop them but I couldn't. They got away and there was nothing I could do!"

"Woah, Kid;" she said in a soothing tone, gently stroking his shoulder. "Slow down and take a deep breath. Let the force calm you down."

He obeyed and felt his nerves and anxiety lesson but the sorrow and frustration were still there. "Now, from the top, tell us what happened."

Wade slowly recounted what had happened. "Luke and I were headed here and were met outside by X1 and one of his acolytes, a dark haired woman with a really big mechanical arm."

"Arden Lyn;" hissed Mara. "Go on."

"X1 ordered Lyn to attack me while he engaged Luke. I'm not sure what happened because Arden Lyn forced me down the hallway and around the corner. She was a scary-good fighter, a master of the Teras Kasi arts like I have never seen before! She beat me black and blue before we came upon some Echani sunguards. Lyn ordered them to attack me and took off the way we had come. I couldn't go after her but I managed to take out the sunguards though they burned me three or four times. When I got back here, the place was completely abandoned so I started seeing what the battle looked like. That's when I saw X1 and Arden Lyn on the security holo cams."

Wade choked and he had to take several deep breaths. A cold, heavy dread fell over Mara but she managed to exude serenity and confidence. "Go on, Wade."

"They had Luke. He was unconscious and they were heading towards a secret hanger with a shuttle in it. I tried to stop them or at least to slow them down but it was no use. They- they took Luke, Mara. They took Luke off planet. He's probably on his way to Mustafar right now."

The feeling of dread was almost overwhelming but Mara knew that if she broke down now, her students and the commandos would be disheartened. They had just won and important victory and she needed to allow that to keep her from losing herself in despair.

Looking down at Wade, she took his scruffy cheek in her hand and forced him to look in her brilliant green eyes. "You did everything you could, Wade. We'll get Luke back. Do you hear me, Kiddo? We'll get Luke back."

Even Wade could tell that she was reassuring herself as much as she was him. Standing to his feet, he enveloped his surrogate older sister in a gentle hug. "I'm sorry, Mara. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's alright, Wade." she said. She couldn't be angry at him. It wasn't his fault. When facing followers of the dark side, there were a myriad of risks and that included capture. Luke knew those risks and took them, just as any of them would. Ferroda strode up and said, "Hey, listen you two; X1 won't just execute Luke. My brother is going to want information and will slowly and methodically try to ware him down for interrogation. We actually have quite a bit of time."

"Just like I did with Heluquin;" whispered Mara. Ferroda pulled her from Wade's embrace and looked his dead in the eyes. "That has passed, Mara Jade Skywalker and the only thing dwelling on it will do is cause you to lose focus. That won't help us and certainly won't help Luke. We're a couple hours from complete victory. Let's finish this mission and we'll convene aboard the _Mon Remonda_ and make a good, solid plan. As I said, we have time. Do you understand me, Major?"

Mara took a deep breath, drew herself up and nodded firmly. "Yes, Sir."

"Good woman. Now let's finish this."

* * *

The battle only lasted another two and a half hours. Most Imperial ships fled but a good chunk were destroyed and a tidy number, all commanded by non-clone officers, surrendered, throwing themselves at the New Republic's mercy. As soon as the battle was finalized and the fortress was cleared, the generals, admirals and Jedi involved in the operation, as well as high command via holo-projection, gathered in one of the larger briefing rooms aboard the _Mon Remonda_.

Ferroda stood facing a massive holo-display of the New Republic fleet under his command. Most of the ships had taken damage and would need at least patching up to make it through another battle. Luke was gone. Kota was dead. Moral throughout the fleet was low and he needed to change that.

Taking a deep breath, he turned and faced his commanders. "Ladies and gentlemen, this was a massive victory today. X1 has been chased back to his very last hole on Mustafar. That will be our next stop after we repair the fleet. This new clone conflict needs to end - and it will. Make no mistake and banish all doubt in your minds. We _will_ win this fight."

His words had a small positive effect on the gathering. Mara lifted her chin and said, "We need a plan, General. Any ideas?"

Ferroda strode among them, looking at each of them. "X1 will go have an Executive-Class Star Dreadnaught. That will be the focus of our attack. I want it destroyed. Not taken, not captured, destroyed - and I have an idea of how to but first, I need to know the status of the hunt for another Imperial Warlord, a certain Moff Leonia Tavira, is proceeding?"

Generals Cracken and Madine looked at each other, as confused as everyone else. Cracken cleared his throat and said, "She's in the wind, I'm afraid. Our operatives are returning to Coruscant and waiting for new orders and a new lead on Tavira."

"With your approval of course, General Madine, I would like to assign them a mission."

The members of military high command shared glances and then nodded. "Alright, General Grey;" said Madine. "I will re-assign them to you and they will meet you there over Vjun."

"Thank you, General. I-" and Ferroda was interrupted when another figure joined the council of war. Borsk Fey'lya stroked his chin and Admiral Ackbar explained with obvious distaste, "Mon Mothma has agreed to allow Councilor Fey'lya to take part in this meeting in the hopes that fresh perspective on the operation. I suppose you have some insight, Councilor Fey'lya?"

"I think that committing such an important resource to this mission. A massive amount of our fleet, army and starfighter command has already been devoted. Is it really necessary to send one of our most effective special forces assets as well?"

"I don't know, Councilor;" said Ferroda, "Do you consider Warlord X1 to be a credible threat to the New Republic? Is there a better use for them that you can come up with or would you rather just leave them to wait on a lead that may never reveal itself?"

Borsk Fey'lya remained silent, as if choosing his words carefully. "I think that it would be much wiser to leave them on stand by in case another important mission is to come up."

Mara Jade's face was cold and stony. "Unless I'm mistaken, ladies in gentlemen, this is a military operation. Generals, will this asset be available to General Grey or not?"

Madine stared Fey'lya in the eye and said, "They will be reassigned. As the Supreme Commander of New Republic Special Forces Command, that is my prerogative. Now, what is our next move?"

Nodding with satisfaction, General Grey said, "I would like Talon Karrde to meet us here as well. I think he will be instrumental in the battle plan."

Both Admiral Ackbar and Borsk Fey'lya looked uncomfortable but Ackbar remained silent. When Fey'lya attempted to object, Mara growled, "Councilor Fey'lya, I suggest you participate only as an observer - that is, not at all."

Turning to the gathered officers, Mara said, "Gentlemen, I will personally vouch for Talon Karrde. If he does anything that is directly against the New Republic's interests, I will either bring him in myself or face full repercussions if he escapes. Will that satisfy you?"

Even Fey'lya could not turn that down. He despised Mara Jade Skywalker and always had in part because of her past. She also showed him absolutely is no respect and, to the Bothan, that was unacceptable.

Ferroda nodded and said, "I'm glad that's settled. As soon as they arrive, we will finalize the plan. Until then, gentlemen, I must attend to my fleet."

* * *

Luke sat in his cell, meditating and submersing himself into the force. It wasn't like his cell under the imprisonment of Darth Heluquin. He could feel the force and it was at his command. In truth, he could probably force his way out - if not for the two Dark Stalkers, four Shadow Guards and Dark Jedi Guardian outside his cell. Even if he had his lightsaber, he couldn't win that fight.

Boots thudded and cloth rustled and a deep voice said, "So, Jedi Skywalker, are you ready for the first of our conversations?"

In swept X1, Arden Lyn and another woman all in black robes and covered in cybernetics. After looking at her for several moments, Luke decided that, were he still alive and evil, she would make a great counterpart to Darth Vader. X1 smiled and said, "You have already met Argen Lyn, now allow me to introduce Lumiya."

The woman unwrapped the veil from her face and gave a cold smile. "Hello, Luke; it has been some time."

Luke frowned. Even with the automation from the cybernetics, the voice was familiar. "Have we met? I'm fairly certain that I would remember a previous meeting."

"Oh we met, Jedi; a long time ago while you were searching for your friend, Han Solo. I was a part of your squadron for a short period of time and I think we may have even shared something. Do you remember now?"

A part of his squadron? Who was part of his squadron between Hoth and Jabba Palace? Who had helped him search for- and it struck him like a blast of force lightning. "Shira Brie;" he whispered hoarsely. Lumiya cold smile grew. "That's right, Luke. I was Shira Brie to you and as an Imperial Agent. The years have clearly been good to you - a general's command, a wife and a New Jedi Order. You must be so - very - _proud_."

Luke stood, his mouth open in wonder and horror. "Shira, what did they do to you?"

"They?" she laughed. "What did _they_ do to me? Darth Vader saved my life, Skywalker. He brought me before the Emperor and made me one of his..." and she paused, her smile taking on a wicket edge and her eyes glinting, "servants. It was _you_ who made all of this necessary. It was you who shot me down. Only a hibernation trance saved me but it wasn't enough. Now..." and she motioned to herself.

Luke shuddered and said, "Shira, I'm so-"

In a flash of movement, cold metal fingers closed around his throat and he was pinned against the wall. "Don't even say it, Jedi. You apologies are meaningless no matter how heartfelt they are."

"Lumiya;" chided X1 with quiet amusement. "We still need him alive."

Unwillingly, she released him and the three Dark Jedi stepped to the door of the cell. "We will speak again, Skywalker. In the mean time, I leave you to meditate on your past decisions and experiences. How many enemies have you made? How many lives have you destroyed? How many more are you willing to effect in your path to rebuild the Jedi Order? I expect that your fleet will come but not immediately. They have repairs to make and one final assault to plan. We will speak again before long."

Luke sat back on the ground, bewildered and horrified. Shira Brie had been one of his pilots and a very good friend if only for a short amount of time and during a battle, he had called on the force to guide his aim and it had cause him to shoot Shira. Though it had turned out that she was and Imperial agent, he had still felt terrible. Now, he felt worse. As he sat alone in his cell, Luke Skywalker found himself questioning if the force truly was his guide or if, perhaps, it too was imperfect. Doubt was slowly beginning to nibble away at his resolve as he wondered about all his decisions and each of his actions.

For the first time in many years, Luke Skywalker doubted his masters and doubted his purpose. He even began to doubt the very force itself.


	17. Chapter 17: Battle of Mustafar Prt 1

**Aboard the Star Cruiser _Mon Remonda_**

Mara stood in the hanger, gazing at the _Knight Returns_. It was her beloved husband's ship and every time she looked at it, she thought about him. With a sigh, she went aboard and hurried to the captain's quarters and sat on the bed. It still smelled of him. As she sat and closed her eyes, just inhaling the sent, she took stock of the fleet's situation. Talon Karrde had arrived and with him and his crew, charging a fee for passage of course, this mysterious asset that Ferroda had requested had arrived. Mara had her guess at who it was but didn't know for sure.

As she contemplated, her comlink chimed. "This is Major Jade Skywalker."

"Major, please come to the state room off the bridge. I need your advice about something?"

Mara sighed and replied, "I'm on my way, General."

Slowly she stood and looked around. Taking one more deep breath, she turned and hurried away.

When she reached the state room, she was pleasantly surprised to find herself correct. Next to Ferroda stood an old friend while three others sat in the chairs around a table. "Commander Iden Versio;" said Mara with a smile.

The woman she was speaking to, a tallish woman with black hair in a perfect military bun and wearing gray New Republic combat fatigues, smiled sympathetically and hurried over to embrace her. "I'm sorry to hear about Luke, Major. I hope he's alright."

Mara smiled. "Thank you. I have to say that I'm really happy to see you."

She turned to Ferroda and asked, "What did you need me for, General?"

Ferroda flicked his hand and an image of an Executor-class Star Dreadnought came from a holo projector. "Inferno and I are going to board X1's ship at one of the service bays. From there, we're going to find a terminal to attempt to shut down all coolant systems - for the engines, for the main reactor, for the guns, for everything. What's we finish that, we're going to try and find a way to kick the ship into high gear."

Mara frowned. "What do you mean?"

Iden continued, "We'll kick environmental controls into full - either heat or cooling. We'll do whatever we can to funnel as much power through the systems and cause them to overheat as quickly as possible. Del, how long should that take?"

A tall man with dark hair scratched his goatee and answered, "If everything goes exactly as planned, it should take about seventeen minutes for the main reactor to go into melt down. The problem I see is that they will shut down as much as they can as soon as they can when the alarms start going off. My hope is that we can manage to find a way to isolate everything to that console, hold it for however as long as needs be to make sure that it can't be stopped, get back to our ship and then get off before it either explodes or gets pulled into the planet's gravity well and crashes."

Mara blinked and asked, "It's their a chance it would land on the castle?"

Shiv, a pale blue skinned Duros, chuckled and replied, "Doubtful, Major. It would be like jumping off a building from a kilometer up and trying to land a picture of a Lothcat. It's possible by highly unlikely. Besides, if everything goes as planned, the ship will just blow where it floats in space."

The fourth and newest member of Inferno Squad, Mirith Sinn, nodded and said, "Considering that all power is drawn from the main reactor, it should be the first to blow. If we push out as much power as we can to the shields and engines. We're also hoping that, with the engines at full power, it will break the formation of the defending fleet and give us a huge opening."

The other members of Inferno nodded in agreement. Ferroda looked at Mara. "Any advice, Major?"

Mara grinned and said, "Anything I could give, Iden and Del could most likely tell you, General. Are we ready for a briefing?"

"Not quite;" replied the clone. "There are still some last repairs to make. At 0600 standard time tomorrow, we give the mission briefing and the entire fleet will depart for Mustafar."

He could tell that Mara was eager to get the mission going and didn't blame her one bit. Luke was important to everyone but for Mara, it must have been excruciating to have him gone without any real certainty of his condition. And yet, she took it with good grace and patience, at least on the surface. "I'll be ready for the briefing. Is there anything else, General?"

Ferroda shook his head. "You may go, Major and the rest of you as well."

Iden threw an arm around Mara's shoulders and said, "Come on, Mara. Let's go grab a bite to eat. Maybe we can bother the mess for some dessert of some kind to drown your sorrows in."

Despite herself, Mara grinned and said, "That sounds great. We can talk about your missions-"

"and blasters and boys?"

"and ships and upgrades - girl talk." laughed Mara. Side by side, they headed towards the dining facility, chatting amiably while Shriv, Del and Mirith who watched with interest as their commanding officer and the former Emperor's Hand talked like sisters who were getting together for lunch or caf. Ferroda watched them all depart with a small smile. He was glad to see Mara's morale go up. He was going to be counting on her quite a bit during the coming mission.

* * *

 **Mustafar - The former Darth Vader's Castle**

Luke tried to meditate but his mind and emotions were all in turmoil. He couldn't quiet his mind and, therefore, could not descend into the serene enlightenment of the force. Suddenly, a gruff voice said, "Calm down, Boy. You're making the dead anxious."

Luke turned to see Rahm Kota standing there. He wasn't in his customary armor and the scar was gone from over his eyes. He wore long Jedi robes as was common among the Jedi of the Old Jedi Order and he was glowing and translucent, a spirit in the force. Though glad to see him, Luke sighed and looked down. Kota chuckled and sat down on his cot. "We can all sense your doubt, Son - doubt in yourself and in the force. Yeah, I remember when I fell into doubt, though I went a little further than doubt, I suppose."

Luke looked over him. "What do you mean, General?"

"Not a general anymore, Luke. Right now, hell, you might as well just call me Rahm - or 'Old Man' like your wife does. I miss Mara. How's she doing?"

"Last I saw her, she was in her element, orbital dropping from the bay of a Star Cruiser, whooping like she was at an amusement park riding a ride."

Rahm burst into laughter. "HA! I love that girl! You made a great choice when your married her, Son. Anyhow, that's aside from the point. Where was I? Oh, right. I didn't just have doubt - I gave up completely. It happened over Nar Shadda where the Empire had commission Sienar Fleet Systems to build a TIE Fighter factory station. Me and my militia wrecked the place good and proper and then, this pup shows up, beats me hollow, cuts my eyes out and sends me through the viewport. I should have been dead but I was pretty strong in the force myself. A ship picked me up and took me away. Long in the short, I climbed into a bottle and stayed there. I gave up."

Luke knew the story. Galen had found him and brought him back. "What really made you come back though, Gen- Rahm?"

"The force tugged at me. I followed it in a drunken haze and, when Galen got me safely back to his ship. Success after success helped in my revival, for lack of a better term, and I sobered up. With each victory, I realized something about the force."

Luke waited for a long pause until the old general said, "The force isn't about the lightside and it's not some great deity. The force is an energy field of balance. It needs both light and dark to be in balance. Think about that."

Luke did. It was an interesting concept. "So that means that the dark side isn't inherently evil."

"There you go;" said Kota with a smile. "It's about balance, boy. Now about this ex-girlfriend of yours, hey, it happens. Darth Maul came back from the brink, as did Darth Vader and so did Darth Sion way back in the day. Some people are hard to kill. Have faith in the balance of the force and realize that in a day, a few days, years, or even in a few generations, it will right itself. All you can do is your best, trust the force and move on. There, does that help, Son?"

Luke took a deep breath and nodded. "Good, now wake up. Your fleet will be hear soon and you'll need to be ready to get off your ass and fight."

"Thank you, Rahm."

"Eh, don't mention it. I'll be seeing you again. Take care and say 'hi' to Mara for me."

Luke opened his eyes and realized that no time had passed. With a sigh, he stood and stretched. He needed to be ready.

* * *

 **Aboard the Star Cruiser _Mon Remonda_**

Ferroda had gathered all of his commanders, mostly via holo-coms. "The center of our assault is going to be the _Starbird_. She's going to engage the _Vengeance_ , its sister ship and X1's flagship, pulling up to her starboard side. We'll have our own star cruisers and Star Destroyers guarding her port side. While she's engaging, drawing as much attention to herself as possible, I will be boarding the _Vengeance_ with Inferno Squad. We have a plan to destroy the ship from the inside.

"The rest of the fleet will engage around that operation. As soon as the _Vengeance_ begins to pull out of formation, give it a wide birth because it will explode shortly after that. Escorting us in will be all Jedi, piloting X-wings. That done, their soul purpose will be to target areas where it looks like the battle is going badly. Wait on our call though, because as soon as we're done, we're heading to the surface. When we reach there, we're going to split. General Marek, you'll be targeting the cloning facilities. Major Jade, you'll go to the security center and disable it - shutting down all surveillance and security systems. From there, head to the main command center. Tech Sergeant Vox, you'll go with Nisotsa and Keyan. Your mission will be to disabled the war droid lines. Inferno Squad, you're mission will be to eliminate all anti-air weapons and planetary emplacements. I'm be going after X1. Commander Versio;" he turned to Inferno squad.

"There are going to be Dark Siders on the ground. Exercise extreme care if you reach any. Ezra, you're going to be going with them just in case. Once each of your designated missions are complete, check with one another and see who needs assistance. Any questions?"

He looked directly at Mara. She clearly had a question but didn't want to question him in front of all of his commanders. "Alright, get ready to jump. We depart in twenty minutes."

The holo-grams flickered out and the officers who were present went to their stations. Mara stayed behind and, before she could protest, Ferroda said, "After you bring down the security center, go get Luke out of whatever cell they stuck him in."

Mara smiled in relief and said, "Thank you, sir."

Ferroda nodded and they returned to the bridge side by side. "The fleet is ready, Sir;" said one of the bridge officers. Ferroda nodded and said, "Send out the word and begin the countdown."

When the count down reached zero, the whole fleet jumped and the space above Vjun was once again empty.

* * *

 **Mustafar - The former Darth Vader's Castle**

X1 watched the feeds transmitted from his flagship as the New Republic fleet dropped out of hyperspace. It was an impressive fleet and, even though they were outnumbered and outgunned, he was sure that they would put up a fight. In fact, knowing his brother and how he worked, especially with the help of minds like Mara Jade and the like, X1 was certain that his defenses would be hard pressed, perhaps even circumvented to some degree. In truth, that's what X1 was counting on. He wanted the New Republic to think they were winning. That way, he could spring his trap.

One thing he was certain of was that the Jedi would be coming for Luke Skywalker. They would break through the lines and come down to the planet. It was doubtful that the turbo lasers and other anti-air emplacements would be able to stop them but there was a chance that one or two would be destroyed. In the end, that is what he wanted, for the Jedi to land. It would assure their destruction. Any chance for them to flee would be eliminated and they would face an army of clones and war droids. Even they wouldn't be able to survive that.

Turning away from the security monitors, X1 said, "Come along, Lumiya. Let's have another word Skywalker. Arden, keep an eye on things here."

* * *

The battle started in a blaze of turbolaser fire, as most battles in space usually did. The _Starbird_ moved broadside to the _Vengeance_ and the two massive ships blazed away at one another. Fighters were launched blew each other away and tried to needle the capital ships. Dropships launched and attempted to board and either take or destroy the opposing capital ships.

Ferroda and Inferno squad flew aboard the elite squad's personal and highly modified U-wing support ship. Around them, six X-wings piloted by Jedi pilots made sure that they were safely delivered to the maintenance bay that was their target, blasting missiles and enemy fighters to shrapnel as they blazed through space. The Jedi clone glanced at the four commandos with him. They all wore New Republic marine battle armor and carried an assortment of weapons. Each had a side arm of one side or another and carried various main weapons. Commander Versio used a highly versatile A280-CFE blaster. It could be stripped down all the way to a functioning blaster pistol, or a stock could be added as well as a longer barrel, one of several optics and a larger power cell so that it could be a blaster rifle. If an even longer barrel could be added and a third type of powercell to make the weapon a sniper rifle. Lastly, a mortar could be mounted beneath the assault blaster rifle configuration.

Versio had the assemblies for each of these configurations as well as a DL-44 strapped for a cross draw on her left hip. Del Meeko, the masterful technician, used a simply A295 Assault Blaster rifle and a DH-17 Blaster pistol. Shriv, a blue skinned Duros, ran another check on his E-11 Blaster Rifle and his hold out blaster and Mirith Sinn ran a check over her DH-17 Long Blaster Rifle.

Aside from his lightsaber, and his father's, Ferroda was using what was virtually an antique. It was a DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System used by clone commandos during the Clone Wars and the A280-CFE was the more up to date version of it. He also carried a blaster pistol from that era just as a back up. For the most part, he tended to stick with his lightsaber.

"That's a pretty old blaster. Does it still even work?" asked Iden with a smile. Ferroda chuckled and said, "Yup, though I have to have the armorer make the powercells for it since Blastech doesn't make them anymore. I maintain this one myself."

The members of Inferno chuckled and Del shook his head. "I'd love to pull that apart when this is over. I love antique weapons."

"Antique?" said Ferroda, pretending to be offended. Del nodded. "Of course. Do you have any others?"

Ferroda was going to reply that all his personal weapons were from the Clone Wars before the pilot said, "We're about to drop you off. Get ready!"

Ferroda slung his blaster and readied his green bladed lightsaber. "Preparing to open the bay door. Get ready, Inferno!"

The Jedi clone ignited his weapon and the commandos took up position behind him, still giving him enough room to wield it. As soon as the door slid open, he leaped down and swatted away several blaster bolts, returning them to their senders. Inferno fired from behind him. The repelling stormtrooper team was quickly cut down and not a single one managed to get out, nor did the mouse droid that tried to wheel away and deliver a warning.

Iden blasted a security camera before saying, "We don't have long, General. The kind of console we need is an actual command console or master security console or this won't work. The rest are just too local to the area."

Ferroda nodded, muttering, "Of course, 'cause it can't be simple, can it?"

"If it were simple, you would send in Page's Katarn Commandos and not us, now wouldn't you?" quipped Iden. Ferroda couldn't help but snort in amusement. Page was good. He and his commandos had been the stars of the special forces for years. But only their very, VERY best were on par with Inferno - especially since Inferno had the in-depth knowledge that Iden and her squad did of Imperial tactics and methods.

"So, where would we find the proper console?" asked Ferroda just as two squads, one of stormtroopers and one of Navy troopers. Shriv put them on their guard by switching his E-11 to fully automatic and expended an entire power cell to keep them down. Del and Iden fired with more precision, picking off any who poked their buckets out from cover. Mirith, who had studied the schematics of Executor-class Star Dreadnoughts thoroughly, answered as she whipped a grenade down the hall, "There is a general security center not far - well, actually, it's about a kilometer of corridors and halls and up one level. It isn't far from a detention center so if that console doesn't work, there is always the detention center. It will definitely work."

Ferroda had pulled his blaster and had been firing methodically, picking off the defenders. "We need to move. We're going to run out of powercells before they run out of guards and stormtroopers."

Del pulled a bulky looking package from his back. "I can get us covered."

The package was a compact tracking auto-turret. "This will cover us."

To prove his point, the blaster began fire at a high rate and the Imperials were pinned. "This way;" said Iden and they hurried the opposite way down the corridor. They could hear the fire from the blaster turret for some time as they ran.

* * *

Mara followed Keyan Farlander in on another run against a Star Destroyer's shield generator dome. They had already destroyed one and the second was moments away from going down. "One each should be enough, Jedi;" said Farlander, an odd, giddy cheerfulness in his voice. Mara grinned broadly. The young fighter pilot was never happier than behind the stick of a starfighter.

They each fired a proton torpedo and the dome went up in flames. Keyan whooped and said, "Alright, ladies and gents, let's see if we can take this destroyer apart before we need to get the general and Inferno out of that super star destroyer! We'll start with the engines!"

Before they could make there run, a call came in. "This is the Mon Calamari Cruiser _Majesty,_ we need assistance! I repeat, we need assistance!"

Keyan sighed and said, "Alright, Jedi, we have a cruiser to save. Let's go!"

The _Majestic_ was indeed in trouble. TIE Bombers and TIE Hunters had it all but crippled and an Imperial Star Destroyer was baring down on it. "Break into pairs and clean her up;" ordered Keyan. "Wade, you're with me. Ezra, you're with Mara. Let's get this done."

The TIE Hunters immediately turned on them but even the best TIE Pilots were no match for trained Jedi Knights. Even Wade, the weakest pilot among them, sank into the serenity of the force and pulled maneuvers in perfect time with his wingmate. When the TIE Hunters were gone, the bombers were easily eliminated by what was left of the Cruiser's own fighter escort. "Thanks for the assistance, Jedi;" said the captain, sounding quite relieved. Mara, examining the damage, said "Fall in to the middle of the formation, Captain. Your ship can't do much in the shape its in."

"Of course. Thank you, Major Jade. Skywalker! Major Jade Skywalker! I beg your pardon, Ma'am."

Mara laughed and said, "It's alright, Captain. Get your ship to safety."

* * *

Ferroda sent a wave of telekinetic energy that in turn sent a stack of crates into the pursuing Imperials. It was only a half measure but it bought time for the lift care to make it and for him to step in. The doors closed and they began to ascend. To their shock, there was no one to meet them at the top. "I really don't like this;" muttered Del.

Iden did a quick visual sweep and said, "We're clear for the moment. General, any Jedi senses warning you?"

Ferroda frowned. "No, none."

That didn't reassure them. Not even a little bit. "Okay, let's go;" said Ferroda, his lightsaber ready. Their boots, the gentle rustling of cloth, the lightsaber's hum and the constant rumble of the massive ship were the only noises they heard. Ferroda continued to stretch out with his senses but it seemed that there was no one ahead - except, of course the mass-packed defenders in the security center ahead. They were ready for Inferno and that complicated things. "Wait a moment."

They all stopped and faced both directions. "General, we need to keep moving;" murmured Iden.

"I smell a trap;" murmured the Jedi clone. "I can't sense it but I know one's coming. Keep your eyes open and get ready to breach the security center. No fragmentation or disruptive weapons and use conservative aim, please. We need at least one console to survive the encounter."

"Geesh;" muttered Shriv, "you act like you're talking to amateurs."

Ferroda ignored him as they stacked the blast doors to the security center. Suddenly, Ferroda sensed it - the dark side and dark side wielders. "We need to be quick and careful. Ready to breach?"

Del had the door control panel unhinged and was ready to open it. Iden had her blaster rifle in assault rifle configuration and the others were ready to go with their own weapons. Ferroda stood right in front of the door. "Go!"

The door hissed open and Ferroda rushed in with a force powered burst of speed. He was among the largest group of defending Imperials, whirling around and cutting them down. Iden was firing in very precise, controlled bursts and dropping soldiers as she did. Her squad mates were just as precise. Mirith Sinn was already making her way around the border of the room, methodically picking off the defense. It was thirty seconds before the room was clear and not a single console was even singed. "Del, jam the door shut and get to work on a console;" said Iden before she turned to Ferroda. "What's your sense telling you, General?"

"Jamming the door will be a half measure. My brother left us some of his Shadow Guards to play with. Del, buddy, you need to hurry up."

Del didn't bother replying, working as fast as his fingers could. Seconds later two blades of pure, red plasma speared through the door. "Okay;" said Ferroda, "time to try a new trick."

He drew his father's lightsaber and the royal blue blade _snap-hissed_ to life. Green and blue shed eerie light on the door. Moments later, a head high rectangle of metal was wrenched out. It strode three Shadow Guards in black Imperial guard armor. With the exception of Del, every being in the room was utterly still for just a moment. "Well then;" said Iden.

That seemed to set off the fight. All three Shadow Guards engaged. Two attacked the Jedi general while one leaped for the commandos. The four of them scattered, bringing their weapons to bare as best as they could. As if recognizing her authority, he tried to get to Iden but was met with heavy fire from the other three Inferno commandos. A lightsaber pike is not a great weapon with which to fight blaster armed opponents and the Shadow Guard had bitten off more than he was able to chew with Iden and her squad. Under the rapid fire assault, he was brought down, smiling holes in his armor and robes.

Ferroda was holding his own as well. Wielding the twin lightsabers, he was able to redirect his opponent's blades. One of them thrust at him, attempting to impale him on the scarlet blade. With a crisp, smooth movement, he stepped to the side, allowing his green lightsaber blade to infinitesimally redirect the blade - right into the other Shadow Guard. A ripple of shock went through the force and Ferroda took full advantage, cutting his seconds opponent down before he could recover. Whipping around, the Jedi clone was both surprised and relieved to see the third Shadow Guard dead as well. "Impressive. How're we looking, Del?"

"I'm working on transferring all control over the ships coolant regulators to right here. I'm also executing a protocol that will either isolate or fry the control systems for the engines, the shields and so on."

Shriv himself looked a little surprised and quite impressed. "You've upped your game, Meeko."

Del grinned and said, "I've been practicing. This might take a few minutes but then we need to hold for-" and he paused, doing some quick mental math and pursing his lips. "We need to make sure that we maintain control of this room for fifteen minutes. That way, they would have the best techs and slicers in the galaxy and they still wouldn't have enough time before systems began to melt down or overload."

Ferroda nodded in satisfaction. Frowning, he asked, "Let me ask you something, would demolishing any of these terminals slow you down?"

Del nodded, "Yes, sir. I'm using four different monitors and consoles at the moment. When I'm done, I'm going to need one at least to finish everything."

"Gotcha;" said Ferroda. "But what about the rest? Will you need them too? If not, would demolishing all of them slow the Imperial's down?"

Del suddenly grinned, "Why yes, actually, it would buy us at least three minutes. So long as one of these is left intact, the actions executed on them won't quickly be undone. If we were to just destroy all of them, the protocols I have initiated would be cancelled, allowing them to use another master security console or command computer because there is not console that is locking it down. However, if we wait long enough, they won't have the time to destroy it and use another to reset it."

With a grin, Ferroda ignited his lightsaber and drove it into every console except the four that Del was using. Iden asked, "Can I try that when he's done with the others?"

Ferroda chuckled and said, "Yes but be very careful. These weapons are a little tricky."

To their surprise, no one arrived before Del said, "Alright, I'm set. Get ready for the entire security force of this ship to bare down on us. You can destroy the consoles now - all but this one, Commander."

Ferroda handed her his lightsaber and said, "That switch activates it. You're going to feel no extra weight and a little resistance when you push it into the console."

Iden carefully drove it into the console and was quite surprised. The energy blade didn't have any weight to it at all and yet, it took a little effort to cut through the console. When she was satisfied, Iden returned the lightsaber to its owner. "Fascinating. I'll stick with a blaster."

Ferroda chuckled and said, "Right, what tricks do we have to make sure that they can't get to the console?"

Del put down a strange device and said, "I have a energy barricade. This should keep our monitor from taking critical damage too quickly."

Ferroda nodded. It was good to have a bag of tricks. Suddenly, Mirith ran in, her blaster in her hand. "We have a platoon of stormtroopers coming this way."

Ferroda nodded and unslung his blaster. "Take positions."

The five of them opened fire simultaneously as the door blew open and the white armored troops poured into the room.


	18. Chapter 18: Battle of Mustafar Prt 2

X1 stood watching the battle from his castle's command center. None of the New Republic ships had entered the range of his planetary weapons yet and they pressing his fleet. "Sir," said Admiral Oronth-1, "why is our fleet out beyond our gun platform perimeter? Conventional military wisdom states that the gun platforms are able to defend themselves and should be a backstop or even the first line of defense."

X1 nodded slowly. It was true that it was less than conventional to leave the gun platforms all but out of the fight for the opening engagements. However, he had been surprised numerous times by unforeseen circumstances. Having a perimeter to fall back on seemed the wiser course should something unexpected happen to push the tide of the battle in the New Republic's favor.

A gasp went through the room as one of the screens began to light up. The Vengeance, X1's flagship and his only Executor-Class Star Dreadnought, was suddenly moving out of formation. In fact, it seemed to be charging full speed towards the New Republic lines as it was viciously pounded by the guns of its elder sister ship, the _Executor_. No, not the _Executor_ \- the _Starbird_. The blasted New Republic had changed its name in the name of symbolism. Scowling, X1 turned to his comms officer, "What is the status of the _Vengeance_ , Ensign?"

"Our last report said that there were intruders on board, including one of Skywalker's Jedi."

X1's scowl deepened. "I want Maarek Stele and Arden Lyn to meet me in the hanger - along with the Squadron 13. We are going to take the fight to the enemy."

"Yes, my Lord;" came the reply but the Warlord had already departed, striding quickly towards the hanger of his fortress. It had been some time since he engaged in a dogfight. He would enjoy this greatly.

* * *

Mara squeezed the trigger, vaporizing one, two and three more TIE Interceptors. They had begun to attempt a swarm maneuver against the _Starbird_ but the New Republic fighter squadrons, including six Jedi, had disrupted that attempt. The _Vengeance_ was absolutely surrounded by rebel cruisers and frigates, its guns firing spasmodically as it shot past possible targets. "Blast it, Ferroda, where are you?" muttered Mara and she checked her scopes yet again for the U-wing that had carried the commando team aboard the enemy command ship.

As if to answer her question, her comlink pinged and she switched frequencies. "Go for Major Jade."

"We're on our way out, Mara. Have your Jedi return to the _Mon Remonda_. It'll be quick. I just need Ezra to be picked up by Inferno and I'll be taking his X-wing."

Mara, relieved that they were okay, replied, "Understood, General. I take it the mission was a success?"

"Oh you just wait and see. If Agent Meeko did his job right, that ship is going to go dark any second now."

Apparently, the agent missed something when he was sabotaging the ship. Every light on the ship went out but, apparently, there was an emergency system that kept the engines online. Immediately, it began to turn itself around. It was a ponderous thing to see and dozens of New Republic cruisers, frigates and corvettes were forced to break formation to move out of the way or be smashed by the Super Star Destroyer.

"Um... talk to me, Ferroda;" said Mara, just the barest hint of amusement lacing her otherwise pensive voice. In a voice that was hilariously like Han Solo's, the clone Jedi General said, "It... It's not my fault. Meeko, what the hell is happening?"

Mara didn't hear the reply but after a few moments, Ferroda relayed the commando tech's words. "Apparently, there was a backup power generator aboard that ship. It's just large enough to keep the engines running. The life support, the environmental controls, everything else is going to shut down but the engines and repulsers will stay active long enough to get the ship into atmosphere so that the members of the crew will still have oxygen to breath. I'm just surprised that the main reactor didn't blow. The amount of heat it must have been generating..."

"Technicians probably installed a safety mechanism to make sure that if the reactor got too hot, it would shut down rather than explode. Since we've destroyed two Death Stars and numerous other ships and stations by attacking their main reactor, having a emergency shut off and a back has probably become the norm, at least among command ships and battle stations;" said Mara. "Anyhow, it looks like they're heading back to the planet. Make the switch with Bridger and we'll go from there... that is to say, I recommend that you make the switch and go from there, General."

Ferroda laughed and said, "Understood. A sound recommendation, Major. I'll meet you back at the _Mon Remonda_."

It was pretty quick work to get back to the Mon Remonda, and have Ezra Bridger and Ferroda switch up ships. Ezra grinned at the Inferno Squad commandos. "Hows it going? I'm Lieutenant Ezra Bridger - Jedi Knight. I think we might have met once before but it's been awhile."

Iden Versio grinned at him. "Hello, Lieutenant Ezra Bridger - Jedi Knight. Ready for some fun?"

"Take me to it!"

Ferroda jumped up in the X-wing. "Let's get these fighters rearmed with torpedoes. I assume you expended quite the number of them."

"We're out;" said Keyan smugly, as if the use of two full magazines of proton torpedoes was something to be proud of.

As Inferno's U-wing exited the hanger and blasted off, loader droids refilled the X-wings. Keyan called over, "Are you taking command from here, General?"

Ferroda chewed a lip before saying, "Yes I am. As soon as we finish off the Vengeance, I'm giving the order to assault the line of Golen weapons platforms. From there, we launch our drop ships."

"So it's a repeat of Vjun?" asked Mara hesitantly. Ferroda nodded. "Yes, to a point. This time, however, before I search for X1, I'm going to be searching for any evac transports and destroying them. This conflict ends here. As soon as we're done, the _Starbird_ is going to initiate a Base-Delta-Zero on the castle, the droid factory and the cloning facility."

When the warheads were loaded, they launched again just in time for the New Republic assault frigate _Highwayman_ went up in flames. "What the hell was that?" snapped Ferroda.

A venerable but still effective Hammer-head class corvette, the _Malraas_ replied, "We have a mixed, very elite Imperial squadron, General Grey. I count one x1-series TIE Advanced, a pair of TIE Defenders and a dozen red, heavily modified TIE Interceptors. They're fast and well shielded for any TIE class."

Ferroda gritted his teeth. Before he could make a comment, Mara commed in. "Those are Imperial guard TIE Interceptors. They're usually armed with concussion missiles or proton torpedo tubes too."

"That will be X1. He's joining the fight. What elite groups do we have in our task force? We're going to need their help."

"Well Grey Squadron is getting ready to escort Grey Strike with Blue Squadron. I'm pretty sure Rogue Squadron is engaging a couple TIE Squadrons all by their lonesome;" replied Keyan.

Ferroda nodded. "Well they can leave that for Green Squadron and Gold Squadron. Get them over to - where is X1 and his squadron now?"

"They're headed straight for the Mon Remonda!" gasped Nisotsa suddenly.

Ferroda cursed and commed commander Celchu himself. "Rogue Leader, this is General Grey; rendezvous with me at Mon Remonda. We have an elite Imperial TIE interceptor squadron lead by a trio of advanced starfighters - an x1-series bright and a pair of Defenders."

"Acknowledged, General. Rogue Squadron en route;" came the immediate reply. Keyan commed on the private frequency, "Do you really think that's necessary? The six of us could take on a single squadron with a couple additional ships."

"I do;" replied Ferroda flatly. "My brother was always the better pilot between the two of us - almost on par with you, Luke and Mara. We would be able to defeat him and his fighters, yes. However, X1 would flit from one of our capital ships to another, causing as much damage as possible while we engaged his squadron. If we can get Rogue Squadron to assist, we'll make much quicker work of this."

As they approached the _Mon Remonda_ , they saw them, a group of red TIE Interceptors. "Mara, Keyan - with me. We're going after the three advanced models. The rest of you, eliminate those interceptors. Watch your sixes and watch each other's sixes."

They swooped in and three interceptors were vaporized. The two TIE Defenders and the TIE x1 must have seen, or sensed, them coming. As they engaged, the Vengeance had turned itself back to the planet and was lumbering full speed ahead towards the atmosphere. At the same time, the defending Imperial fleet was falling back, taking cover behind the defensive line of the Golen weapons platforms. Even so, the ships were thinly spread. The New Republic fleet had done a number on them before and while the _Vengeance_ was infiltrated.

Ferroda trained his sights on the lead TIE when he suddenly heard a voice in his mind as if through the force. _Ah, so there your are, X2. I wondered how they would utilize you in this battle. That's the problem being a follower, little brother. Other's utilize you. I utilize others._

Ferroda blinked. How did he do that?

 _We are both force sensitive clones of the same man, X2. Are you really surprised that we have a force bond?_

Calming his anxious mind, Ferroda replied, _I suppose not. We always were very well in tune, X1. How did this happen, though? Why are we trying to blow one another out of the sky all of a sudden? There was a time that we fought the enemy together, not fought against each other as enemies._

There was a pause in there communication. Vaguely, Ferroda realized that Mara and Keyan had their hands full with the two TIE Defender pilots and several of the Imperial guard Interceptors as well. X1 finally answered, _You felt needless guilt over killing the Jedi. I did not. You felt guilty as you saw what the Republic turned into and I did not. You ran away and played a dead man while I became a powerful Dark Jedi Knight. You were weak and found yourself on the wrong side of a war. You don't have to stay that way, X2. Why don't you join me?_

Ferroda snorted derisively, something he was sure the comms probably picked up, and began to line up his shot. _You know that I am no more likely to join you and the Empire than you are to join me and the Jedi Order. This is going to end one of two ways, X1 - with you dead or both you and I dead. You can't beat the whole  
New Jedi Order or the New Republic. Don't you understand that you have already lost?_

Ferroda could feel his brothers derision. Ferroda squeezed the trigger, pounding away at the TIE's shields. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Keyan's fighter doing an elaborate, almost beautiful if extremely lethal dance with one of the TIE Defenders. Mara was engaged with the other as well while Wade, Nisotsa and Galen were struggling to keep whoever the skilled pilots were off their backs. More TIE's had joined the engagement, complicating matters further. In fact, it looked as though there might be trouble when Rogue Squadron blazed in, polishing off a good part of the fighters. "Thanks for the help, Rogue Leader;" said Ferroda as he watched his brother's shields fall.

He was about to make the kill shot when his X-wing took some hard hits. One of the TIE Defenders had broken off and attacked him in an attempt to save X1. It had worked and one of the Defenders and X1's Advanced TIE Fighter fled to the planet below. Turning, Ferroda saw that Keyan was baring down on the other TIE Defender but that he himself had the last two red TIE Interceptors on his own tail.

Gritting his teeth, Ferroda gunned towards them, catching Mara's X-wing doing the same out of the corner of his eye. They both simultaneously fired, blowing the interceptors to space debris. Keyan's laser cannons flashed and the TIE Defender spun away, two of its solar panels blown clean away and sparks shooting from the damage. In his mind, Ferroda heard his brother's voice, _Very impressive, X2. You are proving to be stronger than I thought. Your Jedi certainly are at any rate._

Ferroda decided to ignore him, instead keying his comms. "Admiral Raddus, advance all ships and engage those gun platforms. Make sure you occupy them enough for our dropships and any bombers were require can get through. Also make sure that our airspeeder transports and pilots are ready for action. As soon as we can, I want to make sure that not a single ship can evacuate from the planet below."

"Understood, General;" replied Admiral Raddus.

The Star Destroys and Star Cruisers threw themselves into fights with the weapons platforms. B-wings went on torpedo runs in an attempt to knock out as many of the turbo laser batteries as possible. As soon as he deemed that the defensive platforms were well occupied, the Jedi and dozens of dropships made for the surface.

* * *

X1 was in a foul mood. With long strides, he made for the training gallery for his acolytes. They were all there, awaiting his orders with Lumiya and Carnor Jax standing in front of them. Only three of his non-clone acolytes remained. "The New Republic troops and Jedi are coming and we must be ready for them. Lumiya, I want you to lead a group of four of my acolytes to protect the cloning facility. Protector Jax, go to the droid works with another four and protect them. There will be clone groups to assist you - Wookiee, Sunguard and Noghri."

"My lord;" said Lumiya carefully, "the Noghri clones are not doing well. We need time to refine the process."

X1 felt his temper becoming to run short. "Then forget about them and send out the Sun guards and the Wookiees. Also, send any of my Imperial or Shadow guard contingent towards the command center. I've a feeling X2 himself will be after me. I want three Acolytes to guard our evacuation ships. I have a few more Dark Troopers left. They will join you. The rest, spread out throughout the facility and defend critical areas, whether for facility defense or operation."

They hurried to do his bidding. Arden Lyn looked at him and said, "I think that I will keep an eye on Skywalker - or would you prefer that I stay near to you, my Lord?"

X1 thought for a moment. "Stay close to me for the time being. I am sure that I will deploy you against our enemies but not at the moment."

* * *

The Jedi had landed and were moving in to the facility. As usual, Galen disappeared and headed towards his objective. Wade and Nisotsa did the same. Ferroda and Mara loped side by side for part of it but when they came to an intersection, Ferroda turned to Mara and proffered his large, callused hand. "May the force be with you, Mara."

Mara swatted the hand out of the way and gave him a quick hug. "And with you, Ferroda Grey, Jedi Knight."

She was gone and Ferroda sat for several moments considering her words. But that was all the time he had. Turning, he ran for what he hoped was a hanger area where he could sabotage any and all means of escape. There were TIE pilots, technicians, Stormtroopers and loader droids everywhere but they were thinly spread. Ferroda could try to sabotage the TIE's and other craft one at a time - or he could take one of the drop ships and just blow them all to pieces. In a blaze of force powered speed, he ran to a dropship and cut down the Stormtroopers preparing to board it. Others opened fire but he had already got to the cockpit. It was the work of a moment to power it up, spin it around on its repulsers and blaze away at any and all racked TIE fighters, not to mention any other dropships in the hanger. Within minutes, he had cleared the first hanger of any usable ships. He finished by dropping a thermal detonator in the pilots seat and hurrying off to the next hanger or landing pad.

* * *

Mara slashed and blasted her way through the main security center. Every smaller center, every security holo cam and every internal defensive counter measure went through this chamber. When she had cleared the guards, a pair of clone acolytes came at her but then paused. One was male, with intense, emerald green eyes and pale skin. He wielded a double bladed lightsaber with a longer than normal hilt. The woman had vibrant gold and red hair and she wielded a standard lightsaber. Mara gazed at them both and saw the light of recognition in their eyes for a bare handful of seconds before they attacked. It was a fierce fight. They were both good but it was clear that they were clearly flashed trained and the knowledge of the techniques were there even though the muscle memory was just starting to kick in.

Mara managed to cut down the woman before the man, slashing her across the chest as she cartwheeled over her. The man roared in outrage and charged recklessly, only to fine himself impaled on a violate energy blade and flipped over his opponent's head.

Somehow, Mara felt wrong killing the two acolytes. The eyes of the man and the hair of the woman were eerily familiar. _And they should be_ , she thought to herself when it finally hit her. _Those are my eyes and that's my hair._

A shiver went up her spine as the realization dawned on her. X1 had cloned her parents. She could sense it and it made her sick to the stomach. She had just killed her parents. In order to keep from dry-heaving, Mara went to the terminal and used her old Emperor's Hand code, trying to slice into the whole system. She was mildly surprised when it worked. Rifling through, she found herself stopped at the warlord's personal files. Apparently, her standard Emperor's Hand access sequences wouldn't do. Reaching for her tool belt, Mara pulled a small data spike and inserted it. Wade had put it together for her. It could supposedly crack any encryption or bypass any clearance blocks. When the screen opened and revealed file after file, Mara smiled broadly and resolved to give the big fellow a kiss and buy him dinner for the gift. It was the next best thing to having the big Jedi Knight and brilliant mechanic with her.

Not having the time to go through all of it, Mara downloaded it all on a series of data disks. It was a bit of an old school method but it worked. When she had it all, she downloaded a three dimensional facility map to her datapad and then completed her security system shut down. With a grim smile, she turned towards the door. Now it was time to find her husband and pull his butt out of a jail cell. With an almost wicked grin, Mara resolved to hold this one over his head for at least a year, maybe even two.

* * *

Luke started when his prison cell opened and there stood Mara Jade Skywalker, his beloved wife. "Hurry, Luke;" she said insistently, "we don't have a lot of time."

Luke was grinning ear to ear as he ran out of the cell and briefly hugged her. Quickly, they ran down the corridors and towards a turbo lift. Mara slapped the door and then turned to study Luke. "It's so good to see you;" said Luke, wanting to take her in his arms again. Mara smiled and let him. "We can get all sweet on each other later, Luke. Right now, we really need to escape."

Again, alarm bells were starting to go off in Luke's head. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. But he ignored them, just so happy to see Mara again. They boarded the lift car and went up to the main security level. When they got out, Mara looked at him and said, "I suppose one quick kiss won't hurt. I don't sense anyone nearby."

She pulled Luke to her and kissed him passionately, uttering a small moan as she did. That was when Luke realized it. This wasn't Mara. Her mind, it wasn't firmly connected to his. The bond, it wasn't there. He froze as his danger sense flared even more intensely. Slowly, she pulled away and smiled sweetly. "Come on, lover. We need to go."

"Oh don't hurry off so quickly, Dear;" came a familiar, smokey, cold voice. Turning, they both saw Mara Jade Skywalker - the real, one hundred percent authentic Mara Jade Skywalker. Luke could tell by the bond that radiated indignation towards her own clone and even a little bit towards him for not picking up the difference more quickly. "You know," said the clone as Luke eased himself away from her, "I can see why you like him. He's very firm and a talented kisser. I wonder what else he does well."

Real Mara grinned coldly and says, "Oh, my Luke does everything well - not that you're ever going to find out, clone freak."

"So you say;" said the clone and ignited a red bladed lightsaber. Mara looked over at Luke and tossed something to. With a soft smack, a lightsaber hit his hand. After just a quick look, Luke recognized his first lightsaber - the lightsaber that had belonged to his father. "Thank you."

"I'll catch up with you later, Skywalker;" said real Mara. "And you and I are going to have a talk about your lack of attention to detail. First, I'm going to take care of this mad science test subject."

Luke nodded and hurried down the corridor. The barracks room wasn't far and disrupting that would hopefully slow things down. The armory wasn't far either. That would make an excellent target.

Mara watched him go before turning back to her clone. "You really shouldn't mess with other women's husbands. It's rude and apt to get you a bad reputation;" she said coldly.

Her clone grinned wickedly and said, "He can't possibly be all that bright. I mean seriously, it's obvious that I'm the improved model. I don't even have the psychological or emotional baggage that you do."

"Oh honey;" said Mara in mock sympathy, "you're a walking luggage wrack of psychological and emotional baggage. Isn't there a Luke Skywalker clone you could be hustling after or is he not really the improved model?"

"No, I would stick with the original in that regard."

Real Mara's face turned hard. "Not an option. Surrender is though. Put your lightsaber down and I'll see to it that you're locked in a force cage and fed three times a day. The other involves one Mara Jade being killed and I am willing to put a small fortune that it won't be the original."

"Well then," said her twin, "perhaps you should put your money where your mouth is, Jade."

It was a anticlimactically quick fight. As they same with the clones of her parents, Mara's own clone was trained in all the techniques but had not had sufficient time to commit her body to the amount of necessary training that would allow her to be able to respond completely without thought. Real Mara wove a web of energy around her blade, driving her the length of the corridor and making it clear that this fight belonged to her. "Surrender, clone. We've showed two of your kind mercy already and would be only too happy to show you mercy, despite the fact that you apparently have a thing for other women's husbands."

Clone Mara sneered, "I think I'd prefer death, Jade. Thank's though"

She attacked again Mara swatted her blade aside before impaling her on her blade. "That's Jade Skywalker - Mara Jade Skywalker."

The clone gave a groan and died. Mara straightened and, once again, felt supremely wrong. Taking a deep breath, she headed after her husband, refusing to look at the expression on the dead clone's face - on _her_ dead clone's face.


	19. Chapter 19: Battle of Mustafar Final

Luke looked at the carnage around him. He had fought clones of his father, of Master Kota, of Palpatine and of Galen Marek and it had been a fight for his life, mostly because, as untrained as they were, the raw power that the Anakin Skywalker Clone, the Palpatine Clone and the Galen Marek clone was staggering. It took all of Luke's discipline and kill, and the timely intervention of his wife, to avoid utter annihilation. When the fighting was over, Mara grabbed him and kissed him soundly, gripping the front of his uniform and holding him against her. When it became necessary to breath, she released him. "Can you tell the difference now, Skywalker?"

Luke groaned and tried to answer, but she was kissing him again, shutting him up in the best way possible. Again, she had to pull away so they could breath. "Right, you know that I'd hate it, but you and I need to split up. Try your comms real quick;" Luke said. His had been destroyed in the fight.

Mara checked her comms and frowned. "There's a jammer somewhere. I'll go take care of it and get an update. What are you going to be up to - kissing more clones?"

"Stop it, Mara;" said Luke, blushing and looking away, feeling quite guilty for the mistake. She took pity on him and said, "There is a main observation room and laboratory somewhere near the apex of the castle. I'll go after that and you can go after the comms jammer. How does that sound?"

Luke nodded, glad that she had gotten off the subject of him kissing the Mara clone. With one more long, passionate kiss to the real Mara, he loped off down one of the corridors towards a turbolift cluster. Mara waited a few moments before heading towards one in the back - a cluster that went only to the former Darth Vader's private observation deck and personal meditation and medical quarters. She didn't make it far before she found herself facing three dark robed figures, waiting for her in a broad hallway. "Great;" she murmured, "more cheap knockoffs to knock off."

Two of them dropped their hoods to reveal a pair of familiar faces. "Well I'll be Kesseled;" said Mara with a smirk, "and here I thought you'd be in a hole somewhere, Lumiya. And Arden, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

The two woman smirked at her and Lumiya said, "Ah, Mara Jade - Emperor Palpatine's favorite kath hound bitch; isn't is wonderful, three of the Emperor's Hands all together again?"

Mara's smirk died on her face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh come now, Dear;" purred Arden as she allowed her robe to flutter to the ground. "You can't honestly be so dense as to still believe that your were the only Emperor's Hand, can you?"

"But I-" and she froze as so many things suddenly became abundantly clear. She remembered a number of situations and individuals that, while at the time only seemed mildly unusual, now seemed horribly suspect. Mara remember when she first saw Lumiya as she was exiting the Emperor's quarters while the cyborg witch was entering with Darth Vader. The Emperor had cackled and said, "Come, Lumiya. You will be an extension of my will."

There were several other individuals too who had been very close to the Emperor. "And this is the part where you ask yourself, 'how could I be so stupid' isn't it, darling?" sneered Lumiya.

Mara felt her emotions were threatening to fly out of control. Hurt, anger and betrayal were running through her system like venom in a wound. It took all of her ability to calm herself. After several deep breaths, she cleared her mind and said, "It doesn't matter anymore if I was the only Hand or one of a thousand. The Emperor is dead and the Empire is continuing to fall. I am Mara Jade Skywalker, Jedi Knight and Major in the New Republic military. Now surrender, flee or be destroyed."

Arden Lyn laughed and said, "Darling;" and she turned to the other cloaked figure. "Lower your hood."

The figure reached up and pulled back the hood, revealing a familiar face and Mara had to steel herself in order to not stagger back. It was a clone of Luke. The two witches had found her husband's clone and brought him to where she would meet them all. "We knew that if hearing that there were more Emperor's Hands than just yourself didn't phase you, perhaps a clone of your wonderful, beloved husband would rattle your cage a little;" sneered Lumiya.

The clone unclipped a lightsaber and it shined green in the dull light. "That lightsaber;" she said after swallowing hard, "does not belong to you. You don't have to fight me, clone. Put the lightsaber down and surrender and we can give you a better life."

The clone didn't speak. "Come here, clone;" said Arden and wrapped her left arm around him and forced a kiss. The clone sank into it almost hungrily. Mara hissed and had to take several more breaths before she snarled, "Alright, I'm done with your damned mind games. Surrender or die."

With a chuckle, Arden Lyn ignited a shoto saber and readied herself while Lumiya pulled her lightwhip. But neither of them attacked. "Go get her;" said Arden, "and if you succeed in killing her, I will reward you in any way that you want."

The clone advanced on her, his stolen lightsaber held at the ready.

Mara had to remove all emotion and face her opponent with cold, hard logic. This was not Luke. This was simply a clone and if she did not strike it down, it would strike her down and then possibly others beside. With a snarl, Not-Luke charged, fighting with a ferocity that was startlingly similar to Darth Vader's. The difference was three fold. First, Not-Luke did not have the build for a style like that. He wasn't tall enough are powerfully built enough for it. Second, just like all the other clone Jedi, he had the technique memorized in mind but not in muscle and third, Mara had fought Vader many years ago. It hadn't been an actual fight but the Dark Lord had taken cruel pleasure in beating her down and humiliating her. The Emperor had insisted that it was necessary for her to fight a very skilled opponent just in case she ever ran afoul of a Jedi or renegade Dark Jedi.

Now, Mara was able to use that to her advantage. The fight was still longer than the others had been because Mara couldn't help but hesitate. The face of Luke, of her beloved husband, was causing her to pause. _Your eyes can deceive you, Girl. If you have to, close them._

Mara recognized the voice and obeyed, relying fully on the force. The fight ended abruptly as Mara slapped a powerful downward stroke to the side. She didn't pit her own strength against Not-Luke's, instead redirecting it, causing the green blade to slam into the duraplast floor. With a quick forward Mara brought her blade up and cut her opponent down. She opened her eyes a gazed at her next two opponents. Reaching out, she pulled Luke's lightsaber to her hand and ignited it. She had been practicing Jar'Kai and was proficient enough. Again, she closed her eyes and fell into the force.

The lightwhip, a weapon of two elements - coils of Mandalorian iron and energy, hissed and cracked as Lumiya attacked with a hiss. Arden moved in as well, using her shoto lightsaber to defend while her fists and feet were her weapons of offence. Her skill in Teras Kasi was well beyond any of Mara's hand to hand combat skills and Mara was one of the best that she knew. But the force kept her from serious injury, most of Arden's serious blows glancing off of her.

One advantage Mara had was that it was difficult for the two other former Emperor's to coordinate. It was hard to engage a target when a lightwhip was zapping and hissing around and Mara took full advantage of that. She engaged Lumiya, know that her battle with the cyborg would naturally keep her safe from Arden Lyn. Mara opened her eyes and used her blades to trap the lightwhip, coil it and fling it, using the force, wrapped it around Lumiya. She screamed in pain as her mechanical torso and arms were tangled. She staggered and collapsed. The damage was extensive though not necessarily fatal.

Quickly, Mara turned thrust her hand out, sending Arden Lyn back against the wall. She flung her lightsaber after her opponent. Arden managed to catch it on her shoto and leaped back into the attack. She was halfway across the room when the lightsaber that had been thrown bisected her on its way back to Mara's hand.

* * *

Ferroda had managed to sabotage the four main hangers and several of the pads and auxiliary hands as well. He was heading to another when he came on a cluster of bodies. New Republic commandos lay in a corridor. Some had broken necks while others were covered in severe force lightning burns and still more had obvious lightsaber burns. Scowling, Ferroda hurried forward. He knew several of the commandos and had for years.

He rushed forward and found a corridor leading to the landing pad. Between him and the door were four Phase II Dark Troopers and six Imperial Guards. Ferroda growled and pulled his blaster pistol, destroying two of his opponents as he charged in. No war droids, no matter how advanced, or body guards, no matter how exceptionally trained, were going to stop him.

With relative ease, he clove through the droids and the guards and opened the door. Out on the pad was a TIE Advance and striding purposefully for it, was X1. "Brother!"

Slowly, the Dark Jedi Master turned and a cold, cruel smile crossed X1's face. "You're alone, X2."

He sounded mildly surprised. The Jedi clone strode forward. "My name is Ferroda Grey, X1, and this ends here."

X1 studied his brother silently for quite awhile. "You truly believe that if I die, this war will end? Little Brother, the Empire will survive and, even when and if it is gone, the dark side will always survive. War is inevitable."

Ferroda stood resolute. "That has no bearing on this situation, X1. Stand down. Surrender and come with me peacefully."

But the warlord laughed. "You yourself said it, X2. I am no more likely to join you and your Jedi Order than you are to join me. There is nothing left but to fight."

He pulled his lightsaber from his belt and the crimson blade _snap-hissed_ to life. Ferroda, rather than pulling his own lightsaber, pulled their father's. "You killed our father when he showed you mercy. This was the blade that you killed him with. Now is the time for justice, not just for Felon Grey but for all who suffered under your hand and that of the Empire."

"Justice is a mirage, little brother. The only true justice is found in death."

With that final word, he attacked, purple force lightning lancing forward. Ferroda caught it on his blade before parrying an attack from the red lightsaber. It was vicious fighting as X1 sought to destroy his clone brother. But Ferroda met each of his attacks blow for blow. The force swirled around them as they tried to destroy one another with every means they could.

The match was as even as any had ever been. Neither could overcome the other and they separated. "You have grown far more powerful than I thought you could have;" said X1. "Skywalker, I understand, considering his heritage but you?"

"The Jedi are stronger than you think. The full measure and strength and power cannot be told only by how many you command or how much you destroy;" replied Ferroda. "Sometimes, it is just as evident in who you save and what your build."

Again, they reengaged. Again, neither could gain a foothold in the fight. After a particularly long flurry of attacks, they separated again. "We will be fighting this battle until the end of the galaxy itself;" said X1.

"No, we won't;" said Ferroda and redoubled his efforts, pulling his own lightsaber and driving X1 back towards his fighter. X1 gave way under the flurry of attacks and tried to leap onto his fighter. Ferroda rolled beneath and slashed one of the panels in half, causing the craft to buckle and nearly crush him before her could roll free. X1, enraged that his vehicle of escape had been crippled, attacked with a terrible scream. The scream itself blasted Ferroda back and managed to roll to his feet and defend against his brother's attacks.

As the fight devolved into X1 doing anything he could to destroy Ferroda, the clone Jedi discovered that his self control would be the deciding factor of this conflict. When a massive opening presented itself, Ferroda took advantage. However, instead of going for the killing blow, he angled his strike.

X1 screamed as both his lightsaber and his hand were severed. With a force blast, Ferroda sent him against the wrecked TIE. Snarling in pain, the Dark Jedi clone stood to his feet. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he said calmly, his voice filled with pain. "I am a Sith Lord and you are a Jedi. Strike me down."

Ferroda closed down his weapons and clipped them to his belt as he strode over. "You are not a Sith Lord, X1," he said firmly; "and I am not an executioner. A New Republic court or military tribunal will pass judgement on you. You will get representation just as any would."

X1's yellow eyes blazed and he said, "I do not want your mercy."

"Mercy would be letting you go, not throwing you on the mercy of the government you tried to destroy."

Suddenly, Ferroda felt his danger sense flare. "DIE!" snarled X1.

Ferroda leaped and cartwheeled out of the way. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the crimson blade of X1's lightsaber where his heart had been a fraction of a second before. With his own force nudge, he accelerated the weapon and kept X1 from turning it around and grabbing the hilt. The lightsaber impaled itself in X1's heart. Ferroda landed and looked down at he clone brother. With a sigh, he strode over and knelt by where his brother collapsed. The Dark Jedi clone didn't speak. His yellow eyes were filled with surprise.

Tears filled Ferroda's eyes. "For the past twenty years, I have found myself missing you, older brother;" he murmured. "During many a situation, I would find myself hesitating and wishing that your eagerness, brashness and confidence was their to bolster me - to help me push forward. But now, I think I realize the truth. You and I were a crutch for one another. I had to become confident in myself and be willing to move on my own courage."

X1 was fading quickly and Ferroda put a hand on his shoulder. "Goodbye, brother."

As X1's final breath left his body, Ferroda stood and brushed the tears from his face before turning and heading back into the complex.

* * *

Luke found her alone in a broad hallway. She was cradling a body and weeping violently. Luke looked around cautiously as she approached, looking around to make certain that it wasn't a trap. "Mara?" he called quietly. "Mara? Honey, what's wrong?"

"I killed him. I killed Luke." she sobbed.

Luke frowned and saw, to his horror, that the body cradled in her arms was him - or rather, a clone of him. Shutting down his lightsaber, Luke ran over and took the clone out of her arms, murmuring as he did, "Mara, I'm right here. That wasn't me. It was a clone. Come here. Come here."

Slowly, she let the body slide to the floor and Luke lifted her to her feet. Immediately, she fell into his arms and said, "By the force, I hate this place. It's been messing with my mind since I got here."

Luke nodded, shushing her quietly until her sobbing was under control. "Mara;" murmured Luke, "what happened?"

"So much!" she whispered. "So much happened. I had to kill myself - that is to say, a clone of myself. Now, I had to kill you."

"A clone of me;" said Luke gently, but Mara just shook her head.

"It was too close. To make matters even worse, he did things to me."

Luke froze. "What do you mean?"

"He kept brushing my mind. Like you do throughout any given day, just telling me that you're there, telling me that you love me, making sure I'm okay whether I need it or not. He was doing that. Killing him was both a massive relief from a terrible violation and it tore me apart. Luke, he wasn't dead when I struck the blow. I actually watched the light fade from his eyes - from your blue eyes."

She was shuddering again. Luke surrounded her in both his arms and his presence. "Come on;" he said, "Let's get out of this place."

"What about the throne room?"

"Forget it. It will be leveled in the orbital bombardment."

Mara nodded and they headed towards the entrance. The entire walk out, Luke's living left hand was clasped tightly in Mara's right hand. Even when they came on the odd group of defending Imperials, they fought hand in hand. When they made it to the pad where the dropships were, Luke powered it up and they sat in the back, waiting for others to show up for extraction.

* * *

Luke and Mara learned when they returned to the _Mon Remonda_ that a fleet had arrived overhead, attempting to trap the New Republic armada between the defending ships and gun platforms. Two things made that nothing more than a simple and ineffective military maneuver. First, rather than destroying them, Galen Marek had turned the planetary guns on the platforms, demolishing them with turbolaser cannons, ion cannons and a hypervelocity cannon. The second was a massive joint New Republic and Hapan fleet. Just like on Vjun, many of the Imperial ships surrendered, suing for amnesty. They also found out that the _Vengeance_ had fled into the atmosphere, only to have several bursts of the metals slugs from the hypervelocity cannon smash into it, causing it to slam down onto the already crippled war droid factory. Finally, the _Starbird_ moved into position with a half a dozen star cruisers and star destroyers and they executed a brutal Base-Delta-Zero on the facility. For an hour straight, the blasted the facilities and the wrecked star dreadnought and the massive cluster of craters was visible from space when it was over.

The New Clone Conflict was over and the fleets were reassigned. Any Imperial ships and gun platforms were allocated to the places they were most needed. The wrap up operation took a full week and everyone was happy to be back on Coruscant - at least those who were able to were happy to be.


	20. Chapter 20: Quandary

Luke and Mara stood glaring at the holo images of Admiral Ackbar and Borsk Feyl'lya. Mara was particularly livid. "Let me see if I understand this, Admiral;" she said, her voice cold as ice. "You want us to take Talon Karrde into illegal custody without any legal cause and bring him back to Coruscant so that General Cracken can go at him with his interrogators; all of this _after_ we have good rapport and a great business deal with him right now. Did I leave anything out?"

Fey'lya was about to respond when Mara shot a glares at him that was so fierce, the Bothan stumbled right back into silence. Ackbar looked decidedly uncomfortable but still staid in a gruff, no nonsense voice. "Karrde has a wealth of information of the happenings in the galaxy - more than any other being that we know of. We would be willing to purchase every bite of information he has but he is only willing to sell us the information piece-meal. Even at the best of prices, we have no leverage since X1 is no longer around to be a threat to him. If he so desires, he can raise prices and, if we can't afford to pay them, just shrug and leave, returning to business as normal. We can't allow that to happen. What would happen if he decided that Diabolis's Consortium or the Empire would be better for his business?"

"He's never given us any reason to think he would do that;" said Luke, shaking his head. "Admiral, if we do this, we'll lose Karrde's trust and any chance of willing cooperation. It may cost us, but having someone like Karrde on our side of his own free will would be far better than trying to force the issue by arresting him."

Ackbar shook his salmon colored head. "High Command and many members of the High Council agree on this recourse, General Skywalker. I know it my be distasteful but it has become an official military order now. You must bring in Talon Karrde."

Luke could sense Mara seething beside him and he was far less than happy about it himself. "I will do as I must then, Admiral;" he said, earning a shocked and rather angry look from his wife.

Ackbar looked relieved and Fey'lya looked smug. "I'm glad to hear it, General. Best of luck and may the force be with you."

They disappeared and Mara turned to glare at her husband. "You cannot be serious. We _can't_ turn Talon Karrde over to them. It just wouldn't be right."

Luke gave her a patient and slightly amused look. "You know better than that, Mara. Come on. We need to go talk to the rest of the Jedi and then to Admiral Raddus. Then, once we've ironed a few things out, we can talk to Karrde. Before even all of that though, let me run this idea by you. I've actually been thinking about it for awhile now, to be honest with you."

Mara listened and her previously stony face softened a brightened as he explained what he had in mind to her. When he finished, she turned on him and hugged him fiercely, kissing him and saying, "You're absolutely brilliant."

* * *

Shada D'ukal paced anxiously in one of the lounging areas of the _Wild Karrde_. It had been weeks by now and she couldn't help but wonder why Talon thought he needed to stay so long. "Don't worry about him;" chuckled Aves. Shada turned and frowned at him. "If I know Talon, he's working on picking up some New Rep military contracts. Not for main stream items like weapons or fuel but for smaller things like high end nicotine sticks, cigarros, you know - things that service men and women enjoy for morale."

"And he can get large enough orders to make it worth our while?" asked Shada doubtfully.

Aves chuckled again. "Sure he can. He's Talon Karrde! If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say that he's talking to squadron commanders, company commanders and starship captains. You know, leaders of groups not so large that they would have to get the entire military involved but large enough that it would be worth the money."

"How would they pay for it?" asked Shada. "Even a captain or squadron commander can't make that much money."

"That I couldn't tell you. Who knows, maybe they have funding for morale or they pool with other units to get a better deal. The point it, if I know Talon, and I do better than most, he will figure something out to make everyone happy."

Shada allowed a small smile to cross her face before dashing it with another frown. "Where the hell is he anyway? They asked him to the bridge nearly three hours ago."

"I'm right here, Shada and we are ready to depart. Aves, go and put the Wild Karrde through pre-flight;" said the smuggler chief, striding into the room. He went over to the caf pot and frowned, looking at Shada. "Is this fresh?"

"Yes, it was made about hour after you left. Where have you been, Karrde? What did the Generals want this time?"

Karrde chuckled and said, "It would seem that the Skywalkers have orders to bring me back to Coruscant so that I can be questioned for information."

Shada's mouth fell open she was silent for just a second before exploding. "Why those no good, sneaky, scum-brained-"

"Shada;"

"-kath hound spawned piles of ronto shavit! After the deal we made with them, they're just going to take you and hand you over?"

"Shada, please;"

"Over my dead body!" she finished her hands in tight fists.

Unable to contain his amusement, Karrde laughed. "Shada, if you will give me just a moment, I can explain. You see, as I said, the Skywalkers have orders to return me to Coruscant. However, it would seem that every Jedi New Republic Military officer has just resigned their commission and are, one at a time, finding their way back to Coruscant. In fact, I'm fairly certain that the vast majority of them have already left. Starkiller and Bridger managed to gather up all but Ferroda Grey, Vox and the Skywalkers and take them home aboard their respective ships."

"But how does that help us?" asked Shada.

"Because he isn't going to relay his final orders as a general to Admiral Raddus until we are already detached and at the very earliest, making our calculation for the jump to hyperspace. I was thinking that Myrkr would be an excellent place to go."

Shada looked slightly stunned. "All the Jedi agreed to this? They're just going to let us go?"

Again, Karrde laughed. "It would seem so. In fact, I may even have managed to gain us some business throughout the New Republic military. It would seem that there is a highly caffeinated beverage that the New Republic service men and women are very fond of but are having a hard time getting."

"You still want to deal with them?" said Shada incredulously.

"Of course, Shada. I do not blame the lowest men of the chain of command because those on high demand something against my interest. There are ways that we can do this without it even being illegal if we're careful enough."

"But where's the fun in that?" asked Aves as he walked back in. "We're ready to go, Karrde."

"Detach from the _Mon Remonda_ and pull away. Begin the calculations for the jump to hyperspace. Shada, would you like to join me for dinner?"

Shada looked almost exasperated. "We aren't away from the New Republic fleet yet and you want a dinner date with me? Shouldn't we consider getting defenses ready or something?"

Karrde lifted an eyebrow. "I may no longer trust the New Republic fleet but I do trust the Skywalkers."

The ship jolted slightly as they detached from the cruiser above. Shada was expecting turbo laser fire at any moment and Karrde was just sitting there, sipping his caf. "So, is that a no to dinner?"

To his surprise, Shada laughed. "Okay, as soon as we are safe in hyperspace, yes, I'll have dinner with you. By the way, how are you coming on that puzzle?"

"Puzzle?" asked Karrde, terribly confused.

Shada's smile became highly amused with trace amounts of coyness and teasing in it. "Yes. When we last had dinner, I asked you what you thought I was thinking."

Karrde remember and suddenly found himself blushing. "Ah, that puzzle. I'm afraid that I'm still not sure. The unfortunate thing about puzzles is that you need all the pieces in order to put the whole thing together."

Shada pursed her lips and cocked her head to one side before saying, "I suppose you're correct. Let's get out of here and we'll see what we can do about that."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about, Shada but you are correct. We really should depart."

* * *

Luke and Mara watched the Wild Karrde head for open space. Trying to contain a ridiculous grin, Luke commed Admiral Raddus. "This is Admiral Raddus, how may I be of service, Gen - Jedi Skywalker?"

"I almost forgot, apparently High Command wants Karrde brought back to Coruscant for questioning;" said Luke casually. Mara covered her mouth to stifle her merriment.

"I see;" said the Admiral, amusement clear in his voice. "I don't suppose you could have remembered this before he was already detached from the Mon Remonda and about to jump to hyperspace."

"You know, I wish I could have but what with resigning and needing to make sure all of my fellow Jedi had transportation back to Coruscant, it just slipped my mind."

"I'm sure it did, Jedi Skyalker;" said the Admiral. "Well thank you for the tip."

The line cu off and over the intercom, Admiral Raddus was heard saying, "Pilots, to your fighters. Intercept the Wild Karrde and prevent it from- oh, well disregard. They're gone now."

Luke and Mara both burst out laughing as they carried their few remaining belongings from their quarters aboard the cruiser to the _Knight Returns_ and having Artoo prepare for take off. "Command is going to be horribly displeased after that little stunt;" said Mara, her voice sounding highly amused.

Luke shook his head. "You sounds entirely too pleased with that, Mara Jade Skywalker."

She just laughed as they boarded their ship.

* * *

The news of the Jedi resignations and the "escape" of Talon Karrde put High Command and the Ruling Council in a foul mood - or, that is to say, certain members of those groups. It became abundantly clear that many of them didn't approve of the plan and had just been bullied or rationalized into agreeing or at least not standing in the way. Fey'lya, to absolutely no one's surprise, was livid. He spent nearly an hour waxing eloquent on the horrible crime that the Jedi and the Skywalkers specifically committed and making demands of punishment. Leia, who was back with Han and the fleet sent to assist the Hapans against the resurrected, and now defunct, droid army of the Confederacy of Independent Systems from way back in the Clone Wars, shook her head. She had been utterly against such underhanded treatment of Karrde. "Is punishment really necessary? It was a simple mistake - one that anyone could have made given the stress of having finished a massive campaign, deciding to resign their commissions, not to mention the fact that they have been been traumatized - Luke from being captured and Mara from having been forced to kill a clone of herself and a clone of Luke, her husband. I doubt that any of us can even imagine what that must be like."

Ackbar sighed moodily and said, "Due to their resignation, I cannot administer any sort of punitive action."

"Well perhaps we can look into the events around the whole situation and see if there was any sort of duplicity involved;" said Fey'lya as he continued to glare at the Skywalkers. "Any sort of action to aid the fugitive Karrde is in direct violation of New Republic law."

"Actually, it isn't and you need to get your terminology straight, Fey'lya;" said Mara. She was absolutely done being silent. "I did some reading up and under Old Republic and New Republic law, not to mention Rebel Alliance Military Justice, the capturing, arresting or detainment of any person or the seizing of any property without written order, warrant or, at the very least, probable cause, is absolutely forbidden. If we start compromising for convenience sake, it's a short fall to being just as bad as the Empire was. Therefore, Luke and I committed absolutely no crime since, even if we were still members of the military, it was a wholly unlawful order."

Silence followed as she glared around at the other council members. Leia cleared her throat and said, "Jedi Jade Skywalker is absolutely correct. Mon Mothma?"

The current president of the New Republic and leader of the Ruling Council sighed and said, "She is correct. This discussion is closed. However, Luke, there is a small crowd of lawyers, bankers and real estate agents waiting to meet with you. We told them you were on a war time military mission and they told us to contact them as soon as you were back. I believe they are waiting for you in a conference room down the hall. If there is nothing else?"

Luke and Mara waited for any objections and, when none were forth coming, they bowed, turned and exited. "I wonder what this is all about;" said Luke casually. Mara started to snicker. "Maybe your father left you crippling debt or is about to tell you that you have a dozen other brothers and sisters from his dalliances as a Sith Lord."

Luke laughed and said, "I hope not. I'm glad to see you're doing better."

Mara shrugged. "Rahm came to me in dreams on the way back from Mustafar and helped me through some things. I really miss that old man."

As they entered the conference room, three Muuns, two Bothans, two of Neimoidians and four humans, not to mention an assistant protocol droid. "Ah, Master Skywalker - we are so glad that we can finally meet with you regarding your fathers estate;" said one of the Muuns. "It has been a very tricky things. First the Empire had control of Coruscant and then the battles caused significant damage and data loss. It took us this long to recover all of it. We were quite surprised to find that Darth Vader has left you a substantial estate. Please, come and sit. We have a lot to go over."

"If it is all the same to you, I would like my wife to stay as well;" said Luke. One of the Neimoidians nodded vigorously. "Of course. We wouldn't have it any other way. Now, your father has left you a great deal. Firstly, he left you- well, here take a look at this datapad. It shows you the amount of money he left you for starters."

Luke took the datapad and his jaw nearly hit the table top. "That's," and he swallowed through a dry throat. "That's a lot of money."

Mara leaned over and her emerald eyes popped. "I'll be Kesseled, Farmboy. That is a lot of money."

"And I was wondering how we were going to support ourselves after our careers ended;" muttered Luke.

Mara smirked and shot him a wink. The Neimoidian lawyer said, "That is not all. He also left you his retreat here on Imperial - that is to say, on Coruscant. The coordinates to it are also on that datacard. According to the will," and the Neimoidian cleared his voice and read, "The castle and all of it's contents - the Jedi and Sith Artifacts, the equipment and everything that is on the property will go to Luke Skywalker."

The lawyer then pulled a datacube from his case and set it on the table, activating it. "This is the castle here."

Luke and Mara looked at each other. It was becoming a little overwhelming for the couple. "Alright;" said Luke after swallowing a couple times. "Anything else?"

The gathered lawyers, bankers, clerks and agents shook their heads but began pulling out data pads and styluses. It took Luke nearly an hour to read and then sign all the necessary forms and to give his account information to the bankers so that they would know where to put the money. When all was done, they stood and shook hands with the Skywalkers before leaving. Luke sat back down, looking at the data card that held his copies of all the digital paperwork and the datacube that held a three dimensional hologram of the castle and deed to it. Mara wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Well, well, well - what are we going to do about all of this, Beloved?"

"Oh I have so many ideas;" said Luke with a chuckled. "We can move the Jedi training facility for one thing, plus have enough suites for all the Jedi and their families to live in. I'm fairly certain that my father probably had one of his medical and meditation rooms in there and I figure we can use it as a show room. We can put lightsabers and artifacts and so on in there on display."

Mara chuckled and kissed the side of his head. "You're getting just a little ahead of yourself, Farmboy. We should probably go take a look at it first."

Luke chuckled and, when she pulled away, stood. "Right, let's go take a look."

Before they made it out of the room, their comlinks went off. "This is Luke and Mara is with me, what's up?" answered Luke.

"Luke, it's Galen. I think you should both come to the training facility as soon as possible."

* * *

The Jedi were gathered together again. Even Leia was there since the Ruling Council meeting had ended. When Luke and Mara entered, they saw immediately what was happening. Ferroda was kneeling on one knee before six ethereal figures. The spirits of the old masters were there with the addition the spirit of Rahm Kota, who was smiling proudly at the clone. Master Yoda said in his curious voice, "Upon you, the rank of Jedi Knight, we confer. Every trial set before, you have passed, young Ferroda and well earned it, you have."

Luke and Mara were grinning broadly. Ferroda's wife, Shara Grey stood there beaming at him, their infant son held in her arms. Suddenly, two other figures appeared with the six Jedi masters - a man who looked remarkably like Ferroda and a Pantoran Jedi Master. They didn't speak. They only smiled at him before all of the masters faded. After just a moment of silence, Ferroda stood to his feet. Then, just like, they converged on Ferroda, slapping his back, hugging him and congratulating him. Shara gave him a huge kiss. When they had settled, Luke asked him, "Who were those last two Jedi before they all disappeared?"

"My father Falon Grey and the Jedi Master I served under during the Clones Wars, Master Ferroda. I murdered him at the onset of the Jedi Purge. It was good to see him again, one last time, as a friend."

* * *

 **Well, this is it. I hope you enjoyed this story. As always, please read, review and request and I see what I can do. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
